


Taková normální (Smrtijedská) rodinka

by BellaLEtranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Auntie Bella, Baby Draco Malfoy, F/M, Humor, Out of Character, Pregnant Narcissa, newborn Draco
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 85
Words: 24,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaLEtranger/pseuds/BellaLEtranger
Summary: V každé rodině se vyskytnou drobné problémy, které dokáží zkalit rodinné štěstí. A stejně tak se v každé rodině stane řada vtipných situací. O to komičtější a roztomilejší tyto situace jsou, pokud je v rodině malé dítě.Toto dílo je soubor mikropovídek nebo, chcete-li, skečů, které na sebe nenavazují, každá je uzavřená sama pro sebe. Jednotlivé obrazy jsou řazeny zhruba chronologicky, maličký Draco Malfoy v nich postupně roste.Varování: OOC (čeká na vás hodná a milující teta Bella), nesouvisí s původním kánonem.Rating: doporučuji 18+ (ne všechen humor je vhodný pro nevinná dětská očka)Upozornění:Všechny postavy a prostředí jsou majetkem J. K. Rowling, které děkuji za vytvoření perfektního světa plného inspirace. Nenárokuji si žádnou podobu autorských práv, nehodlám na tomto díle jakkoli vydělávat. Toto dílo nevzniklo za účelem poškození nebo znehodnocení původního díla. Určeno k pobavení.Toto dílo má dvě autorky, a to Apolenu Dostrašilovou a Bellu L'Étranger. Na začátku každé povídky bude uvedeno, kdo je pachatelem.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 39
Kudos: 13





	1. Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix je hned se vším hotová.

BY APOLENA

Bellatrix vstoupila do salónku, kde na ni čekala její sestra. Narcissa seděla uvelebená v křesle a jenom zářila. Bella si sedla na pohovku a měřila ji zkoumavým pohledem.

„Co se děje, Cissy? Vypadáš nějak jinak.“ zeptala se Bella ustaraně.

„Víš, Bello...“ začala Cissy nejistě, „… já, mno… budeš teta.“

„Lucius tě zbouchnul? Já ho zabiju!“ rozohnila se Bella. „Kde je ten bastard?“ „

Bello!“ snažila se ji překřičet, „Jsme manželé. My jsme chtěli dítě.“

„Stejně je to bastard.“ vedla si Bella svou.

„No, technicky vzato, není. Jeho rodiče se vzali.“ bránila ho Cissy.

„Jak, technicky vzato?“ ozval se od dveří Lucius.


	2. Chutě

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak vypadá těhotenství Narcissy Malfoyové?

By Apolena

„Dobby!“ křikla Narcissa, aby si přivolala domácího skřítka.

„Co může Dobby udělat pro svou paní?“ zeptalo se vykulené stvoření hned, jakmile se objevilo.

„Dobby, přines mi koblihu, utopence, vanilkovou zmrzlinu a jahodový kefír.“ vyjmenovala Narcissa.

„Jistě, madame.“ uklonil se úslužně skřítek a s puknutím zmizel.

„Cissy, jseš si jistá, že chceš tohle všechno sníst dohromady?“ zeptal se opatrně Lucius.

„Ano drahý a počítám, že si přiobjednám kyselé okurky.“ zakřenila se na něj Narcissa.

„A pak se diví, že každý ráno zvrací.“ procedil potichu Lucius. „Je zázrak, že se i nep...“

„Já tě slyším!“ přerušila ho Narcissa s vražedným pohledem.

„Jen jsem ti přál dobrou chuť, miláčku.“ usmál se Lucius tak sladce, že ho z toho div nerozbolely zuby a klidil se z dosahu rozbouřených hormonů.


	3. Chlap (ne)může snít

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Těhotenství Cissy ovlivnuje celou domácnost. I ty, kterých se to na první pohed vůbec netýká. Co si o požehnaném stavu myslí Rodolphus? Začaly mu tikat biologické hodiny, nebo je to jinak?

_**By Bella L'Étranger (Me)  
** _

Narcissa Malfoyová vypadala skvěle. Měla za sebou období nevolností, zvracení a příšerných chutí, a jen zářila. Její stav se na ní začínal projevovat v podobě malé, ještě nikterak výrazné, obliny mezi boky a mnohem bujnějších křivek. Prošla jídelnou a všichni muži v místnosti se otočili, aby si udrželi výhled na její dekolt. Rodolphus šťouchl do Rabastana a rádoby tlumeně prohlásil:

„Kdybych věděl, že těhotenství má takovýhle vliv na postavu,“ rukama udělal jednoznačné gesto v hrudní oblasti, „tak bych snad Bellu taky zbouchnul.“ Jmenovaná ho k jeho smůle slyšela, probodla ho pohledem a zasyčela:

„Zkus si o tom nechat jenom zdát a hned ráno přijdeš a omluvíš se!“


	4. Sebevrah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikdy neštvi těhotnou ženu

**_By Bella L'Étranger_** (Me)

„To je peklo.“ stěžoval si Lucius. „Už ať se to narodí.“

„Máš snad problém s těhotenstvím svojí manželky?“ zeptal se Dolohov pobaveně.

„Jen si to představ. Kamkoli vyrazíme, nejdřív jde břicho, pak dlouho nic a potom teprve dorazí Narcissa.“ skuhral nastávající otec.

„Luciusi!“ zavrčela jeho žena stojící ve dveřích. „Ještě jednu takovou poznámku a mého porodu se nedožiješ!“

„Že by to těhotenství umělo tak vylepšit sluch?“ zeptal se Lucius šeptem vedle stojícího Severuse. V tom ho ale zasáhly letící klíče. 

„Nejen sluch, ale i mušku.“ křikla Cissy a hrdě odkráčela pryč od konsternovaného manžela a jeho pobavených přátel.


	5. Architekt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa má těsně před porodem a přeje si, aby už to bylo za ní. A není sama.

_**By Apolena** _

Narcissa měla krátce před porodem a už se velmi těšila, až to bude za ní. Oblékala se, aby mohla sejít do jídelny na snídani, Lucius na ni vzorně čekal, aby jí mohl nabídnout rámě. Při navlékaní ponožek se začala čertit.

„Ten, kdo projektoval tenhle barák musel mít inteligenci horskýho trolla.“

„Má drahá, toto sídlo vlastní moje rodina již po šestnáct generací. Pokud ovšem nesplňuje tvé požadavky na pohodlí, jistě dokážu zařídit patřičné úpravy.“ pronesl Lucius blahosklonně. Poslední dobou jeho ženě vadilo všechno a on věděl, že ji to po porodu přejde. Nebo v to alespoň doufal. „V čem je tedy problém?“

„V podlaze!“ štěkla podrážděně Narcissa. „Ta podlaha je prostě moc nízko! Kdo se má pořád tolik ohejbat?!“ 


	6. Poplach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radostná událost je tu. A nebo ne, a jedná se jenom o poslíčky? Co čeká nastávajícího otce Luciuse v jednom perném dni?

_ **By Apolena** _

Ticho v jídelně Malfoy manor by se dalo krájet. Právě probíhala porada nejužšího kruhu Smrtijedů a Pán zla dopodrobna vysvětloval svůj nejnovější plán na odstranění jediné skutečné překážky, jež ho dělila od absolutní moci nad kouzelnickou populací, Brumbála. Do absolutního ticha se najednou ozvalo tiché puknutí a před Luciusem se zjevil jeho domácí skřítek Dobby.

„Můj pane, vaše paní rodí.“ vyhrklo ono malé stvoření vyděšeně a kvapně zase zmizelo z dosahu. Lucius zpanikařil, vstal tak rychle, že převrhl židli a následně o ni zakopl. Ani se nezeptal na souhlas a zcela nearistokraticky, téměř po čtyřech, se řítil za svou manželkou.

„Mohu, prosím, také odejít?“ špitla Bellatrix se sklopenýma očima. Nutně potřebovala být u své sestry, protože Lucius vypadal nepoužitelně.

„Běž. A očekávám, že budu informován.“ pokynul jí Pán zla a Bella vyběhla za švagrem.

**O hodinu později:**

Tichou chodbou se rozléhaly dva páry kroků. Bellatrix a Lucius se pomalu ploužili zpět k jídelně. Nic v jejich chůzi ani vzdáleně nepřipomínalo radost, která by se dala čekat.

„Kdo mu to řekne?“ zeptal se potichu Lucius.

„Ani na to nemysli. To tvůj syn se ještě nenarodil.“ odsekla mu Bella.

„Jak mu mám říct, že to byl planý poplach a zároveň se dožít skutečného porodu?“ naléhal dál otec čekatel.

„Měla bys mu to říct ty.“ „Hmm, nemáš po ruce dva mudly? Dáme Crucio a čí hračka umře jako první, půjde mu to říct.“ navrhla Bella.

„Kde bych asi tak teď měl vzít dva mudly?“ zaúpěl Lucius. „Co si střihnout?“

„To beru.“ přitakala Bellatrix a postavila se proti němu. Odhodlaně se mu podívala do očí a maličko ho naťukla pomocí nitrozpytu. Viděla, že má v plánu nechat svou pěst sevřenou v kámen, proto na řečené „tři“ pohotově rozbalila dlaň, jako papír. Vítězně se usmála.

„Jak je, u Salazara, možné, že nikdy neprohraješ?“ vztekal se Lucius.

„Co já vím? Asi je v tom magie.“ ušklíbla se a v duchu poděkovala svému pánovi za tajné soukromé hodiny


	7. Je to tady!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentokrát nejde o planý poplach a nastávajícího otce Luciuse čeká nejedno překvapení.

_**By Apolena** _

Uprostřed nádherného snu o povýšení ve smrtijedském kruhu Luciuse probudila Cissy svým hlasitým sténáním. Jakmile otevřel oči, spatřil ji, jak se zapírá hlavou o čelo postele a ruce si tiskne k obrovskému bříšku.

„Dítě chce na svět.“ informovala svého muže věcně a snažila se nekřičet při další kontrakci.

„Co mám dělat?“ zeptal se Lucius vyděšeně a div se nepřerazil o vlastní peřinu.

„Sežeň Bellu, ona ví,“ hekla Narcissa a zavřela oči. „Dělej, praskla mi voda!“

Lucius se vyřítil ze dveří a bez klepání vtrhl do ložnice své švagrové. Tam nakopl nicnetušící Nagini a zcela ignoroval, že u Belly v posteli leží i Pán zla. Začal s Bellou cloumat.

„Co je?“ zeptala se Bella rozespale, aniž by otevřela oči.

„Už.. to.. přišlo… praskla voda.“ odsekával Lucius mezi prudkými nádechy.

„Tak použij Reparo, ty idiote!“ zavrčela Bella podrážděně a lépe se uvelebila na polštáři.

„Bello! Cissy rodí!“ zakřičel na ni Lucius, čímž probudil oba.

„Co si stěžuješ? My vám u toho nesvítili!“ osopil se na něj Pán zla, zatímco Bella startovala z postele. Teprve tehdy si Lucius mnohé uvědomil, krátce na to omdlel.


	8. Je to kluk!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novopečneý otec Lucius představuje dědice rodu Malfoyů svým známým. Novorozeně probouzí zvědavost i v těch, do nichž bychom to neřekli.

_**By Apolena** _

Lucius hrdě vstoupil do zasedací místnosti a v náruči držel malý uzlíček v zeleno-stříbrné zavinovačce. Spokojeně se usmál a rozhlédl se po shromáždění Smrtijedů.

„Mám syna, můj pane.“ ohlásil nadšeně a přešel blíž k Pánovi zla, aby mu své štěstí ukázal, jak se na pokorného služebníka sluší a patří.

„Je ti podobný.“ pronesl Voldemort chladně. „Pochovám ho.“ dodal a natáhl k němu své studené ruce.

„Můj pane, není na to příliš brzy? Vždyť ještě nic neprovedl...“ vyhrkl zděšeně Lucius.

„V náruči, ty tupče!“ osopil se na něj Pán zla za pobaveného smíchu ostatních.


	9. Francouzské speciality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na Malfoy manor se koná slavnost k příležitosti vítání novorozeného dědice Draca. Když je vaší švagrovou temperamentní Bellatrix, leccos se ale může zvrtnout. Bude to sukces, nebo totální faux pas?

_**By Apolena** _

Na Malfoy manor se konala oslava narození vytouženého dědice. Každý, kdo něco znamenal dostal pozvání na formální večeři a následný honosný ples. Jakmile společnost zasedla ke kouzlem zvětšenému bohatě prostřenému stolu, ujal se slova pán domu.

„Je mi potěšením, že jsme se tu všichni sešli u příležitosti narození mého syna, Draca Malfoye.“ společnost jako na povel hlasitě zatleskala a všichni pozvedli číše s vínem a sálem zaburácelo sborové: „Na Draca!“

Večeře byla koncipována jako v luxusní francouzské restauraci. Jako předkrm se podávali tradiční šneci.

„Svině klouzavý!“ zaklela tiše Bella poté, co jí třetí ulita skončila ve výstřihu. Lucius si nad ní pohoršeně odfrknul, dál však rozdával úsměvy na všechny strany. Bella se rozhodla nenechat to jenom tak a decentně pod stolem mávla hůlkou směrem k Luciusovu talíři. Lucius se chystal elegantně vysrknout dalšího šneka, ale málem se zadávil. Šnek pevně držel v ulitě. Lucius to zkusil znovu a jakmile odtáhl rty, z ulity se ozvalo:

„Joo, pojď, saj! Vykuř mě! “ Lucius loupnul pohledem po své švagrové, která se neudržela a začala se hihňat.

, _Musím si promluvit s Narcissou._ ‘ blesklo hlavou Luciusovi. , _Další banket se buď bude muset obejít bez francouzské kuchyně a nebo ještě lépe bez Bellatrix._ ‘


	10. Kmotr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix si užívá své role novopečené tety, tedy do chvíle, než se dozví, koho jmenoval její švagr kmotrem jejich maličkého andílka.

_**By Bella** _

Bella kráčela po chodbě a láskyplně se culila na novorozence ve své náruči. Málem se srazila s mužem ve vlajícím černém plášti.

„Snape,” štěkla odměřeně, „proč nejsi zalezlý ve své díře a pleteš se mi pod nohy?”

„Lucius mě požádal, abych šel Dracovi za kmotra, tak jsem se s ním přišel trochu víc seznámit,” usmál se na ni široce Severus. Bellu to tak šokovalo, že se ani nezmohla na protest, když jí miminko vzal z náruče. Nakonec se přece vzpamatovala a odkvačila, zřejmě běžela seřvat svého švagra kvůli nevkusu při výběru kmotra. Severus oslovil dítě ve své náruči:

„Milý Draco, první rada, kterou ti jako tvůj kmotr předám, zní ,Dobrá nálada nevyřeší tvůj problém, ale vytočí tolik lidí, že stojí za to si ji udržet...‘.“


	11. Rozvod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix už ví, co provede se svým nepovedeným manželstvím. Bude válka Roseových?

_**By Bella and Apolena together  
** _

Sestry spolu obědvaly v malém salónku. Cissy do sebe levou rukou trochu neobratně soukala polévku, zatímco pravou rukou za pomoci hůlky houpala neklidného Draca v kolébce. „Asi odejdu od Rodolphuse.“ oznámila Bella konverzačně.

„Cože?!“ zhrozila se Narcissa poté, co vykašlala sousto, jež jí překvapením zaskočilo. „Já myslela, že jste spolu šťastní.“

„Mno, spíš jsme si na sebe zvykli.“ zauvažovala Bella nahlas. „Ale vlastně, jo, jsem docela spokojená… od té doby, kdy si mě přestal všímat.“

„Ale nemůžeš se rozvést!“ protestovala Cissy. „Co rodinná čest?“ „Hmm, máš pravdu.“ souhlasila Bella. „Tak ho holt zabiju…“


	12. Plyšáci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle se spustily hormony hrdé tetičky a hodlá svého maličkého synovce rozmazlovat až k zbláznění a stát se nejúžasnější tetou v historii příbuzenstva. Ustojí to její konto u Gringottů? A co na to Dracovi rodiče?

_ **By Apolena** _

„Náš brouček si zaslouží ty nejúžasnější plyšáky.“ huhlala Bella, zatímco se rozplývala nad katalogem jediného hračkářství, které nabízelo soví zásilkovou službu. Na jejím seznamu už byl plyšový kotlík, který by maličkému Dracovi mohl pohodlně sloužit jako spací pytel a testrál v životní velikosti. Právě zapisovala číslo plyšového mozkomora, když jí katalog i se seznamem vyškubla Narcissa.

„Děláš si legraci, Bello?“ začala rozhořčeně. „Na toho mozkomora zapomeň!“

„Ale no tak, Cissy, vždyť je dokonalej!“ škemrala Bella s andělským výrazem.

„Ani náhodou! A na tu akromantuli vedle se ani nedívej.“ pokračovala novopečená matka.

„Tak nevrč, vždyť jsou ti plyšáci skvělí. A ten materiál…“

„Musím přiznat,“ povzdechla si Narcissa, „že ten bazilišek vypadá rozkošně.“

To Belle stačilo, aby se znovu zmocnila katalogu a spěšně napsala další číslo – plyšový bazilišek XXL.

„Ta ženská ničí moji hrdost i moji rodinu.“ brblal si pro sebe Lucius. „Nejdřív Draco, teď i Narcissa...“


	13. Teta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix zjištuje, že být tetou jí nevýslovně baví. A dokonce jí to i jde.

_ **By Apolena Dostrašilová** _

Severus rázoval tichými chodbami v Malfoy manor. Dlouho nebyli svoláni, tak přijal Luciusovo pozvání na partičku kouzelnických šachů a skleničku něčeho velmi drahého. Alespoň ho bude moci v klidu vyzpovídat pod záminkou zdvořilostní konverzace. Procházel kolem dámského salónku, zastavil se před otevřenými dveřmi, kde se mu naskytl děsivý pohled. Spatřil smějící se Bellatrix, kterak drží ve spárech sotva půlročního Draca a divoce s ním pohupuje. 

„U Salazara, Bello!“ začal zděšeně. „Ihned to dítě vrať! Vždyť ho rozbiješ!“

„Snape, ty jsi idiot!“ utrhla se na něj Smrtijedka tisknouc chlapečka ochranitelsky k sobě. „Já jsem jeho hodná a milující teta.“

„A já jsem baziliščí vejce...“ utrousil Severus znechuceně.


	14. Ach, ty hormony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malý Draco umí velice důrazně projevovat své potřeby, a to i na shromáždění vedené Pánem Zla osobně. Narcissa si umí poradit, ale přítomní muži z toho budou možná lehce nesví.

_**By Bella L'Étranger (me)** _

Jídelnou se rozléhal řev novorozence. Ten zvuk se zařezával přímo na samotné dno mozku. Narcissa se ze všech sil snažila Draca utišit. Věděla, co je příčinou jeho pláče, ale jelikož seděla u stolu, obklopena Smrtijedy s Pánem zla v čele, byla ve složité situaci. Alespoň si to myslela, dokud se neozval chladný hlas Pána zla:

„U Salazara, Narcisso, utiš to dítě!“

„Má hlad, můj pane.“ odpověděla polekaně.

„Možná bys ho tedy měla nakrmit.“ odpověděl Voldemort nevzrušeně. Narcissa se zarazila, pak však vykonala pokyn. Když si začala povolovat šněrování na blůze, zraky všech mužů se obrátily jejím směrem. Nestydatě na ni zírali.

„Cissy, drahá, možná by ses mohla alespoň otočit?“ navrhl její muž uhlazeně, se špatně skrývaným vztekem. Vstala od stolu a pomalu se přesouvala do kouta, zatímco její syn se lačně přisál. Většina mužů v místnosti si zřejmě přála zaujmout jeho místo.

„Dejte se laskavě do pořádku!“ okřikl Pán zla své služebníky.

„Červíčku, přestaň slintat, než po tom někdo uklouzne, a Macnaire tobě bych doporučoval rychle zchladnout… než ten stůl zvedneš a vyrazíš někomu zuby.“

Ozval se šoupavý zvuk. Severus Snape se odsunul od stolu, jak nejrychleji mohl.


	15. Dámská jízda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa si potřebuje odpočinout, nakonec, i matky mají právo se bavit. Luciusovi připadlo hlídání. Jak se novopečený otec popere se všemi nástrahami večera?

_**By Apolena** _

„Luciusi,“ oslovila Narcissa svého manžela, již oblečená v kompletní večerní garderóbě, „dostala jsem na dnešní večer pozvání k Macnairovým.“

„Dobrá,“ přisvědčil Lucius, „v kolik hodin vyrazíme?“

„Je to dámský večírek. Jdu s Bellou.“ odvětila mu tónem, který ho stavěl před hotovou věc.

„Kdo bude hlídat Draca?“ zajímalo Luciuse, který si už v hlavě spřádal plán na pánskou jízdu.

„Jsi jeho otec.“ zpražila ho Narcissa stojíc nad ním s rukama v bok.

„Jistě drahá, dobře se bav.“

„Mléko pro Draca máš v lahvi na skříňce vedle jeho postýlky. Za hodinu se vzbudí. Nakrmíš ho, vykoupeš a za dvě hodiny bude znovu spát.“ udělila poslední rozkazy před tím, než vstoupila do krbu. 

_O hodinu později:_  
„Hej, Severusi, jsi doma?“ zaznělo z krbu ve Tkalcovské ulici.

„Luciusi?“ pokynul lektvarista odměřeně.

„Už jsi někdy koupal dítě?“ zeptal se Lucius nejistě.

„Kde bych k tomu asi přišel?“ zeptal se Severus dotčeně. „Já koupu maximálně tlustočervy v láku.“

„To hlídání mi byl mozkomor dlužný! Co mám asi tak dělat, když si nechci utopit syna?“ sklonil Lucius hlavu do dlaní.

„Od čeho máš plný barák domácích skřítků, ty pitomče?“


	16. Fontána pro Luciuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella hlídá Draca, a náhle obdrží naléhavé volání, které nesnese odkladu. Jak si Lucius s předanou hlídací štafetou pradí tentokrát?

_**Bella L'Étranger (me)** _

Bellatrix právě položila Draca na stůl a chystala se ho přebalit, když se její Znamení zla rozpálilo. Zároveň do místnosti vtrhl jako velká voda její švagr.

„Bello, máš se okamžitě hlásit u Pána zla.“ Bellatrix protočila oči. Jako by to snad sama nevěděla, jako by se pálení v jejím předloktí dalo vysvětlit nějak jinak.

„Ano, cítila jsem, že mě volá. Musíš pohlídat Draca.“ Nečekala na odpověď a vrazila mu kojence do náruče.

„Jo, a potřebuje vyměnit plenku,“ dodala škodolibě, „ale už jsem všechno připravila, tak to snad zvládneš.“

Odběhla s významně zdviženým obočím. Lucius se v duchu obrnil proti překvapení, které ho asi čeká, opět syna položil na stůl a rozbalil ho. V okamžiku, kdy byl volný, Draco pustil proud moči jako na povel a neomylně zasáhl otce přímo do tváře. Lucius zůstal nad dítětem stát jako omráčený. Pak se natáhl po suché pleně, nacvičeným pohybem si otřel obličej a oslovil svého spokojeně se usmívajícího syna:

„Proč, u Merlinových vousů, tohle nikdy neprovedeš Belle, co?“


	17. Poprvé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manželé Malfoyovi odjeli za romantikou a z Belly je teta na plný úvazek. Když obdrží naléhavé pozvání od Pána zla, život se jí trochu komplikuje, malého nemůže nechat bez dozoru. Jak dopadne Dracovo první setkání s Pánem?

_**By Apolena** _

Bellatrix si poprvé naplno užívala celodenní hlídání. Lucius pozval Narcissu na romantický výlet do Paříže spojený s doplněním jejího šatníku a Belle tak připadla milá povinnost postarat se o synovce.

„To je můj šikovný chlapeček.“ chválila Bella malého, který právě spořádal celou lahev mléka, a usadila si ho pohodlně na ruce, aby si mohl odříhnout, než ho uloží do postýlky. V tom ale bolestivě sykla a Draco jí málem vypadl z náruče.

„Ten si ale umí vybrat chvíli.“ zavrčela podrážděně, když jí došlo, že Pán zla právě svolává věrné. Bezmyšlenkovitě se přemístila s dítětem v náručí a s plenou přes rameno. Zjevila se vedle Luciuse, který na ni zůstal jenom ochromeně zírat s pusou dokořán. Než stihl posbírat bradu ze země, objevil se na místě i Pán zla.

„Bellatrix, co to má znamenat?“ zeptal se Voldemort pohoršeně a začal kolem ní kroužit, jak to má ve zvyku, pokud chce své věrné trestat.

„Já jsem ho hlídala a jaksi v tom fofru...“ začala Bella, ale dál se nedostala. Jakmile se jí Pán zla postavil na záda, Draco si konečně z plna hrdla říhnul a nemalá část „plivance“ přistála na jeho hábitu. Nekompromisně tasil hůlku a zamířil na Bellu.

„Tak teď se modli, ať se trefí.“ zašklebil se mrtvolně bledého Luciuse Karkarov. „Jinak tě Narcissa prokleje, že tě ani Pán zla nenajde.“

„Pulírexo!“ vylovil Pán zla tiše a všichni kolem jenom nevěřícně zírali.


	18. Jednu lžičku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix je skutečně hlídací tetou na plný úvazek, a užívá si to. Její metody jsou však možná trochu svérázné, tedy rozhodně pro Luciusův vkus.

_**BY APOLENA** _

Bellatrix si užívala roli hlídací tety plnými doušky. Seděla v jídelně s ročním Dracem na klíně a společně večeřeli. Musela se svým synovcem však bojovat, neboť mladý pán si usmyslel, že dobrovolně jíst nebude. Bella neměla daleko k záchvatu vzteku, protože jí už pátá lžička bramborové kaše skončila ve výstřihu.

„Tak to uděláme jako posledně, broučku.“ zahudrala. Nabrala další lžičku a začala s ní pomalu kroužit před očima dítěte.

„Jednu lžičku za maminku.“ protáhla a strčila chlapci sousto do pusy. Spokojeně to spolkl a Bella se konečně vítězoslavně usmála. Poté pokračovala v odříkávání:

„Jednu lžičku za tetu Bellu, jednu lžičku za Pána zla, jednu lžičku za čistokrevné, jednu lžičku za křížence, jednu lžičku za mudlovské šmejdy...“

„Na mudlovské šmejdy si vzpomene a mě vynechá…“ zahudral si pro sebe Lucius. „Na to si časem zvykneš, příteli.“ zkusil ho uklidnit Rodolphus.


	19. Kdo si hraje, nezlobí

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malý Draco Malfoy už není tím bezmocným uzlíčkem. Začíná se u něj projevovat dětská zvídavost a potřeba vše ohmatat. Zároveň se nachází přesně na tom vývojovém stupni, kdy jsou děti schopny samostatného pohybu, ale ještě nemají mozek. Jak dopadne střetnutí batolete s mazlíčkem Pána zla, Nagini?

_**BY BELLA L'ÉTRANGER** _

Nagini se spokojeně plazila po hladké mramorové podlaze. Jaká slast pro tělo. Náhle zahlédla v koutě místnosti pohyb a zbystřila.

, _Že by svačinka?_ ‘ Ukázalo se, že je to batole se světlými vlásky a šedýma očima. , _Aha, to je to mládě, co mi ho Pán zakázal. Jaká škoda, vypadá chutně_.‘ Zakmitala rozeklaným jazykem. Chlapec se přibatolil a něco při tom nesrozumitelně žvatlal. Dobu si ji fascinovaně prohlížel, ani se nehnul. Nagini to přišlo nejdřív až děsivé, ale postupně se uklidnila a začala miniaturního dvounožce považovat za neškodného. Asi si musela i na chviličku zdřímnout, protože ji probudila neuvěřitelná bolest v ocase a zádech. Asi, jako když byla ještě maličké hádě a nějaký dravec ji málem zobákem přeťal vejpůl. Procitla a shledala, že má na těle uzel, který na ní vcelku šikovně vázalo batole.

„Pussssssť, nebo uvidíššššš!“ Zasyčela vztekle, ale marně. Malý Draco Malfoy hadí řeči nerozuměl. Nagini vztekle přemítala, že by zákaz Pána ignorovala, a malého trapiče prostě zhltla. Vždyť tak nedůstojné zacházení si nemůže nechat líbit. Úkosem si chlapce prohlédla a zkusmo ochutnala vzduch kolem něj. Znechuceně nakrčila nos. Z chlapcových kalhot se šířila nevábná vůně. , _No co, stejně je to pískle kost a kůže, počkám si, až povyroste. Snad se toho smradu zatím zbaví._ ‘ pomyslela si, a raději se odplazila. Jen Salazar ví, co by to mládě mohlo ještě napadnout, a její trpělivost není bezbřehá. 


	20. Druhá míza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luciuse potkala vážná rodinná situace. Bella je jako vždy "ohleduplná a taktní". Jak jenom tohle může dopadnout.

_**By Apolena** _

Pán zla vstoupil do jídelny Malfoy manor, kam svolal poradu, nikdo mu ale nevěnoval pozornost. Všichni stáli v hloučku okolo zkroušeného Luciuse a živě s ním diskutovali.

„Děje se něco, Luciusi?“ zeptal se Voldemort s hranou účastí.

„Můj pane,“ hlesl Lucius, „můj otec je … není v pořádku.“

„Co je s ním?“ zeptal se Pán zla, nyní už se skutečně zajímal. Přestože Abraxas Malfoy nebyl Smrtijedem, byl velmi vlivným a užitečným spojencem.

„Je zdravotně indisponován.“ začal se vykrucovat Lucius. Vedle postávající Bellatrix se začala hihňat a hned Pánovi zla odpověděla místo svého švagra:

„Ten starej kozel tak dlouho zkoušel, jestli už nepřišla druhá míza, až ho potkal první infarkt.“


	21. Zlatíčka pro každého

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagini se naskytla příležitost k odplatě za utrpěné příkoří. Přežije to malý Draco bez újmy?

_**By Bella L'Étranger** _

Nagini se plazila po zápraží, když narazila na neznámý předmět. Bylo to jako boudička na kolečkách. Linula se z toho příjemná vůně křehkého masa. Vylezla nahoru a pranic jí nevadilo, že péra kočárku pod ní praskají. Uvnitř uviděla zdroj té lahodné vůně, a došlo jí to. 

, _To je to mládě, co se na mně pokusilo uvázat uzel._ ‘ Při té vzpomínce ji znovu zabolela záda i uražená důstojnost. A nyní tam ten mrňavý trapič leží a spí. 

, _Ukoussssnu sssssi asssspoň koussssek_ ,‘ rozhodla se v duchu. Právě, když se s pootevřenou tlamou rozhodovala, jestli začne od hlavy nebo od nohou, otevřely se dveře. 

„Okamžitě pusť, zlá Nagini, fuj je to!“, vykřikl konsternovaný Pán zla, který byl tak překvapený, že zapomněl hadí jazyk. Kdyby jeho mazlíček sežral jediné dítě jeho věrnému služebníkovi, asi by to nebylo právě šťastné. 

Narcissa, která mu šla v patách se nejprve při slově „fuj“ urazila. , _Takové sladké dítě, a ‚fuj_ ‘?‘ Jakmile jí došlo, o co v celém výjevu jde, vykřikla a v mdlobách se sesunula Voldemortovi k nohám. Ten jen pokrčil rameny, vytáhl Nagini z kočárku a položil si ji na ramena. Poté zamířil zpět do domu a lhostejně při tom překročil bezvládné tělo Narcissy.

Však on si ji Lucius vzkřísí… 


	22. Dobrá rada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Být dědicem takového rodu, jako jsou Malfoyovi není snadné a malý Draco se o tom brzy přesvědčí na vlastní kůži. Co si o Luciusových nárocích myslí Narcissa a Bellatrix?

_**By Apolena** _

„Narcisso, proč náš syn ještě neumí chodit?“ zeptal se Lucius podrážděně manželky během večeře. Draco seděl spokojeně na matčině klíně a kupodivu vzorně spolkl každé sousto, které mu dala.

„Drahý, je mu teprve třináct měsíců. Každé dítě se vyvíjí jinak...“ začala Narcissa s obhajobou, Lucius ale evidentně neměl na řeči náladu.

„To mě nezajímá!“ vyštěkl na manželku, „Mladá Parkinsonová je jenom o měsíc starší a už chodí!“

„Takže má Draco ještě měsíc čas!“ odsekla mu Cissy.

„To tedy nemá! Je to můj syn a bude nejlepší! Koukej se o to postarat!“ vztekal se Lucius a šikovně přehodil zodpovědnost na svou ženu.

„Učím ho to každý den! Už zvládne stát, i když jenom chvilku. Ještě ale nedrží rovnováhu. Tak mi poraď, co mám dělat víc.“ povzdechla si Cissy a skutečně zadoufala, že by jí manžel mohl být oporou.

„Snaž se víc.“ zpražil ji Lucius, „A vůbec, proč se neporadíš se svou dokonalou sestřičkou? Ta ví přece všechno nejlíp!“ dodal jízlivě a podíval se na svou švagrovou, která pro jednou seděla při večeři absolutně potichu, prakticky o ní nevěděli. „Ty najednou nemáš co říct?“ štěkl Lucius na Bellatrix, kterou to probralo z jejího zamyšlení.

„Hmmm...“ pokrčila Bella rameny, „Vždycky je tu staré dobré Imperio...“

„Že jsem se ptal…“ povzdechl si Lucius a znovu probodl pohledem svou manželku, která na Bellu jenom zděšeně třeštila oči. 


	23. Nevymáchaná pusa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco je čím dál vyspělejší a čím dál učenlivější. Teta Bella mu předává své vybrané chování, protože co se v mládí naučíš...

_**By Bella L´Étranger** _

Bellatrix usadila Draca do stoličky a začala mu ohřívat příkrm. Mohla by na to sice zavolat domácího skřítka, ale vsadila se se švagrem, že se o batole zvládne postarat bez pomoci. Draco seděl a fascinovaně svou tetu sledoval, když vyndala z kredence dětskou mističku, lžičku a…

„Kde je ten dětskej hrneček, kurva drát, to je ale bordel!“ láteřila. „Hm, dobrá, Accio hrneček.“ Jmenovaný předmět připlachtil vzduchem. Bella synovce nakrmila a dnes se jí dokonce povedlo do něj dostat větší množství obsahu misky. Na stole, v jejích vlasech, dekoltu a na stěnách dnes skončila pouze třetina, měla tedy nejlepší skóre z celé rodiny. Po obědě se jí podařilo blonďatého andílka celkem bez protestu uspat a dokonce si taky zdřímla. Už se nemohla dočkat, až to škodolibě bude vyprávět Luciusovi, který, když na něj vyšlo hlídání, vypadal po pár hodinách se svým synem hůř, než po celodenní bitvě.

Když Lucius navečer přišel, Bellatrix seděla s malým na koberci a bavila ho levitujícími pěnovými kostkami s obrázky magických tvorů. Lucius se začal se synem vítat a Bellatrix vstala, aby mu udělala místo. Právě si nalévala kávu, když zaslechla útržek rozhovoru otce se synem.

„Tak Draco, copak jste celý den s tetou dělali?“ Malý chlapec vypískl zvonivým hláskem:

„Boldel, kulva dvát.“

„Bello!“ zařval Lucius, ale nebylo mu to nic platné. Jmenovaná vzala do zaječích a když se za ní ohlédl, zbyla z ní jenom šmouha tmavých vlasů vlajících chodbou a rezonující hlas: „Je to můj malý, učenlivý šikulka!“


	24. Hlava rodiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius si chtěl tak trochu dupnout a projevit se jako správná hlava rodiny, nicméně Narcissa mána věci trochu jiný názor.

_ **By Bella L'Étranger** _

Na Malfoy manor právě vrzly vchodové dveře a objevila se paní domu.

„Narcisso, znovu ti důrazně opakuji, že jsem zásadně proti, aby našeho syna hlídala tvá sestra,“ durdil se Lucius.

„Ale proč, drahý? Je to jeho teta, má ho ráda a péči o něj zvládá,“ oponovala mu Narcissa.

„Má na něho špatný vliv,“ nedal se Lucius, tentokrát rozhodnutý dupnout si jako hlava rodiny. Jeho ženě se nebezpečně zúžily oči.

„A můžeš mi laskavě říct, v čem ten její špatný vliv spočívá?“ ozvala se výhružným tónem, který dával jasně najevo, že by Lucius měl vážit svá další slova na adresu Belly.

„No, víš, jak má Bella proříznutou pusu,“ zkoušel to Lucius trochu smířlivěji. Došlo mu, že když bude Bellu kritizovat, popudí proti sobě Narcissu, která svou starší sestru zbožňovala. Blackovic holky a jejich soudržnost. Narcissa významně povytáhla obočí. Její manžel se pod jejím přísným pohledem začal kroutit a s mnoha pauzami ze sebe dostával, čeho byl před pár minutami svědkem. Rudý až na zádech se konečně přinutil reprodukovat slova, která před chvílí slyšel z rozkošných úst svého čtrnáctiměsíčního syna. „Draco od ní pochytil některé vskutku nemístné výrazivo,“ soukal ze sebe, doufaje, že mu Narcissa dá za pravdu. „Před chvíli jsem se od něj například dozvěděl, že s tetičkou celý den dělali a to cituji: ,Bordel, kurva drát ‘, konec citace.“ Rozhořčeně čekal, co na to jeho žena.

Fakt, že se z plna hrdla rozesmála, mu na náladě opravdu nepřidal.


	25. Už si ho měří

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco se s Nagini nakonec přece jenom trochu zkamarádí aneb malá lekce z herpetologie pro Cissy.

_**By Apolena Dostrašilová** _

Byl nádherný teplý den. Narcissa vzala malého Draca na zahradu, aby také pobyl na čerstvém vzduchu. Spokojeně usedla na lavičku a užívala si klidu, ptáci okolo ní štěbetali a malý synek se jí neobratně batolil v měkké trávě vedle nohou. Jen na malou chvíli zavřela oči. Jakmile se vzbudila, zjistila, že Draco někam zmizel. Snažila se nepanikařit a vydala se po stopě zválené trávy. Dorazila až k plochému kamenu, který během letních slavností hojně využívali jako bar. Tam ji polilo horko a zachvátila panika. Na ploše kamene se vyhřívala Nagini stočená kolem jejího spokojeně oddechujícího syna.

„Sonorus!“ ukázala si hůlkou na hrdlo a poté zaječela: „Luciusi!“ Probudila tím i hada a malého Draca. Ten se rozespale tulil k hadímu tělu a nechápavě koukal na svou matku. Narcissa k němu vztáhla ruce, aby ho vyprostila, ale Nagini na ni jenom výhružně zasyčela. V tu chvíli doběhl na místo Lucius a nechápavě se podíval na manželku.

„Tak dělej něco!“ zakřičela Narcissa bez ohledu na fakt, že nezrušila zesilující kouzlo na svůj hlas. „Vždyť už si ho měří!“ Lucius o krok ustoupil. Zhodnotil celou situaci a pokusil se uklidnit ženu:

„Ona mu nic neudělá, Pán zla jí to zakázal. A hadi si kořist neměří, je to jen fáma.“

„Jako kdybys tomu zrovna ty rozuměl,“ utrhla se na něj Narcissa, sebrala veškerou odvahu, aby zvedla syna z hadího těla a nasupeně odešla. Cestou ještě probodla manžela nenávistným pohledem. 


	26. Učíme se mluvit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix je žena mnoha talentů, o tom už jsme se stihli přesvědčit. Málokdo by se ale možná nadál, že mezi její četné schopnosti patří i didaktika logopedie.

By Apolena Dostrašilová

„Jsi Draco,“ povzdechla si Narcissa frustrovaně.

„Dlaco,“ opakoval nejméně po sté její syn.

„Nech to na mně,“ ozvala se Bella od dveří.

„Jseš si jistá?“ zeptala se unaveně Narcissa. „Luciuse už to jeho šišlání rozčiluje. Já ho to ,R‘ prostě už naučit musím.“

„Já to zvládnu,“ ujistila ji Bella a vystrkala ji z pokoje. „Taak, broučku,“ usmála se na synovce, „řekni ,Crucio‘.“

„Klucijo,“ zažvatlal Draco. „Nene, pěkně se soustřeď a hezky řekni ,Crucio‘!“ opakovala Bella a musela se hlídat, aby nesáhla po hůlce. Takhle nasucho to nebylo ono.

„Crrrucio,“ pronesl chlapeček odhodlaně.

„Ty jsi můj šikulka,“ vlepila mu pusu na čelo. „A teď řekni ,Draco‘.“

„Drrraco,“ zašeptal nejistě. „Cissy! Pojď sem!“ zaječela Bella z plných plic. Narcissa vletěla do dětského pokoje, v očích smrt. „Broučku, řekni mamince svoje jméno,“ vybídla Bella synovce.

„Drrraco,“ řekl chlapec už o poznání jistěji.

„Jak se ti tohle povedlo?“ zeptala se Cissy se slzami dojetí v očích. „Ehm… to není podstatné,“ zapředla Bella nevinně. „Ale radši si dobře hlídej hůlku.“


	27. Vybraný slovník

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco dělá rychlé pokroky, a rozvoj jeho řečových dovedností je díky tetičce Belle téměř raketový. Jeho matku Cissy čeká překvapení. Co řekne na skokový vývoj svého malého andílka?

_ **By Bella L'Étranger** _

Narcissa a Bellatrix seděly u oběda a pokoušely se přemluvit malého Draca, aby snědl alespoň něco z pečené zeleniny, co měl na talíři. Draco si s jídlem spíš hrál, než že by ho konzumoval.

„Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr,“ obdivoval svou novou schopnost, jež se objevila teprve před pár dny. Bellatrix a Narcissa postupně vzdaly své úsilí malého nakrmit. Mluvily o kde čem a postupně uždibovaly pečenou zeleninu. Najednou se ozval Draco s šibalským úsměvem:

„Pchestaňte baštit moji zeleninu…“. Sestry se po sobě podívaly.

„Co nám provedeš?“ zeptala se batolete pobavená Bellatrix. Chlapec se chvíli zamyslel, a pak zahlásil:

„Dostanete na prrrrrrdel!“

Narcissa tušila, že v Dracově vybraném slovníku bude mít prsty právě jeho oblíbená teta, která se navíc potvrdila v roli hlavní podezřelé tím, že se zvonivě rozesmála.


	28. Pohádky na dobrou noc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa a Lucius se chystají na večírek, a teta Bella je pověřena uspáváním malého Draca, přestože Lucius má o správnosti tohoto počínání své pochyby. Copak asi Bella vybere za pohádku?

By me (Bella L'Étranger)

„Narcisso, jsi si jistá, že je dobrý nápad, aby našeho syna uspávala tvoje sestra?“ zeptal se Lucius nabroušeně.

„Draco už leží a Bella mu akorát přečte pohádku. Nevidím v tom problém,“ ohradila se Narcissa, stojíc si tvrdě za svým.

„Jestli to na něj bude mít katastrofální vliv...“ nechal Lucius záměrně nedokončenou větu a raději se přemístil na večírek, kam byli se ženou pozvaní.   
Vrátili se uprostřed noci ve výborné náladě. Chystali se společně do postele, když je vyrušil hysterický dětský pláč. Oba vběhli do pokoje, kde už Bella utišovala v náruči jejich syna.

„Jen noční můra, to nic,“ konejšila chlapce a promrkla na rodiče.

„Co jsi mu četla?“ zablýsklo se zlostně Luciusovi v očích.

„Bajky barda Beedleho,“ odpověděla Bella nevinně a nenápadně kopla do Magie nejčernější, aby ji postrčila pod křeslo. 


	29. Hledá se muž

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Každá žena dřív nebo později dostane onu rozčilující otázku "Co ty a děti, kdy si nějaké pořídíš?" Ani Bellatrix se tomu bohužel nevyhla. Navíc, ona podpásovka přišla od vlastního švagra. Co Bella Luciusovi odpoví?

By Apolena Dostrašilová

„Bellatrix, zdá se mi, že s mým synem trávíš nepřiměřeně mnoho času,“ osopil se Lucius na svou drahou švagrovou. „Nechceš si raději pořídit vlastní dítě, na kterém bys prováděla ty experimenty, které honosně nazýváš výchovou?“

„Drahý švagře, ráda bych si pořídila dítě, ale nejprve musím najít schopného otce,“ vrátila Bella úder.

„Vždyť jsi vdaná.“

„Ach, máš pravdu, skoro bych zapomněla...“ protáhla Bella kysele. „Ale to nic nemění na faktu, že hledám schopného budoucího otce.“

„Co máš proti svému muži?“ zajímalo Luciuse. „Prakticky nic,“ začala Bella s jedovatým úšklebkem, „snad jenom to, že se narodil...“


	30. Tisíc argumentů

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius má průšvih. Podaří mu bruslit na tenkém ledě, nebo se vykoupe v ledové vodě vlastních lží a podvodů? 
> 
> tato kapitola vznikla jako jedna z bonusovek k příležitosti tisícovky přečtení na wattpadu

By Apolena Dostrašilová

Lucius se vrátil do svého sídla a div, že nevrněl blahem. Dlouho si tak neužil jako v posledních pár hodinách. Žhavá náruč bezejmenné mulatky v onom nočním podniku v Leedsu dokázala spolehlivě zahnat všechny jeho starosti. Narcisse při odchodu tvrdil, že ho volá Pán zla, takže krytí bylo neprůstřelné, jako vždycky. Všechno šlo podle plánů až do chvíle…

„Kde jsi byl?!“ zavrčela Narcissa vtekle. Stála ve dveřích ložnice, hůlku napřaženou a před jejím pohledem by ucuknul snad i Pán zla.

„Měl jsem úkol od Pána...“

„Nelži!“ skočila mu Narcissa do řeči. „Zavolal si Bellu sotva pár minut poté, co jsi odešel. Vrátila se už před dvěma hodinami. A hádej, co mi řekla?“

„Já...“ Lucius opět nedomluvil. „Že Pán zla volal ji, Mulcibera a Notta. Tebe nevolal. Takže se tě zeptám znovu. Kde jsi byl?!“ štěkala po něm a z očí jí létaly blesky.

V Luciusově mozku se po celou dobu žhavila všechna vlákna. _,Přiznej to! No tak, přiznej to!_ ‘ křičelo na něj špatné svědomí. , _Zatloukat, zatloukat, zatloukat_ …‘ odporovalo mu centrum zodpovědnosti. , _Tvrď jí, že Bellatrix lže,‘_ našeptávalo mu centrum kreativity, poněkud otupené alkoholem. Lucius se snažil ze všech sil zapojit zdravý rozum, ale nic ho nenapadalo. Nejvíc se ozývalo špatné svědomí.

„Já čekám a nebudu čekat věčně!“ zavrčela Cissy výhružně. Lucius se zhluboka nadechl. _,Salazare, nenechej mě v tom!_ ‘ Poté konečně spustil:

„Promiň, Narcisso. Dobře, já se ti tedy přiznám. Nešel jsem k Pánovi zla, nevolal mě. Byl jsem v jednom nočním podniku a zahnul jsem ti s mladinkou mulatkou. Jméno nevím, nezajímalo mě. Podvádím tě poslední dva roky, nejmíň jednou do měsíce. Ale miluji tě a jsem připraven nést následky,“ vypověděl Lucius, špatné svědomí evidentně vyhrálo. Narcissa s několika kletbami na jazyku přistoupila blíž. Ovanul ji pach levné skotské a hystericky se rozesmála:

„Ty jsi vážně neuvěřitelný! Co všechno ty si nevymyslíš, jen abych nepřišla na to, že jsi zase celý večer propil se Severusem na Tkalcovské!“ Lucius málem omdlel. , _Ono to vážně projde?_ ‘ Už už se nadechoval, že pronese nějakou blbost, kterou Cissu spolehlivě vytočí, když se z dětského pokoje ozval pláč. Cissy odběhla postarat se o synka a Lucius se odebral do sprchy, aby vystřízlivěl a připravil si tisíc argumentů, kterými obhájí, že jí zatajil noční pitku s kamarádem. 


	31. Dobrý nápad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luciusovi se znovu ozvaly bilogické hodiny, nebo spíše touhy rozsévače. S jakou odezvou se setká jeho návrh?

By Bella L'Étranger (me)

Lucius a Narcissa seděli v  křeslech u krbu a bavili se o plánech na víkend. Narcissa  nadhodila:  „Drahý, co kdybychom si udělali v  sobotu hezký večer? Draco bude u Severuse, lepší  příležitost se nám dlouho nemusí naskytnout. Mohli bychom si třeba od skřítků nechat udělat  krevety...“

„A co kdybychom si udělali dítě?“ tázal se nepřítomně Lucius, kterému se podařilo, jako  ostatně vždy, když mluvily ženy, zachytit pouze část rozhovoru. Narcissa se zakuckala. Chvíli se jí  zdálo, že se snad přeslechla, postupně jí však začalo být jasné, že slyšela přesně to, co slyšela. Jak z  toho ven?

„Hm, myslím, že bych si přece jenom dala spíš ty krevety,“ smečovala, jako by celá situace  nebyla víc, než pouhý nevhodný a obzvláště černý žert.


	32. Kdo chce, hledá způsoby, kdo nechce, hledá důvody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luciuse jeho chuť pořídit Dracovi sourozenci ještě nepustila, a znovu to téma vytáhl. Bude tentokrát vyslyšen, nebo narazí ještě tvrději?

By Bella L'Étranger (me)

Lucius si přisedl na postel ke své ženě, která listovala jakousi bichlí. Nevěděl, jak začít, jak  stočit řeč k  tomu, čím se už nějaký čas zaobírala jeho mysl. Jednou nebo dvakrát už to zkusil i  naznačit, ale jeho slova padla na neúrodnou půdu, byla smetena ze stolu, či obrácena v  žert. Zavrtěl  se, poposedl a hlasitě si odkašlal. Narcissa ho ignorovala, čekala, co z  něj zase vypadne. Konečně se odhodlal:

„Víš, drahá, já jsem si s  tím dítětem nedělal legraci. Zkus se nad tím zamyslet, jaké by bylo  pořídit Dracovi sourozence...“ pohlédl na svou ženu pohledem, který by se dal skoro považovat  za  psí oči. Narcissa si hluboce povzdechla, tušila, že toto téma jednou přijde. 

„Drahý, miluji našeho syna nade všechno na světě, ale nic takového už znovu podstoupit  nehodlám, pokud se tomu budu moct vyhnout. Copak ty se nepamatuješ, na všechny ty změny  nálad, pláč, chutě, přejídání, tloustnutí, stěžování...“ odmlčela se. „A o samotném porodu ani  nemluvím. Tys totiž nemusel procpat objekt velikosti melounu otvorem velkým jako dejme tomu  citrón,“ vytáhla poslední argument.  Lucius zmlkl. 

,Tohle je i na mě těžký kalibr,‘  pomyslel si, zatímco cítil znepokojivé pnutí  ve  slabinách. Chuť plodit děti ho pro dnešní večer přešla.


	33. Několik špatných rozhodnutí

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I matky malých dětí mají právo si od svých ratolestí odpočinout. Bývá kolem toho spousta zábavy, zejména pro hlídající tatínky. Jak se Lucius popere s dopolednem, které je nucen trávit péčí o svého syna?

By Apolena Dostrašilová

Lucius Malfoy byl psychicky na dně. Poklidné jarní dopoledne se pro něj stalo noční můrou. Narcissa měla velice neodkladnou schůzku s kamarádkami u kávy a on měl na krku malého Draca. Synek měl toho dne destruktivní náladu a Luciuse už nebavilo nepřetržitě sesílat Reparo na všechny drahé dekorace v domě. Vzal tedy Draca na pískoviště v jižní části zahrady, které musel nechat vybudovat poté, co si jeho choť v časopisu Naše kouzelné děťátko přečetla, že je to dobrá věc. Lucius pískoviště také dokázal ocenit, protože Draco si na něm vystačil sám a neměl tam co zničit. Problém nastal ve chvíli, kdy byl čas jít k obědu. Mladý pán si totiž v písku vyhrabal nesouměrnou a celkem hlubokou díru a už dobrých patnáct minut hystericky brečel, protože si ji nemohl vzít s sebou.

Zoufalý otec zkusil všechno – nadával, prosil, skuhral, dokonce zkusil chlapci nabídnout úplatek. Všechno bylo marné, díra v písku prostě vyhrávala. Draco už byl od pláče brunátný a Narcissa byla bezpochyby na cestě domů. Situace byla vážná. Lucius nakonec tasil hůlku a seslal na svého syna Aquamenti. Sprška studené vody Draca skutečně probrala a přiměla ho, po padesátém otcově příkazu, opustit pískoviště. K Luciusově smůle ovšem mokrý chlapec zakopl a vyválel se v písku. Než ho stihl Lucius posbírat a kouzlem očistit, ozvalo se za ním:„Luciusi! Tak tady jste!"

„Mámaaa!“ zapištěl Draco, vyškubl se a vyběhl za maminkou, ke které se ihned přitulil. Lucius se s odevzdaným povzdechem otočil, rozhodnutý statečně čelit svému osudu. „Můj drahý, proč se na mě právě přilepila koule bahna a špíny a říká mi ,mami‘?“


	34. Mladý proutek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix se chystá zase jednu vzít výuku svého synovce do vlastních rukou, protože co se v mládí naučíš,...

By Bella L'Étranger (me)

Bellatrix seděla v pohodlném křesle se svým synovcem na klíně. Draco se celou dobu bavil tím, že jí chňapal po vlasech a všemožně je cuchal. Bella se jenom shovívavě smála. Najednou jeho pozornost upoutala hůlka položená na stolku. Automaticky po ní sáhl a namířil před sebe tak, jak to viděl u dospělých. 

„Správně, Draco!“ rozzářila se Bella. „A teď řekni:  ,Avada kedavra‘ !“ 

„Bellatrix!“ ozvali se unisono nasupení rodiče za jejími zády. 

„Ale no tak, Cissy, vždyť je to hra,“ udělala na sestru psí pohled. „A navíc, proutek se má ohýbat, dokud je mladý.“

„Já tě taky ohnu...“ začal vztekle Lucius, přerušil ho ale Bellin výbuch smíchu. 

„Tak to bych chtěla vidět!“ dusila se smíchy. „Na to nemáš koule!“ 

„Koule.“ opakoval Draco.

„Bello!“


	35. Nálezci odměna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malfoyovy i jejich další známé zásáhla rána jako blesk z čistého nebe. Jsou bezradní. Podaří se jim vymyslet plán a ponese jejich snaha nějaké ovoce?

Lucius přecházel z jedné strany jídelny na druhou jako šelma v kleci a co pár vteřin sikontroloval Znamení zla. Něco bylo strašně špatně. Asi před hodinou ucítil pálení, jako když ho Pán zla volá, ale než si vzal masku a stihl se přemístit, volání utichlo. A Znamení, ač stále sytě černé, vypadalo mrtvě. Běžně alespoň trochu svědilo nebo o sobě dávalo jinak znát, ale nyní by o něm nevěděl, kdyby ho neustále nepozoroval. Narcissa houpala v náruči klimbajícího Draca a s obavami sledovala manžela. Lucius vypadal, že každou chvíli dostane infarkt, a Bellatrix poletovala kdesi venku a snažila se zburcovat všechny k hromadné záchranné misi.

„Severusi!“ zvolal Lucius, když krbem do jeho domu vstoupil lektvarista. Byl smrtelně bledý, na tváři obvyklou netečnou masku. „Jaké jsou zprávy z druhé strany?“

„Podle všeho to vypadá, že jsou naše dny sečteny,“ začal Severus pomalu vynášet ortel, „Pán zla zmizel. A podle Brumbála to Potterovo děcko přežilo Pánovu Avadu.“

„To přece není možné!“ vyjekla Narcissa a přitiskla si Draca pevněji k sobě. V tu chvíli seozvalo několikero lupnutí a v salónu přibyli oba bratři Lestrangeové, Dolohov, Barty Skrk a Bellatrix, jejíž zarudlé oči svědčily o nedávném pláči.

„Podle Brumbála se ta Avada odrazila zpátky a zasáhla ho. Pán zla je mrtvý,“ dokončil Severus.

„Ne! Nemůže být!“ začala hystericky vřískat Bellatrix, čímž probudila Draca. „Ale naše Znamení jsou mrtvá,“ obořil se na ni nervózní Lucius.

„A pokud jsou mrtvá naše Znamení, je nejspíš mrtvý i on,“ navázal na něj Severus a pozorně sledoval všechny kolem. Musel nějak rozptýlit svou mysl.

„Není mrtvý!“ vřískala Bellatrix. „Určitě je jen zraněný a potřebuje nás. Najdu ho! Půjdu zaním třeba do pekla! Udělám cokoliv!“

„Jasně, drahá švagrová...“ upoutal na sebe pozornost Rabastan, „...a začni inzerátem v Denním věštci,“ dokončil ironicky.

„Jo, to uděláme,“ vložil se do debaty mladý Barty, „něco jako ,Ztratil se nám Pán zla, nálezci odměna!‘, šlo by?“

 _Spíš, kdo ho najde, dostane Avadu mezi oči!_ zaklel v duchu Severus, ale nahlas neřekl nic. Bellatrix rozpoutala peklo v podobě plánů na marnou záchrannou misi a v salónu se strhla divoká hádka. Severus tedy následoval příkladu Narcissy a nenápadně se vypařil.


	36. Dovolená u moře

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix náhle zmizela, a zbyla po ní obrovská prázdnota. Jak se s nepřítomností své milované tety srovná Draco a jak mu Narcissa zvládne celou situaci vysvětlit?

By Apolena Dostrašilová

Malému Dracovi se velmi stýskalo po hodné tetě. Bellatrix však byla odsouzena k doživotí  v  Azkabanu. 

„Mámiii! Já ci tetu Bellu,“ vztekal se maličký Draco, až mu rudnul obličejík.

„Miláčku, ale teta Bella teď nepřijde,“ snažila se ho konejšit Narcissa zadržujíc slzy.  „Ale já ci!“ trval na svém uslzený chlapeček.

„Teta Bella je pryč,“ pronesl Lucius chladně. 

„Kde je teta?“ rozšířil Draco oči zájmem, nepřestal však popotahovat. 

„Teta Bella je...“ váhala Narcissa, „na dovolené, u moře...“ dodala nejistě. Lucius zcela nearistokraticky vybuchnul smíchy za nesouhlasného pohledu své manželky.  V duchu si přemítal, jaký má asi jeho milovaná švagrová výhled na moře ze své cely. Představil si i  ono romantické šumění vln. 


	37. Rodina nad zlato. Nebo ne?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius je okolnostmi nucen zjišťovat, zda je možné dostat Bellatrix z Azkabanu. Kam až sahá jeho oddanost rodině?

By Bella L'Étranger (me)

Lucius Malfoy napochodoval do kanceláře ministra kouzel. Dohnala ho k  tomu  dlouhotrvající zoufalost z  nepřítomnosti jeho švagrové. Ne, že by mu divoká Bellatrix, která  o  taktním chování v  životě neslyšela, chyběla, ale Draco po ní pořád kňoural a upřímně řečeno,  Luciusovi docházelo, že hlídací teta Bellatrix byla jednou z  nejlepších věcí, která ho při jeho  otcovství potkala. 

Navíc, Narcisse se po sestře také stýskalo a Lucius tušil, že kdyby Bellu přivedl  vítězně domů, jeho kredity by výrazně stouply.  A Bella by mu byla tak zavázaná, že by ji mohl  využívat, jak by se mu zachtělo. Ten plán se mu líbil. 

„Popletale, čistě ze zvědavosti... Kolik by mě stálo, kdybych chtěl z Azkabanu vyplatit svoji  švagrovou? Ne, že bych její činy schvaloval, upřímně řečeno ji sotva dokážu vystát a navíc dostala,  co si zaslouží, ale můj syn a má žena mi doma neustále pláčou. A navíc, pořád je to má rodina,“  nasadil masku starostlivého manžela a otce. Učiněný rodinný typ.  Popletal si povzdechl. 

„Drahý Luciusi, příteli, víte, jak závažný zločin ta osoba spáchala. Je  takřka nemožné ji dostat z  Azkabanu. Krom toho, stálo by vás to zřejmě všechno jmění, které máte, a možná  ještě něco navíc.“  Lucius se zamračil. Podobnou odpověď nečekal - jeho peníze mu spolu s  jeho uhlazeným  vystupováním otevíraly mnohé dveře. A tam, kde nezabralo jeho „osobní kouzlo“, většinou  pomohlo vyhrožování, zastrašování a manipulace. Kývl. 

„Rozumím, tedy zapomeňte, že jsem tu dnes vůbec byl. Belle bude nakonec přece jenom  lépe tam, kde je.“ Bez pozdravu odkráčel z  ministrovy kanceláře a cestou ještě dumal.  , _N_ _ o co,  Narcisse pořídím kočku nebo ji vezmu na romantický výlet, aby přišla na jiné myšlenky, a Draca  _ _bude častěji hlídat Severus. Je to jeho kmotr a je na čase, aby se sblížili_.‘


	38. Vzpomínky zůstanou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcisse se nedaří zavřít ránu, kterou utržila po zatčení Bellatrix.

By Apolena Dostrašilová

Narcissa se jen těžko vyrovnávala s novou situací. Odsouzení Bellatrix na doživotí pro ni  byl šok a nebyla schopná to plně akceptovat. A neustálý stesk jejího syna jí v tom také nepomáhal.  Až skoro po třech měsících našla odvahu vstoupit do „její“ ložnice. Vše bylo, jak to  Bellatrix nechala, jako kdyby se měla každou chvíli vrátit. Narcisse se do očí nahrnuly slzy.

Zabloudila pohledem k nočnímu stolku a všimla si knihy, kterou už párkrát viděla. Útlý zápisník  s  červenými deskami, uprostřed záložka. Myslela, že je to Belly deník a neubránila se zvědavosti.  Co se vlastně Belle honilo hlavou?  Otevřela zápisník tam, kde byla záložka. Začetla se do rukou psaných řádků a zjistila, že to  není deník, ale nějaký příběh z Bradavic. Že by deník ze studijních let? Určitě ne! Bella si tu  příhodu s nahým Brumbálem musela vymyslet. Cissy zvědavě otočila na první list a četla:  „Pohádky na dobrou smrt...“ Lehce se zarazila, byl to přesně styl její sestry. 

„...nikdy bych nevěřila, že se zrovna já budu zabývat pohádkami...“ Cisse došlo, že si právě  čte v  příbězích, které Bella sama vymýšlela pro malého Draca. Otočila zpět na rozečtenou pohádku  a za chvíli se u ní rozesmála. Sice na ni z každé věty křičely sestřiny vyjadřovací schopnosti, ale  příběh to byl vskutku komický.

„Drahá,“ ozvalo se ode dveří, „co to čteš?“

„Našla jsem Belly deník,“ zahrála to Narcissa do autu. Kdyby tohle Lucius dostal do ruky,  jistě by to shledal pro syna nevhodným a zápisník by osobně rituálně spálil. A ona se rozhodla tyhle  vzpomínky na sestru zachovat.  Snad nebude také zvědavý!

„Drahá, přísahej, že mě s obsahem nikdy neseznámíš!“ vykřikl Lucius zhrozeně.

„Drahý, buď si jistý, že tajemství mojí sestry jsou pro tebe tabu,“ ušklíbla se Narcissa a  prosila Salazara, aby Lucius její lež neprokoukl.  „Jako bych o ní něco nevěděl...“  brblal si Lucius pro sebe, když odcházel. A jestli po něčem  opravdu netoužil, byly to podrobné informace o tom prapodivném rádoby vztahu Bellatrix a Pána zla. Fuj!


	39. Bomba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius zase jednou musí plnit svou roli otce, což se mu ale velmi nehodí do krámu. Draco je bystré dítě a umí už velmi důrazně projevovat svůj názor.

By Bella L'Étranger (me)

Lucius Malfoy se procházel po Příčné ulici a za ruku vedl svého dvouletého syna.  Potřeboval si něco nutně vyřídit v  Obrtlé ulici, a skoro se mu podařilo vyklouznout z  domu  s  chabou a lživou výmluvou, že: ‚si jde jenom něco vyřídit s  ministrem‘, jenomže Narcissa  nekompromisně zavelela, že dnes hlídá. Nikoli poprvé proklel v  duchu skutečnost, že jeho švagrová  sedí v  Azkabanu, hlídací teta by teď bodla. Teď stál před těžkým oříškem.  Vzít Draca do Obrtlé a  riskovat, že to vyžvaní, nebo si nechat pro dnešek zajít chuť na nákupy? 

Náhle zahlédl známou tvář. Pevněji sevřel synovu ruku, a rozběhl se za Macnairem, co mu  nohy stačily. Nebohé batole vlekl s  sebou. Konečně ho doběhl.

„Zdravíčko, Macnaire, potřeboval bych službičku,“ vyhrkl. Nečekal na souhlas a  pokračoval: „Pohlídáš mi na pár minut syna, musím si něco ‚vyřídit‘. Je to naléhavé,“ mrkal a trhal  hlavou směrem k  Obrtlé ulici, načež se sehnul k  synovi:  „Draco, počkej tady se strejdou Waldenem, já se hned vrátím.“ Zaskočený Macnair se  nezmohl ani na protest, jako by mu ještě nedošlo, co se děje (koneckonců, nikdy mu to zvlášť  rychle nezapalovalo).

„Ale proč, já neci,“ diskutoval malý blonďáček. Kolemjdoucí se ohlédli, pár se jich i  zastavilo. Lucius znervózněl a několikrát přešlápl. 

„Já si musím něco zařídit.“ Draco začal natahovat moldánky a vzápětí se rozkřičel na celé  kolo, čímž sebeovládání svého otce nepomohl. Náhle nervózního Luciuse napadl spásný nápad.  „Draco, já si musím odskočit. Nechceš přece, abych se to...abych měl mokré kalhoty,“ domlouval synovi Lucius. V  té chvíli si neuvědomil, že už má celkem početné publikum, které se  teď při té představě chichotalo. Draco se natáhl a drobnou ručičkou rychle ohmatal otcovy  choulostivé partie, načež zvonivým hlasem vypískl:

„No jo, nemá plínu, musí, nebo bude malér,“ čímž spolehlivě odpálil bombu. Okolo stojící  dav vybuchl smíchy. Všichni se náramně bavili při představě uhlazeného Luciuse s „malérem“  v  kalhotách. Nejeden z  přihlížejících mu to upřímně přál. 


	40. Preventivní prohlídka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco roste a prospívá přímo ukázkově. Jako všechny děti jeho věku dokáže svým rodičům občas připravit horkou chvilku.

By Apolena Dostrašilová

Narcissa byla s Dracem na tříleté preventivní prohlídce na dětském oddělení nemocnice u Sv.Munga. Lucius měl jít s nimi, ale čirou náhodou ho večer před tím kontaktoval Yaxley, a tak musel na neodkladnou schůzku na ministerstvo. Lékouzelnice Draca změřila, zvážila a udělala mu kompletní diagnostický panel. Všechno bylo v pořádku, chlapec prospíval přesně tak, jak měl. Následovala zkouška zraku a sluchu. Tato část se poněkud protáhla, protože Draco měl zrovna své „a proč“ období a než splnil jakýkoli pokyn, musela mu lékouzelnice vysvětlit důvod. Naštěstí to vypadalo, že je zvyklá.

Jako poslední přišel na řadu test rozvoje kognitivních funkcí. Lékouzelnice ukazovala Dracovi obrázky a chlapec měl říkat, co na nich je. Hůlku, kotlík i sovu poznal ihned. Pak před něj lékouzelnice položila obrázek gorily a chlapec vypískl:

„Jéé, to je strejda Macnair!“ Narcissa se na lékouzelnici omluvně podívala, žena to ale pobaveně přešla a ukázala další obrázek, tentokrát hada.

„To je Nagini?“ zeptal se chlapec váhavě. Nyní už lékouzelnice vyžadovala vysvětlení.O Narcissu se pokoušely mdloby a jen silou vůle ze sebe vysoukala:

„Náš známý měl hada Nagini jako mazlíčka.“„Ach, tak,“ přikývla lékouzelnice a položila před Draca obrázek krysy. Cissy zavřela oči a celé své vědomí upnula k jediné myšlence: ,Salazare, prosím, dej, ať si Draco nevzpomene na Červíčka...


	41. Neštěstí ve hře,...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luciuse přepadla hráčská vášeň a tak pozval pár známých na partičku. Malý Draco zase perlí, a jeho záškodnická činnost za sebou nejspíš nechá prázdné peněženky a uražená ega.

By Bella L'Étranger (me) 

Lucius Malfoy pozval do svého sídla několik svých vlivných známých na partičku karet.  Kolem stolu se sešli všichni jeho takzvaní přátelé a i pár těch, se kterými se doufal spřátelit, protože  měl dojem, že by se mu mohli hodit. Jelikož Lucius hrál zásadně jen tehdy, když mohl vyhrát,  vyloučil předem všechny hry, u kterých bylo hlavní zbraní účinné blafování, poněvadž všichni jeho  vybraní společníci byli nadaní lháři a podvodníci, protože se jim podařilo vylhat se z  hrozícího  uvěznění v  Azkabanu. Rozhodl se pro Žolíky.  Navzdory jednoduché hře mu celý večer nešla karta a postupně dlužil službičku nebo malý  obnos každému u stolu. Začínal být rozzuřený doběla, jak se jeho autorita, o které si myslel, že je  nezpochybnitelná, postupně vytrácela .  , _ To přece není možné, za chvíli si ze mě začnou tropit šašky _ . ‘ 

Všichni u stolu se nenápadně culili, trousili narážky na štěstí v  lásce a Luciusovi neuniklo,  že se něčím náramně baví, ten skrytý vtip mu však unikal. Nevšiml si totiž, že přímo za jeho zády je  skleněná vitrína, ve které se odrážejí jeho karty, a všichni tak vědí, s  čím hraje. Nakonec se ohlédl a  zjistil svůj omyl. Stálo ho všechny síly držet se svého uhlazeného vystupování.  , _ Proč mi to u všech  _ _rarachů nikdo neřekl?_ ‘  Soptil v  duchu.  , _Tohle jim nedaruju_.‘ 

Posunul si křeslo tak, že už mu  do  karet vidět nebylo. Jeho protihráči si zklamaně povzdychli.  Macnair rozdal karty a Lucius si prohlížel, co mu přišlo na ruku.  , _ Není to špatné, čistá  postupka, dvě dámy, dva králové, jeden žolík... S  _ _tím už něco uhraju_.‘  V  ten moment se u stolu  objevil jeho tříletý syn, a začal se otci sápat na klín. Lucius, aby dostál své image vzorného rodiče,  si Draca posadil na kolena a nechal mu nahlédnout do svých karet. Draco chvíli pozoroval hru, a  pak se začal otce vyptávat. 

„Tati, a proč máš tu paní dvakrát, pokaždé s  jiným obrázkem? A ty pány s  korunou máš taky  dvakrát...“ Lucius protočil panenky a než stihl Draca okřiknout, ozval se jeho zvonivý hlásek  znovu: 

„A tatííííí, na co máš tady toho kašpárka?“ Všichni se hlasitě rozesmáli a Lucius se kousl do rtu. Dnes večer se mu opravdu nedařilo, bylo mu jasné, že se na jeho účet budou všichni bavit  hodně dlouho. Měl by všechny co nejrychleji vypoklonkovat, než ho úplně oškubou.   



	42. Zákeřný útok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manželé Malfoyovi mají před sebou vidinu hezkého večera, kterou by snad nemuselo nic překazit. Jenže občas dospělí míní, a děti mění.

By Apolena Dostrašilová 

Narcissa uložila synka, přečetla mu pohádku a konečně se sama dostala do  postele. Měli  s  Luciusem výročí svatby, takže Draca přes den sice hlídal Severus, na noc u něj ale mladý pán  zůstat nechtěl a lektvarista nevypadal, že by ho to trápilo. Takže po romantické večeři, místo ještě  romantičtější intimní chvilky, vyzvedli Draca a Cissy ho musela zaopatřit. Teď už Draco klimbal a  nastal čas, aby manželé spokojeně pokračovali v započatém večeru.  Narcissa vklouzla do postele za Luciusem a ukradla si dlouhý polibek. Lucius zůstal ležet  na  zádech a vychutnával si pozornost své krásné ženy.

„ Byla jsi hodná, má drahá?“ zeptal se svůdně mezi polibky, rozhodnutý trochu si hrát.

„ Ani v nejmenším, drahý...“ odpověděla Cissy s šibalským úsměvem.

„ V tom případě budeš od  mého profesora potřebovat lekci...“

„ Tak to se těším...“ zavrněla spokojeně a znovu svého chotě políbila.

„ Mámí!“ ozvalo se v tu chvíli ode dveří a sotva se od sebe manželé spěšně odtáhli, skočil  k  nim do postele Draco s očima na vrch hlavy. Při svém skoku pochopitelně mířil přesně a přistál  kolenem na otcově rozkroku. Lucius vyjekl a s bolestnou grimasou se stočil do klubíčka.

„ Mami! U mě v pokoji je akromantule!“ breptal Draco vyděšeně. Narcissa se na Luciuse  omluvně podívala, chytla Draca za ruku a šli spolu tu akromantuli zlikvidovat . Netrvalo to ani pět minut, než Cissy kouzlem dočasně  omráčila droboučkého pavouka a  odlevitovala ho na terasu. Když se vrátila do dětského pokoje, Draco už únavou usnul. Vyrazila tedy do ložnice, aby zkusila zachránit manželský večer. Přitulila se k manželovi a  zavrněla: „Je  pan profesor  stále připraven na lekci? Ráda bych dnes zůstala i po škole."

„ Máš smůlu, drahá,  profesor  má rozšlápnuté brýle,“ zavrčel Lucius napůl bolestně, napůl  naštvaně. Oba si povzdechli a zaujali typickou polohu dlouholetých manželů – zády k sobě.


	43. Sladké sny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracovi chybí jeho teta Bella tak, že se mu zjevuje ve snech. Lucius bude mít nejspíše z této návštěvy menší radost, než jeho syn.

By Bella L'Étranger (me)

„Maminko, vážně se sny plní?“ zeptal se čtyřletý Draco napjatým hláskem u snídaně. „Víš, zdálo se mi o tetě Belle...“ Lucius se sykavě nadechl a pronesl:

„Vidíš, já říkal, že ho ta šílená ženská nemá hlídat. To nám byl Brumbál dlužen... Náš syn má i po dvou letech noční můry.“ Narcissa se kousla do rtu, aby manžela neposlala do háje. A trochu se lekla – co kdyby měl pravdu? Přece jen, Bella je...unikátní.

„Copak se ti zdálo, broučku?“ zeptala se, a doufala, že v jejím hlase nezní obavy, tedy voda na Luciusův mlýn.

„Teta mi v tom snu říkala, že mě má ráda, a že mi dá mládě baziliška, a budu jako Salazar....Chci, aby se ten sen splnil,” obrátil se Draco na matku s šedýma očima plnýma čisté naděje. Narcissa střelila po manželovi vítězným pohledem. ,Tak, vidíš!‘ říkaly její oči... Morální vítězství dočasně zcela zastínilo informaci, že jejichsyn chce smrtelně nebezpečného mazlíčka. ,Bazilišek...‘ zaúpěl v duchu Lucius, ,... ta Bellatrix mi ničí duševní zdraví, i když tu není. Je nebezpečná i na míle daleko!‘ Nikoli poprvé si přál, aby byla Narcissa jedináček.


	44. Pragmatik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blíží se Vánoce, čas radosti, čas rodinných setkání. Nervy jsou napjaté k prasknutí, uspokojit tchyni není vůbec snadné. Ale Vánoce by měly být v první řadě o dětech a Draco se opět přihlásí o slovo a způsobí malý poprask.

By Apolena Dostrašilová

Bylo třiadvacátého prosince a na Malfoy Manor se konala každoroční rodinná večeře. Pro  Narcissu to byl obzvláště náročný večer, protože Luciusova matka se celou dobu bavila tvrdou  kritikou své snachy a s tím spojeným litováním svého jediného syna. Dokud byla na svátky v sídle  i  Bellatrix, která si se společenskými konvencemi nikdy příliš nelámala hlavu, měla Narcissa  zastání. Od Luciuse ovšem oporu čekat nemohla, proto se rozhodla raději se kousnout do jazyku  a  návštěvu tchyně jednoduše tiše přetrpět. A stejně se Luciusově matce zdálo, že Narcissa i mlčí  příliš nahlas. 

Na kávu a dezert se přesunuli z jídelny do salónu, což lady Malfoyová neopomněla kousavě  okomentovat. Narcissa si vyslechla všechny její připomínky, počínaje nepohodlím při konzumaci  jídla mimo dosah stolu a nevhodným vlivem na výchovu Draca konče.  Draco se hned po dezertu vyšplhal dědečkovi na klín a vyptával se ho na všechno možné.  Do jejich debaty se aktivně zapojil i hrdý otec a Narcissa zoufale stočila diskuzi s tchyní na vcelku  neškodné téma – móda. To bylo tak asi jediné, u čeho nehrozila hádka během prvních pěti minut. 

„A dědečku? Kdy vůbec přijde Otec Vánoc s dárky?“ vypískl najednou Draco otázku a zněl  poněkud polekaně.

„Už pozítří,“ usmál se na chlapce Abraxas. „To už se nemůžeš dočkat?“ „Hmm, to ani ne,“ zavrtěl hlavou Draco. „Ale asi bych měl začít bejt hodnej,“ dodal  zamyšleně.

„Snad  ,být hodný‘ , ne?“ opravila ho babička a hned zpražila nenávistným pohledem  Narcissu:  „Na mou duši, celý Black!“ 

„Mýlíš se, drahá,“ upozornil svou choť Abraxas, „naopak je celý Malfoy. Už nyní chápe  dokonale, že účel světí prostředky"


	45. Vzlety, pády a kotrmelce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podle Luciusova názoru nastal čas, aby se Draco začal učit famfrpál. Jak asi dopadne jeho první let, a jak se na něj bude tvářit Narcissa?

By Apolena Dostrašilová

K pátým narozeninám dostal Draco mimo jiných úžasných dárků také dětské koště. Radoval se z něj snad nejvíc, přestože mnohé jiné dárky byly na první pohled zajímavější a také dražší. Luciuse potěšilo jeho zaujetí a hned se rozhodl, že osobně poskytne svému synovi první lekci v létání. Na zahradě dal Lucius Dracovi první pokyny a poté společně vyletěli patnáct stop nad zem. Draco byl v první chvíli nejistý, zakrátko ale přestal koště svírat křečovitě a zkoušel opisovat kruhy kolem otce.

„Draco, teď udělej pomalou otočku, poleť ke mně a zastav přímo po mém boku,“ nakázal Lucius a chlapec se jal nadšeně splnit tento úkol. Spěšně trhnul koštětem, téměř nalehl na násadu a tryskem se řítil k otci. Jenomže to neubrzdil a v plné rychlosti do něj vrazil. Lucius byl natolik v šoku, že si nevzpomněl na žádné pomocné kouzlo, sletěl dolů z koštěte a zůstal ležet na zemi s vyraženým dechem.

„Draco! Sleť ihned na zem!“ křičela na syna Narcissa, která celý výjev pozorovala zpovzdálí a nyní běžela k místu nehody.

„Mááámííí, já nevím jak!“ křičel Draco a začínal panikařit.

„Tak se pevně drž!“ křikla na syna Narcissa a namířila na něj hůlkou: „Wingardium Leviosa!“ vyřkla obyčejné levitační kouzlo, kterým popadla koště i se synem a opatrně jej snesla k zemi. Ihned sevřela Draca v náručí – tolik se bála. Ještě, že ta dětská košťata nejsou chráněná vůči kouzlům a dají se tak v případě maléru ovládat i ze země.

„Drahá...“ zachrčel Lucius.

„Ty buď zticha, když ani nevíš, k čemu máš hůlku!“ okřikla ho žena a probodla ho nasupeným pohledem. „Ujišťuji tě, Luciusi Malfoyi, že pokud s ním zkusíš znovu létat takhle vysoko dřív, než bude umět číst, strávíš polovinu svého života v kotrmelcích a zbytek u Svatého Munga!“


	46. Dětská zvídavost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dětská zvídavost a naprosté nevědomí o vžitých konvencích se často projevuje v těch nejnevhodnějších situacích. Jak si škrobený Lucius poradí s jejími projevy u svého syna?

By Bella L'Étranger (me)

Malfoyovi seděli u večeře. Dnes měli váženého hosta, Lucius pozval svého starého kumpána  Yaxleyho. Právě se propracovávali hlavním chodem, což byla hovězí pečeně Wellington, a  společensky konverzovali. 

„Tati, a prdí taky hadi?“ ozval se najednou jasný hlas pětiletého Draca. Lucius se zakuckal,  v  očích se mu nebezpečně zablesklo a rysy mu ztvrdly. Narcissa skryla svůj pobavený úsměv  za  pohár vína. 

„Je to ale hlavička, že?“ dusil smích Yaxley, který se bavil rozpaky pána domu. Ono to tomu  nafoukanci neuškodí. Navíc, nic tak hrozného se podle něj nestalo. Narcissa si pomyslela, že by se  jí líbilo, kdyby měl její muž trochu smyslu pro humor. Lucius zuřil. Yaxley si z  něj dělá dobrý den  a jeho vlastní syn používá takové... zmiňuje takové  nepatřičné jevy a ještě k tomu  u večeře . 

„Mladý muži, o takových věcech se nesluší mluvit, nota bene u večeře. Dnes nedostaneš  dezert a po večeři půjdeš do svého pokoje, abys přemýšlel o tom, jak se má pravý Malfoy chovat!“  zpražil Lucius mrazivým hlasem svého syna.

„Ano otče,“ sklopil pokorně hlavu junior.  , Ani nevypadá zklamaně, zřejmě je zvyklý,‘  pomyslel si Yaxley. Dospělí se chtěli vrátit ke svému rozhovoru, když v tom opět zazvonil dětský  hlas:  „A prdí teda hadi, nebo ne?“ Narcissa i Yaxley tentokrát už neudrželi dekórum a rozesmáli  se. Lucius si povzdechl. Narcissa a Yaxley si vyměnili významný pohled a smáli se dál. S  tímhle  materiálem se prostě nedá pracovat. 


	47. Nesnáším Bellatrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teta Bella zasahuje do života rodiny, i když je její nepřítomnost zoufale hmatatelná. Jeden člen rodiny z toho nemá úplně radost. Kdo to asi bude?

By Apolena Dostrašilová

Lucius se chystal na schůzku s ministrem Popletalem a měl opravdu naspěch. S Narcisso u se ráno poněkud pozapomněli společně ve sprše a teď reálně hrozilo, že poprvé v životě přijde  na je dnání pozdě. Narcissa měla jít s Dracem na návštěvu k Parkinsonovým a také už měla lehké  zpoždění. Oba tedy pobíhali po ložnici, hledajíce vhodné svršky, a Cissy k tomu prostřednictvím  jednoho ze skřítků komandovala Draca, aby se už konečně vyhrabal z postele a bleskově se oblékl.  Budila ho, než šla do sprchy – a to je už víc než před hodinou. 

„Drahá, kde mám ten smaragdový plášť s hady na lemu?“ zasupěl Lucius, když onen kus  oděvu nemohl najít. 

„Nemám tušení, nejspíš tam, kam sis ho dal,“ odsekla mu Narcissa, která pro změnu  pohřešovala svou nejlepší tylovou spodničku.

„Paní Narcisso, Dobby nerad ruší, ale pan Draco odmítá vstávat,“ zapištěl do toho shonu  skřítek, který se vyloupl, kdo ví odkud. 

„Vyřiď mu...“ začal vyhrožovat Lucius, ale Cissy ho utnula: 

„Já tam jdu, už jsem oblečená.“

„Jdu s tebou, drahá, protože tvá výchova je evidentně přespříliš liberální.“  Zpozdění – nezpoždění, oba rodiče vyrazili k pokoji malého Draca. Ten mezitím přeci jenom  opustil peřiny a začal se oblékat do košile a kalhot, které mu skřítek připravil na židli. Ve chvíli, kdy  mu rodiče vpadli do pokoje, akorát zápolil s knoflíky. 

„Ukaž to sem,“ rozkázala ihned Narcissa a jala se synovu košili zapnout, aby celou věc  urychlila. Lucius už se nadechoval k nějakému kázání, když si všiml svého pláště v herním koutku  pokoje. Vytáhl plášť a Draco zapištěl:

„Neee, kde teď bude Sally spát?“

„Co?“ zeptal se Lucius nechápavě.

„To byla Sallyho postýlka...“ vysvětlil mu syn, konečně se vysmekl Narcisse a popadl  do  náruče plyšového baziliška od tety Belly, který byl stále mnohonásobně větší, než jeho mladý  majitel.

„Nesnáším Bellatrix!“ vyštěkl Lucius a téměř se rozeběhl ke krbu v salónu, aby zkusil  stihnout svou schůzku. Pláštěm celou cestu třepal a snažil se narovnat pomačkané záhyby. Narcissa  se nadechla, že svému synovi vyčiní, poté si ale v onom baziliščím pelechu všimla několika kusů  svého drahého oblečení.  ,Ano, pokud tě někdy omrzí život v tichém, klidném a uklizeném domě, pořiď si dítě,‘ vzpomněla si na slova své zesnulé matky, když kouzlem zvedala část svého šatníku, aby jej  přestěhovala zpět do své skříně, doprovázená Dracovým nesouhlasným pohledem a uraženým  brbláním.


	48. Správný impulz

By Apolena Dostrašilová

Toho dne bylo na Malfoy Manor nezvykle živo, na návštěvu přišli Crabbeovi i Goyleovi. Otcové se odebrali do Luciusovy pracovny, aby vyřešili nějaké ty „obchodní záležitosti“ zahrnující  lahev whiskey a stížnosti na rozmary jejich žen. Matky začaly probírat módu a znudění chlapci byli  přinuceni zabavit se sami.  Malý Draco neskonale trpěl, protože ti dva nemotorní hromotluci nesdíleli jeho zájem  o  kouzelnické vědění ani o létání. Ze zoufalství tedy navrhl, že si zahrají na  schovávanou. Oba kluci  souhlasili, že budou počítat a společně poté Draca hledat. Jakmile si zakryli oči, Draco bleskově  doběhl do ložnice rodičů a schoval se do matčiny šatní skříně, kde se spokojeně uvelebil.  Slyšel, jak ti dva dupou po chodbě a začal v duchu opakovat:  ,Prosím, prosím, ať mě  nenajdou! Prosím, ať mě nenajdou! Já chci klid! Prosím, ať se ke mně nedostanou!‘

Vincent  s  Gregorym vstoupili do ložnice a začali se rozhlížet. 

„Tady není,“ supěl Crabbe.

„Určitě jo, přece jsme neslyšeli, že by utíkal po schodech. A všude jinde už jsme byli,“  spustil Goyle a Draco snad ani nedýchal. Jenom stále prosil, aby odešli. Kluci mezitím začali  otevírat skříně a nahlížet do nich. Draco pevně zavřel oči a soustředil se jenom na své přání. Skříň,  ve které byl, kluci nedokázali otevřít. 

„Tahle je zamčená!“ zvolal Crabbe a znovu zalomcoval dveřmi skříně. 

„Tak za to netahej!“ napomenul ho Goyle. „Když je zamčená, tak tam být nemůže!“  Kluci odešli a Draco úlevně vydechl. Jo, převezl je. Musel sám sebe pochválit. Potom mu  ale došlo, že neví, jak to udělal. Zkusil strčit do dveří, ty ale pevně držely. Draco začal panikařit.  „Mámíííí,“ začal ječet na celé kolo. 

„Draco!“ slyšel hlas své matky ze schodiště. „Okamžitě vylez a pojď si hrát s kamarády.“

„Máámííí, já nemůůůžu vééén,“ křičel ze všech sil. Do ložnice vešli oba rodiče současně, jen  těsně následovaní všemi hosty. 

„On je fakt v tý zamčený skříni,“ vykulil oči Goyle junior. Lucius vzal za madlo na dveřích,  ty se ovšem ani nepohly. Nasupeně tasil hůlku a začal zkoušet jedno odemykací a otevírací kouzlo  za druhým. Nic ale nepomohlo a Draco uvnitř začal brečet. 

„Jistě, proč to dělat jednoduše, když to jde i složitě, že?“ ušklíbla se Narcissa. „Dobby!“  křikla a v mžiku se před ní ukláněl jejich skřítek.  „Co může Dobby udělat pro svou paní?“

„Přiveď sem mého syna,“ dala jednoduchý pokyn. Skřítek s tichým puknutím zmizel,  ze  skříně se ozvalo tiché šramocení a po pár vteřinách už se uslzený blonďáček tiskl ke své matce. 

„Draco, jak jsi to udělal?“ ptal se zaraženě Lucius, když se před ním dveře skříně o pár vteřin později rozletěly. 

„Nevím,“ špitnul chlapec, který se stále odmítal pustit matčiny sukně. 

„Tedy příteli, to byla obdivuhodná ukázka divoké magie,“ pokýval hlavou Goyle starší a  všichni ostatní hosté se k němu přidali. Až večer před spaním Dracovi jeho matka vysvětlila, proč ho po zbytek dne všichni chválili a plácali po ramenou.


	49. Čí to dítě je

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splňovat očekávání svých otců je pro syny často velmi těžký úkol. Na malém Dracovi leží obrovský tlak.

By Apolena Dostrašilová

Lucius vešel do přijímacího salónku a našel Draca, jak sedí na předložce u krbu a zaujatě si  prohlíží erby na římse. Jakmile si chlapec všiml otce, rozzářily se mu oči a hned spustil první  z  laviny otázek: 

„Tati, to je znak naší rodiny?“ ukázal prstem na největší z erbů, kde se na zeleném poli  kroutil stříbrný had. 

„Ne, synu, to je znak Zmijozelu. To je školní kolej naší rodiny. Také tam jednou budeš  chodit,“ vysvětlil mu Lucius náležitě hrdě. Byl spokojený, že jeho syn projevil zájem o rodinu a  svůj společenský status.

„A proč je tam ten had?“ zajímalo malého Draca.

„Protože Salazar Zmijozel, zakladatel naší koleje, měl hadí jazyk,“ poučoval ho Lucius dál.  Draco vypadal zamyšleně, než se doptal:

„To měl jazyk na dvě půlky?“ Luciusovi se div nezatmělo před očima. 

„Narcisso!“ křikl a jmenovaná se zakrátko objevila ve dveřích. „Vysvětli laskavě svému  synovi, co je to hadí jazyk! Právě se mě zeptal, jestli měl Salazar jazyk na dvě půlky,“ promluvil  k  ní polohlasem. 

„No jistě!“ začala se tiše vztekat Cissy. „Když se mu něco povede, je to tvůj milovaný syn a  dědic. Jakmile něco neví, je to naopak můj syn, celý Black.“

„Jsem rád, že jsi to pochopila, drahá,“ ušklíbl se Lucius a vyklidil pole. Narcissa si přisedla k Dracovi na zem a začala mu vyprávět o Salazaru Zmijozelovi. 


	50. Výlet s otcem aneb Co Draco vyprávěl mamince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Před námi je jubilejní 50. kapitola série, která byla rozdělena na 4 části. Milí čtenáři, přejeme vám příjemné čtení a ať vás "Rodinka" pořád baví. Vaše autorské duo Bella L'Étranger a Apolena Dostrašilová.  
> V první části padesáté kapitoly se čtenář dozví, jaký raport podal malý Draco matce po té, co se vrátil z výletu s otcem.

By Apolena Dostrašilová

Lucius své ženě toho rána oznámil, že má po obědě nějaké důležité schůzky v Londýně.  Narcisse se zdálo, že má těch schůzek poslední dobou nějak více, než bylo zvykem, a tak ho  důrazně požádala, aby vzal malého Draca s sebou. Lucius toho dne měl opravdu samá obchodní  jednání, takže se společný den stal utrpením pro oba Malfoye.  Zatímco Lucius jednal na několika různých místech a musel neustále hlídat, aby Draco něco  neprovedl a také, aby ho někde nezapomněl, Draco se příšerně nudil. Musel po celou dobu mlčet,  protože by jinak otce a jeho společníky rušil. Když začal být skutečně otravný, strčil mu Lucius  do  ruky Denního věštce. Pohled na malého chlapce, který pečlivě zkoumá noviny byl lehce  komický. Merlin-žel Dracovi čtení ještě moc nešlo, tak se musel spokojit s prohlížením obrázků  a  následně s pokusy o přelouskání nadpisů. 

Když skončila všechna jednání, seděli spolu otec a syn u Děravého kotle. Najedli se a Draco si vykňučel ještě kakao jako bolestné. Lucius nad tím jenom povytáhl obočí. Draco už chtěl celý  výlet označit za děsnou nudu, ale nakonec se jedno světlé místo našlo. A také o něm po návratu  domů nezapomněl referovat mamince.

„Takže tatínek celé odpoledně jenom jednal a ty jsi se nudil?“ zeptala se ho Cissy, zatímco  ho ukládala a on jí postupně líčil, jak se měli.  „Jo,“ přikývnul Draco důležitě. „A pak jsme byli u Děravého kotle. Já měl nějakou zelenou  polévku a otec maso a brambory. Pak jsem dostal ještě kakao. A pak tam přišla paní s moc hezkou  kočkou. Otec celou dobu něco četl, tak jsem si s kočkou chtěl chvíli hrát,“ vyprávěl zívající Draco  a  Cissy už si v duchu sestavovala projev pro Luciuse o tom, že když má s sebou syna, měl by se mu  věnovat. „No, tak jsem řekl, že se mi moc líbí ta kočka, co teď přišla. Otec se na ni taky podíval, ale  pak se hned věnoval té paní, co s tou kočkou přišla. Mluvila moc vtipně, tak nějak u toho  chrochtala,“ zachichotal se a znovu zazíval. „Nabídl paní, aby si k nám přisedla, a já si tak mohl  s  kočkou hrát, zatímco oni se bavili. Paní se bavila i se mnou. Nevím, co řešili s otcem, ale asi se  nedohodli. Když jsem se zeptal, jestli bys nám dovolila taky takovou kočku domů, paní mi  najednou dala pusu,“ pokračoval a mimoděk si otřel čelo, „na otce se zaškaredila a rychle utekla.“ 

„Tak tohle bude mít dohru,“ zasyčela Cissy nadmíru zlostně.

„Maminko, ty se zlobíš?“ vykulil na ni Draco oči. „Já si jenom chtěl chvíli hrát. Vždyť jsi mi hraní s kočkama nezakázala,“ bědoval chlapec a dumal, co přesně provedl. Už čekal nějaké  hubování, ale místo toho dostal další pusu na čelo. 

Tobě ne, Draco, ale tvému otci jsem hraní si s kočkami zakázala více než důrazně,“ zašeptala mu do ucha a s tichým  ,dobrou noc‘ ho přikryla až po bradu.  ,Draco bude snad mít sladké sny, ale jeho otce čeká noční můra,‘ ušklíbla se jedovatě a  vydala se do své ložnice rozpoutat peklo. Však ona mu tu francouzskou čičinku pěkně osladí.


	51. Svůdník aneb Jak to bylo doopravdy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V druhé části naší jubilejní kapitoly nahlédneme pod pokličku Luciusovi a jeho balícím technikám.

By Bella L'Étranger (me)

Lucius se vlekl zahradami svého sídla a nechápavě kroutil hlavou. Přemýšlel, kde stráví  dnešní noc. Jeho vlastní žena ho vyhodila z ložnice, když jí jejich synek povyprávěl o dnešních  zážitcích.  ,Jak jsem mohl zplodit malého práskače?!‘  táhlo se hlavou Luciusovi. Znovu a znovu si  přehrával odpolední zážitek a přemýšlel, co na něm Narcissu tak rozčílilo, když se vlastně nic  nestalo.  Lucius seděl u Děravého kotle a studoval pergamen před sebou. Vedle něj seděl pětiletý  Draco, který se příšerně nudil. Kakao měl skoro dopité, otec se mu nevěnoval a pokaždé, když se  pohnul nebo promluvil, na něj jen podrážděně sykl. Aby si Draco ukrátil chvíli, pozoroval lidi  v  hostinci. Najednou se otevřely dveře a vešla úchvatná mladá žena. Měřila zhruba metr  sedmdesát, měla porcelánovou pleť a jasně zelené oči. Krokem gazely procházela hostincem, mezi  štíhlými kotníky se jí proplétal mainský mývalí kocour, stejně úchvatný jako jeho panička. Když  míjela stůl otce a syna Malfoyových, Draco nahlas zvolal: 

„Podívej tati, ta kočka je moc hezká!“  Lucius vzhlédl, aby syna napomenul, ale místo toho oněměl. Zíral na sošnou cizinku jako  na zjevení samotné bohyně Afrodité. Žena se usmála na Draca a zastavila se u něj. 

„Ty jsi moc rrroztomilý chlapešššek,“ oslovila ho a pohladila po vlasech. Lucius se vzpamatoval a vstal. 

„Syn má vkus po mně“ řekl hrdě. „Lucius Malfoy, jméno mé,“ dodal a vysekl drobnou  poklonu. „Ánšanté, madmazel,“ dodal příšernou francouzštinou svým nejsvůdnějším tónem, rychle  toho ale nechal, když viděl, jak povytáhla obočí. „Přisedněte si, prosím.“  Žena se nadechla k odmítnutí. 

„Prosím,“ ozval se Draco a udělal svůj nejlepší štěněcí kukuč. Váhavě přikývla a přijala  nabízenou židli, kocour se jí vyšplhal na klín a Draco ho hned začal škrabkat.  Lucius se mohl přetrhnout v lichotkách a sladkých nesmyslech, žena ale zůstávala zdvořile  chladná a věnovala se spíše Dracovi. Lucius se neohrabaně pokusil pozvat ji na schůzku. 

„A co vaše žena?“ tázala se tajemná neznámá.  „Má žena... ona...“ Lucius zkusil zlomený, pohnutý hlas, dokonce na moment složil hlavu  do dlaní. Konec věty nechal vyznít do ztracena. Doufal, že dotyčná dáma si bude myslet, že tragicky  ovdověl, nebo tak. Zřejmě se mu podařilo vzbudit kýžený dojem, protože kráska se na něj teď dívala  se soucitem. Rychle začal její otázku zamlouvat, aby se nezačala vyptávat. Lhát nechtěl, ne před  synem. Když ženu požádal o kontakt, odhadl podle její reakce, že nejspíš neodmítne. Pak ale zasáhl  Draco, když se důležitě zeptal: 

„Tati, tahle kočka i teta se mi líbí a chtěl bych si je nechat. Myslíš, že by nám to maminka  dovolila?“  Mladé ženě se v očích zablesklo. Vstala. Naposledy se na Draca usmála a vtiskla mu  děkovný polibek. Blonďáčkovi zůstala na čele stopa od červené rtěnky. Probodla Luciuse  znechuceným pohledem a odkráčela.  Zanechala Luciuse trudným úvahám o smůle a o tom, zda nemá Dracovi pro jistotu vymazat  paměť. Jestli se tohle dozví Cissy, bude mít co vysvětlovat.  A také, že měl. A rád by vysvětloval, jenomže Cissy poté, co si vyslechla Dracovu verzi, spustila jeden ze svých pověstných vzteklých záchvatů, tak se raději rozhodl vyklidit pole a vrátit  se, až jeho drahou (až příliš živou) polovičku přejde nejhorší vztek a bude s ní možné normálně  mluvit. 


	52. Lekce francouzštiny aneb Verze pro kamaráda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Třetí část naší jubilejní padesáté kapitoly. Že Luciusovi nečiní lhaní problém, to už víme. Kam až při své snaze udělat dojem na Severuse dojde tentokrát?

By Apolena Dostrašilová

Lucius dlouho neváhal, přemístil se do Cokeworthu. Kdo jiný by mu měl poskytnout azyl a  sklenku na rozehnání chmurných myšlenek, než jeho nejlepší přítel a kmotr jeho syna. Procházel  zpola opuštěným mudlovským městem a nikterak neřešil, že je v kouzelnickém hábitu poněkud  nápadný. Sotva potřetí klepl na patřičné dveře, otevřel mu nepříliš přívětivý majitel domu. 

„Luciusi?“ kývl mu Severus na pozdrav a v nevyslovené otázce pozvedl obočí. 

„Severusi, příteli, snad nenecháš návštěvu stát venku?“ oplatil mu podobnou mincí blonďák  a vlezle se usmál. 

„Tak co jsi provedl tentokrát?“ povzdechl si Severus a rukou mu pokynul, aby šel dál.  V  duchu poděkoval Salazarovi, že ta dáma, co bydlí naproti a Bůh ji omylem zapomněl na zemi, je  už dávno slepá. Lucius mezi mudly opravdu působil jako pěst na oko. 

„Tomu bys nevěřil, ale zplodil jsem práskače,“ postěžoval si Lucius.

„Takže pokažené rande-vous a naštvaná Narcissa...“ shrnul to lektvarista a v duchu se obrnil  před historkou, která nutně musela přijít a měla být (jako již tradičně) jedinou kompenzací za to, že  toho nepoučitelného pitomce nechá u sebe, dokud Narcissa zase nevychladne. Stejně se jí divil, že  ho ještě nestáhla zaživa z kůže.  Jakmile dosedli v obývacím pokoji a Severus přivolal whiskey, dal se Lucius do popisu  událostí:

„Měl jsem nějaké obchody v Londýně a chtěl jsem si udělat příjemný den,“ začal a Severus  v duchu úpěl. Kolikrát už tohle slyšel! „Narcissa se, z pro mě nepochopitelných důvodů, rozhodla,  že s sebou musím mít Draca. Celý den byl horší než pytel rarachů, pořád rušil, u ničeho nevydržel.  Musel jsem s obchody spěchat a na tu příjemnější část jednání jsem si musel nechat zajít chuť.  Nakonec jsem musel absolvovat večeři v Děravém kotli, protože Draco kňučel, že má hlad a  hrozilo, že začne dělat scény. Chtěl jsem si tam alespoň znovu projít smlouvy, abych se k tomu  nevracel doma. A pak tam přišla...“ Lucius se na malou chvíli zasnil. Severus do sebe kopnul  panáka a obratem si nalil dalšího. „Byla jako bohyně, hezčí než víla. Francouzka. Draco se zajímal  o tu kočku, co měla s sebou, mě ale hned zaujala ona. Tady byl Draco vcelku užitečný, protože  první oslovení zvládl za mě. Chtěl se lísat k té chlupaté potvoře,“ líčil Lucius se zápalem. 

„A ty jsi měl také přirozeně potřebu lísat se, ale k té dvounohé kočce,“ shrnul Severus své  postřehy. 

„To bys jí musel vidět...“ chtěl se Lucius dál rozplývat nad její krásou, Severus mu ale  skočil do řeči:

„Ušetři mě podrobností, přejdi k tomu podstatnému.“ „No, Draco se věnoval kočce, tak by bylo nezdvořilé, kdybych se já nevěnoval paničce,“  ušklíbl se Lucius, než pokračoval: „Zkusil jsem to na ni po jejich:  ,C ́est tr è s beau chat. Je peux  caresser sa ma î tresse?‘ Ale výsledek nic moc.“ 

„Kolikrát ti budu opakovat, že já francouzsky nemluvím,“ zamračil se Severus, i když měl  tušení, že vlastně nechtěl vědět, co ten pitomec oné dámě říkal. 

„No, promiň, zapomínám. Říkal jsem  ,To je ale krásná kočka. Smím si pohladit její  paničku?‘ No, moc se netvářila, tak jsem ubral.“ Severus si začal v duchu přeříkávat složení všech  svých oblíbených jedů. „Využil jsem toho, že Draco francouzsky nemluví, aby nemohl Narcisse  žalovat. Chvíli jsme si povídali, ale pak začal Draco zase otravovat a ona se začala věnovat jemu.  Protože je roztomilý. Nechal jsem ji, aby ho naučila pár slovíček, stejně ho na francouzštinu chci  brzy dát. Zkusil jsem naposledy zabodovat, tak jsem jí poděkoval za lekci francouzštiny pro Draca a  nabídl, že bych jí mohl také poskytnout lekci francouzštiny, ale pro pokročilé.“ Lucius na Severuse  mrknul, Severus musel potlačit zmučené zasténání. „Akorát jsem zapomněl, že to mám říct  francouzsky. Ten malý bídák se toho chytil a před ní se mě zeptal, jestli nám to maminka dovolí!“  vyprskl Lucius stále naštvaně. Severus měl starosti, aby se nezačal smát. Rychle se ale ovládl a  shrnul zbytek: 

"Takže z lekce francouzštiny nebylo nic, ty jsi byl rád, že se to obešlo bez většího rozruchu a  novinářů, a Draco tento zážitek vyprávěl mamince.“

„Zhruba,“ odtušil Lucius a natáhl se pro lahev, aby zvýšil množství alkoholu ve svých  žilách. 

„A sem jsi přišel, protože tě díky tomu Narcissa vyhodila z postele.“

„Tak nějak. Hlavně musím vymyslet přijatelnou lež,“ přitakal Lucius a Severusovi bylo  jasné, že o zábavu na zbytek noci je postaráno.   



	53. Kavalír aneb Verze pro žárlivou manželku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Čtvrtá a poslsední část naší jubilejní padesáté kapitoly. Snad se vám první padesátka "Rodinky" líbila, a druhá se vám bude líbit zrovna tak. Autorský tandem Apolena Dostrašilová a Bella L'Étranger.  
> Severus je dobrý přítel, a tak u sebe Luciuse nechal a nevyrazil s ním dveře. Dokonce i poslouchal, jak se ten rádoby donchán pokouší vymyslet přijatelnou lež, kterou by naservíroval Narcisse.

By Bella L'Étranger (me)

Na druhý den ráno se Lucius vrátil na rodinné sídlo. Celá ta situace začínala být trochu směšná. Přece nebude spát v  psí boudě kvůli něčemu, co se nestalo. Vešel do jídelny, kde seděla  nabroušená Narcissa. 

„Ty mi nechoď na oči,“ štěkla na něj vztekle. Lucius nedbal jejího přání a posadil se. Jeho  žena se okamžitě začala zvedat ze židle.  „Podívej, drahá, promluvme si o tom jako dva dospělí lidé,“ řekl vážně. Na tu větu by l pyšný. Jako by své uhlazené, klidné a racionální jednání spolu s  image vzorného muže stavěl  do kontrastu s  jejím bezpředmětným žárlením a hádavostí. „Nestalo se vůbec nic, kvůli čemu by ses musela zlobit.“

„To posoudím sama, když laskavě dovolíš, drahý,“ zasyčela na něj Narcissa jedovatě, ale  zůstala sedět. „Poslouchám.“

„Byli jsme s  Dracem u Děravého kotle...“ začal vyprávět Lucius.  Draco vyskočil ze židle a rozběhl se k  baru, aby si pohladil jakousi kočku. Nevšiml si přitom  mladé ženy, která se sklenicí červeného vína v  ruce hledala volný stůl. Vrazil do ní a žena si v  úleku  potřísnila vínem svůj bílý kabát. Podle jejího francouzského nadávání Lucius usoudil, že není  místní. Zdvořile vstal, a nabídl jí, že jí skvrnu od vína vyčistí. Odvedl ji k  jejich stolu a mávl na  hostinského Toma, ať přinese další sklenici. Na revanš.

„Jsem koneckonců slušně vychovaný člověk, a navíc veřejně známý. Neprospělo by naší  pověsti, kdyby se od Děravého kotle rozneslo, že Lucius Malfoy se chová jako hulvát,“ umně  splétal pavučinu lži Lucius.  „A to je vlastně všechno,“ pokračoval. „Pomohl jsem té dámě vyčistit kabát, omluvil jsem se  a pokoušel se s  ní chvíli jen tak konverzovat, ovšem na zcela platonické společenské rovině. Pokud  si mou zdvořilost vyložila jako projev zájmu, není to přece má chyba,“ dokončil manipulátorsky. 

Narcissa si povzdechla. Stále měla určité tušení, že celá událost nebyla tak nevinná, jak jí  její manžel právě vylíčil. Ovšem, skutečně se nic hrozného nestalo. Draco přece svému otci překazil  cokoli, co  měl v plánu . Nicméně, i tak to plánovala Luciusovi ještě pořádně osladit. Cissy se pro  sebe usmála. V  hlavě jí zrál plán, jehož jádrem bylo, že Draco bude zkrátka svého otce napříště  doprovázet při všech jeho pochůzkách. Přece jenom, příležitost dělá zloděje, ale když je poblíž  šikovný hlídač, zloděj bude mít utrum.  A Draca to alespoň namotivuje, aby se rychle naučil číst.  Bude se během jednání muset něčím zabavit. 


	54. Přirozený výběr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kmotr roku Severus zase jednou zabodoval, Draco je z jeho Vánočního dárku nadšený Budou z něj stejně nadšení i Dracovi rodiče?

**By Apolena Dostrašilová**

Lucius Malfoy vztekle rázoval chodbami sklepení v Bradavicích a neomylně mířil k bytu místního lektvaristy. Byl rozzuřený na nejvyšší míru, tohle už kmotr jeho syna prostě přehnal.

„Vylez, Severusi!“ zařval hned poté, co pěstí zabušil na dveře. Jakmile se otevřely, spustil:„Tos přehnal! Jak jsi mohl...“

„Zdravím tě, Luciusi,“ přerušil ho Severus odměřeně. „Půjdeš dál?“ dodal a pokynul mu rukou dovnitř. Pár studentů zůstalo na svátky v Bradavicích a on nestál o nechtěnou pozornost.

„Tos přehnal!“ zopakoval vztekle Lucius, zatímco rázoval po obývacím pokoji.

„A co jsem měl provést tak otřesného?“ zeptal se Severus lhostejně.

„Že dáš Dracovi k Vánocům lektvaristickou sadu pro děti, s tím bych se vyrovnal. To se ostatně dalo čekat! Ale jak jsi mu, ty idiote, mohl dát skutečné přísady?!“ vychrlil ze sebe a propálil Severuse naštvaným pohledem.

„Stalo se snad něco?“ zeptal se lektvarista a snažil se neznít pobaveně.

„Vlastně ani ne,“ ušklíbl se ironicky Lucius a rychle si v hlavě přehrál jednu z posledních vzpomínek, ve které s Narcissou našli svého jediného syna v salónku před krbem s onou proklatou sadou. Chlapec měl ohořelé obočí i vlásky, o novém hábitu od babičky ani nemluvě. Seděl u roztaveného dětského kotlíku, jehož pozůstatky propálily díru do drahého peršanu na podlaze. A chlapec se mračil a v návodu se snažil přijít na to, kde udělal chybu. „Draco jenom uvařil jakousi silnou žíravinu, která ho popálila a zničila mi velice drahý koberec.“

„A já snad za to můžu?“ zeptal se Severus teď už nasupeně. „Měl tam i postupy na neškodné a zábavné lektvary.“

„Je mu šest! Jistěže za to můžeš ty! Skutečné přísady a lektvaristický postup? To si děláš legraci, ne?“ čertil se Lucius dál.

„Nedělám. Pouze věřím v teorii přirozeného výběru,“ odtušil Severus a Lucius se zatvářil nechápavě. „Jen silní jedinci přežijí,“ dodal lektvarista a blonďák vystřídal hned několik odstínů v obličeji, než se uklidnil natolik, aby promluvil:

„Ty máš jediné štěstí, že Cissy zůstala doma, aby dala Draca do pořádku. Být tu, neochránilby tě ani Salazar.“


	55. Lekce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa vyrazila se synem na nákupy a dostalo se jí při tom jednoho pořádně nemilého překvapení. Tentokrát je výjimečně terčem synova teroru ona, a ne její muž. Jak si poradí v nelehké situaci?

By Bella L'Étranger a Apolena Dostrašilová (naprosto dokonale společně)

Narcissa se procházela s Dracem po Příčné. Draco ji najednou silně chytil za ruku a vlekl ji přes ulici kamsi. „Kam mě to vedeš, broučku?“ ptala se napjatě, když postřehla směr kroků svého syna, který neomylně mířil k Obrtlé ulici.

„Chci se jít podívat za strýčkem Borginem.“ Narcissa hrůzou vytřeštila oči:

„Kam že?!“

„No za strýčkem Borginem, minule mi dal bezva modré lízátko, co pak zezelenalo... to, jak jsem od něj měl pusu jako žába...“

,A celý svetr...‘ pomyslela si Narcissa. ,Tak Lucius tahá mého šestiletého syna do Obrtlé?! I když mi slíbil, že těch nelegálních nesmyslů nechá?! Já mu to zelené lízátko osladím...‘ Náhle uslyšela v hlavě hlas své sestry, jako by stála vedle ní: ,Cha, ten si jen tak neblízne!‘,Kušuj, Bello, snažím se soustředit,‘ odsekla Narcissa v duchu hlasu a odpovědí jí bylo pobavené odfrknutí.

„Draco, tam jít nemůžeme.“

„Prosím, maminko...“„Opravdu to nejde...“ Draco začal natahovat a vzápětí se rozkřičel. Stále se pokoušel odtáhnout matku do Obrtlé ulice. Lidé se začali otáčet a podezíravě si Narcissu prohlíželi. LadyMalfoyová poblíž Obrtlé? A s děckem? Skandál! ,To není dobré,‘ pomyslela si Narcissa a zoufale se rozhlédla. Do oka jí padla výloha nového obchodu. ,Prvotřídní potřeby pro famfrpál? To by mohlo fungovat...‘

„Podívej, Draco, to je ale hezké koště...“ řekla přehnaně nadšeným hlasem. Draco mrkl povýloze.

„Mami,” protočil oči, „to není koště, to je Nimbus Tisíc pět set! Vždyť má úplně jiné stupačky, než Nimbus Tisíc, a taky dokáže vyvinout mnohem lepší rychlost,“ pronesl důležitě a zahrnul matku odborným výkladem o kompletních technických parametrech zmíněného modelu. Narcissa byla spokojená, že se jí podařilo odvrátit jeho pozornost, a tak ho poslouchala s větším nadšením, než by tomu bylo jindy. Problém byl zažehnán. ,Nevím, co budu dělat, až vyroste, a tyhle finty prokoukne...‘ pomyslela si ještě. ,Merlinovi díky za to, že takhle malé dítě se dá ještě opít suchým rohlíkem...‘ Nakonec to uzavřela s tím, že to snad ještě chvíli potrvá. Ale pro její budoucí já to možná bude problém.


	56. Divoká noc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malý Draco a jeho noční můra v hlavní roli. Co když se zlé sny stávají skutečností? A co na to hrdina Severus?

Draco se probudil uprostřed noci zpocený a s výkřikem. Zdála se mu noční můra, ve které viděl umřít maminku. Poslední, co si pamatoval, byl její rozpáraný krk. Bez bačkůrek se vyřítil  z  pokoje a hnal se k ložnici rodičů. Vběhl tam bez klepání a strnul hrůzou, protože spatřil pro něj  nepochopitelný výjev – otec ležel na mamince, ruce jí držel za hlavou a kousal ji do krku. Maminka  ležela s hlavou zvrácenou a hlasitě sténala. Draco si dal ruku před pusu, aby nevyjekl a vycouval  z  místnosti. Dveře se za ním neslyšně zaklaply.  K smrti vyděšený chlapec vběhl do salónku, přisunul si ke krbu židli a nabral plnou hrst  Letaxu. Vhodil ho do vyhasínajících plamenů a zavolal: 

„Byt Severuse Snapea!“ Jakmile plameny  zezelenaly, strčil do nich hlavu a začal křičet: „Severusi! Pomoc!“  Lektvarista vyskočil z postele hned, jak uslyšel aktivní krb. Když se bytem začal rozléhat  křik jeho kmotřence, už si dopínal košili. Doběhl ke krbu a viděl v něm uplakaného chlapce. 

„Co se děje? Kde máš rodiče?“ spustil na něj prudce. 

„Chm... mě se zdál sen,“ začal ze sebe soukat Draco, „maminku rozkousala nějaká  obluda... chm... tak jsem šel za ní a byla v posteli...“ líčil Draco vyděšeně a popotahoval nosem. 

„A?“ pobídl ho Severus.  „A táta ji kousal přesně jako ta obluda!“ vyjekl Draco a začal naplno brečet. 

„Tak uskoč, jdu za tebou,“ pobídl ho Severus, byť se mu do toho nechtělo. Utěšovat plačící  děti vážně neuměl a nechtěl se to učit.  ,Co ten Malfoy blbne?‘ blesklo mu hlavou, když vstupoval  do krbu. Jakmile vešel do domu Malfoyových, blonďatý chlapeček se mu přitiskl ke stehnu a držel  se jako klíště.  „Já se bojím,“ pípnul Draco a utřel si nos do rukávu.  „Tady si sedni a počkej tu. Já maminku zachráním,“ pronesl Severus rozhodně a na důkaz  svých slov vytasil hůlku. Draco si vlezl na křeslo a díval se na něj s téměř posvátnou úctou. Severus  došel k ložnici Malfoyových a chystal se zaklepat, ale nejdřív se zaposlouchal. Uslyšel dvojí  tlumené vzdechy a nezaměnitelné mlaskavé zvuky polibků. 

„U Salazara, to je pitomec!“ povzdechl si na účet Luciuse a vydal se zpět do salónku, kde ho  čekal kmotřenec.  ,Ale co řeknu Dracovi?‘ blesklo mu hlavou, když byl ve dveřích. To už k němu  chlapec vzhlížel s jasnou otázkou v očích. Na složité vymýšlení tedy nebyl čas. Sedl si do křesla a  Draco se mu vyšplhal na klín. 

„Zachránil jsi maminku?“  „Nebylo proč,“ začal Severus a rychle vymýšlel adekvátní lež. „Určitě se ti to všechno  jenom zdálo. Je i s tatínkem v posteli a oba spí,“ vysvětlil a pohladil chlapce po hlavě. „A ty bys  měl taky spát,“ dodal výchovně.  „Ale já se bojím,“ škemral Draco stočený do klubíčka na jeho klíně, odmítal se pustit jeho  košile. Než si Severus promyslel, čím ho donutí poslechnout, začal chlapec pravidelně oddechovat. ,Tak tohle si u Luciuse vyberu,‘ pomyslel si Severus škodolibě, pohodlněji se uvelebil a  smířil se s tím, že zbytek noci stráví v křesle jako náhrada za polštář.   



	57. Probuzení

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracovy rodiče čeká trochu šok, když najdou jednoho krásného ráda Severuse sedícího v křesle se spícím Dracem v klíně. Jak se sem dostal?

** By Apolena Dostrašilová **

Lucius se probudil naprosto spokojený. Podařilo se mu uklidnit a usmířit si Narcissu  po  posledním maléru a minulou noc si to skutečně užil. Po nucené odmlce byl ve formě, Cissy  ochotně spolupracovala, a potěšení tak bylo na obou stranách. A Draco je ani jednou nevyrušil, což oba považovali za malý zázrak. Prohrábl si vlasy, samolibě se usmál a zadíval se na ženu spokoje ně spící vedle něj. Cítil se jako skutečný pán tvorstva.  Opatrně vstal, aby svou choť nevzbudil, a vydal se do jídelny pro dva šálky horké  kávy – pro jednou by mohl být „dokonalým“ manželem. Procházel přijímacím salónkem, když u slyšel dvojí pravidelné oddechování. Otočil se po zvuku a spatřil podivný výjev – Severus spí  u  něj doma v křesle, na klíně mu leží Draco stočený do klubíčka a i ze spaní se ho drží jako klíště.  Lucius se už už natahoval, že se Severusem zatřese, když lektvarista rozespale otevřel jedno  oko a rychle si přiložil ukazováček ke rtům, zatímco sklopil pohled ke spícímu dítěti. 

„Co tady, u Salazarovy plešky, děláš?“ zasyčel Lucius, jak nejtišeji dokázal.

„Polštář,“ zavrčel Severus v odpověď. 

„A můžeš mi, laskavě, sdělit důvod? Proč Draco není v posteli?“ domáhal se Lucius  odpovědí a doufal, že Draca dostane do peřin dřív, než se probudí Narcissa. 

„Protože se bál usnout sám. Řekni, Luciusi, jak by ses tvářil, kdybys mě našel s Dracem  v  jedné posteli? Pod jednou dekou?“ 

„Asi bych tě na místě zabil,“ odpověděl mu Lucius klidně, byl o svém tvrzení i přesvědčený.

„Proto jsem v křesle,“ pokračoval Severus klidně, „navíc, kdybys nebyl idiot, nemusel bych  tady být,“ dodal jedovatě a užíval si tu krátkou chvíli, kdy blonďák mlčel a přemýšlel. „Tvůj syn  měl v noci ošklivou noční můru a ty jsi ani nebyl schopný nastavit si na ložnici jednoduché ochrany,  když jsi mu zadělával na sourozence. Chudák Draco, to, co viděl, by otřáslo i zkušeným  Smrtijedem... Co potom malé dítě,“ spřádal Severus svou verzi příběhu a liboval si v tom, jak  aristokrat postupně ztrácí barvu.

„Co v...“ začal Lucius, ale zapomněl šeptat, takže syna probudil a chlapec, jen co si ho  všiml, vypískl:

„Obluda! Obluda!“ 

„Cože, ty...“ začal se Lucius vztekat, ale rychle zkrotnul, protože Draco se ho evidentně bál.

„Draco, broučku, co že už jsi vzhůru? Ach, Severusi, dobré ráno,“ pozdravila oba Narcissa a  trochu se uzarděla, protože nečekala ranní návštěvu, a tak sešla dolů pouze v županu. 

„Mamííí,“ vyskočil Draco a běžel ji obejmout. „Tak tě táta přeci jenom nesežral!“  Narcissa se na Luciuse pátravě zadívala, ten jí však ale jenom naznačil, že jí vše později  poví. Severus ale zakouzlil  Ševelissimo a rychle se ujal slova:

„Narcisso, až budete Dracovi zkoušet obstarat sourozence příště, vezmi si na starosti  ochrany ložnice. A nebo zkus Dracovi už nyní vysvětlit, co je to sex, aby mě zase netahal z postele,  protože má pocit, že tě Lucius chce nejméně sníst a já, abych tě v noci šel zachraňovat...“ 

Draco si ani nevšiml, že něco neslyšel. Narcissa nápadně zčervenala, Lucius se nejprve  málem rozesmál, rychle si to ale rozmyslel a snažil se odhadnout, jak to celé Narcissa uzavře.  Severus zakouzlil  Finite , na nic nečekal a odešel krbem k sobě na Tkalcovskou, aby si srovnal záda.   



	58. Hrdinův pád

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracův kmotr, který stále zaujímá pozici na hrdinském piedestalu, utrpí strmý pád. Jak se bude Mistrovi lektvarů přistávat?

**by Apolena Dostrašilová**

Po nedávné divoké noci malý Draco pořád skučel, že chce na víkend k Severusovi. Severus byl pro teď největší hrdina, který, podle slov malého blonďáčka, přepere každou obludu, a dokonce dokáže protihráči dát šach-mat i v Dámě. Když už mu Narcissa poslala pátou sovu s prosbou,Severus nátlaku podlehl a vzal kmotřence na víkend do Bradavic. Provedl ho celým hradem, ukázal mu zmijozelské území a dal mu k tomu i patřičný výklad.

Draco byl v sedmém nebi a hltal každé slovo svého kmotra. Severus ale neměl tak úplně volno – sice si dozor v Prasinkách vyměnil s Kratiknotem, ale i tak mu zbyly na opravení nějaké testy. Nehodlal nechat toho malého raracha bez dohledu, tak ho posadil u sebe v kabinetu na opačný konec stolu, dal mu několik pergamenů, brk a kalamář, aby chvíli trénoval psaní. Půjčil mu lektvaristickou příručku pro začátečníky, aby z ní opsal krasopisně několik receptů. Jelikož se na to Draco moc netvářil, musel to podat tak, že mu tím hrozně moc pomůže a bude skoro takový hrdina, jako je on sám. A hned to šlo. Draco s vyplazenou špičkou jazyka škrábal po pergamenu, div si jazýček nepřekousl, jak se soustředil.

Severus chvatně opravoval testy, hotové odkládal na stůl mezi sebe a Draca, aby uschly. Draco se ponořil do přidělené práce, aby si vysloužil od svého dokonalého hrdiny pochvalu. Nedíval se napravo ani nalevo, sledoval jenom písmena v knize a na svém pergamenu. Natahoval se, aby si namočil brk, ale omylem vrazil do kalamáře a zvrhl ho. Černý inkoust se rozlil po stole, vpil se do knihy i opravených testů.

„Já tě přerazím!“ vyštěkl Severus a strhl na stranu alespoň kupku neopravených testů.

„Já nerad,“ pípnul Draco a přikrčil se.

„Já se na to vy...“ začal spílat Severus při pohledu na mokré testy a zničenou knihu. Na poslední chvíli spolknul vulgarismus a raději udeřil pěstí do stolu. Vzápětí znovu zaklel, protože měl celou ruku od inkoustu, část se mu vpila i do manžety bílé košile. Draco si raději vlezl pod stůl.

„Mě to mrzí,“ ozvalo se z pod stolu.

„Evanesco!“ vyštěkl Severus a mávl hůlkou směrem k pohromě na stole. Inkoust poslušně zmizel, ale všechen. Místo testů zůstaly na stole nepopsané pergameny, jako nové.

„To tě teprve bude mrzet!“ štěkl směrem pod stůl a vytáhl Draca nahoru za límec košile. „Víš vůbec, co jsi teď provedl? Jak já asi studentům vysvětlím, že nemám jejich testy?!“

„Nech mě nebo to řeknu tatínkovi!“ vyjekl Draco a snažil se klidit z dosahu. ,To je toho...‘ pomyslel si Severus. ,Z Luciuse si tak sednu na prdel... Ale on bude určitě žalovat i Narcisse!‘ honilo se hlavou lektvaristovi, zatímco se snažil Draca uplatit čokoládovou zmrzlinou, aby konečně přestal kňourat. Naštěstí se mu to povedlo. Bylo mu jasné, že jeho hrdinský kult právě padl. Co ale netušil, bylo, že právě pomohl položit základy nejslavnější Dracově replice:

„O tomhle se dozví můj otec!“ 


	59. Hlídání

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius a Narcissa chtějí jet na zaslouženou romantickou dovolenou. Kdo ale bude hlídat Draca?

** By Apolena Dostrašilová **

Lucius toužil po zaslouženém odpočinku a naplánoval si krásnou romantickou dovolenou se  svou chotí. Jediným problémem bylo hlídání pro jejich sedmiletého Draca. 

„U Salazara, já snad tu Bellu vyplatím z Azkabanu,“ vrčel si pro sebe. „Teď by se tady  docela hodila.“

„Luciusi,“ oslovila ho Narcissa, „Severus mi právě potvrdil, že si může Draca na týden  vzít.“ 

„Jsi úžasná, má drahá,“ řekl Lucius spokojeně a políbil svou ženu na čelo. Poté zavolal na  syna a nakázal mu, aby si připravil vše, co si chce vzít s sebou na prázdniny u kmotra. 

„Já k Severusovi nechci,“ zaprotestoval chlapec potichu. 

„Jak myslíš!“ zavrčel Lucius podrážděně. „Taky tě můžu poslat za tetou Bellou  do  Azkabanu!“

„Jestli si mám vybrat mezi mozkomorem a Severusem, když má tu svoji náladu, je to  remíza...“ povzdechl si chlapec a odešel balit.


	60. Zašmodrchaná situace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracovy výtvarné sklony tentokrát dojdou zaručeného ocenění. Severus se bude královsky bavit, Lucius s Narcissou už méně.

** by Apolena Dostrašilová **

Severus si konečně oddechl. Hlídal svého kmotřence už třetí den v kuse a bylo to  k  zbláznění. Musel ho mít neustále na očích, jinak ten malý mizera ihned zmizel a zkoumal  všechno, co potkal. To by bylo v pořádku, pokud by nezkoušel opakovaně použít jeho přísady  do  lektvarů. Třikrát mu málem vyhodil dům do povětří, jednou se málem otrávil a jako bonus měl  teď po celém hrudníčku zelené fleky, které nešly ničím smýt. A Severus neměl ponětí, čím si to  udělal, takže byl bezradný. 

S úderem desáté večerní se konečně ten rarach unavil natolik, že odpadl  na gauči a Severus ho tak nechal, jenom ho přikryl, aby ho snad, nedej Salazar, nevzbudil.  Zahučel krb a Severus proklínal příchozího, ať už to byl kdokoli. Byl to Lucius, nebo někdo, kdo se mu nápadně podobal. Dlouhovlasý blonďák byl rozcuchaný, tváře měl zarudlé, košili  zapnutou nakřivo a zip u kalhot sotva do poloviny. 

„Kde je ten mrňavý hajzlík?“ spustil muž a podle hlasu to definitivně byl Lucius.

„Teď usnul. Pro lásku Merlinovu, jenom ho nevzbuď,“ zaskučel Severus a ukázal směrem  ke  gauči. Draco byl už pochopitelně vzhůru a mžoural na oba muže.

„Draco Malfoyi!“ zavrčel Lucius a přihnal se k němu, „Ty sis listoval v mé pracovně v té  velké knize, co byla na stole? Jak je na ní srdce a nápis Kámasútra?“ 

„Jo,“ pípnul Draco a přikrčil se. Severus se začínal dobře bavit. 

„A tys do ní něco kreslil?“ ptal se dál. 

„Možná trošičku,“ špitnul chlapeček a koukal, kudy by zmizel. 

„Copak, našel jsi snad v erotickém materiálu nějaký nevhodný obrázek?“ ušklíbl se Severus.

„Moc se nesměj!“ obořil se Lucius pro změnu na svého přítele. „Radši mu dej něco, po čem  stoprocentně usne, a pojď se mnou. Nemůžu Narcissu rozmotat...“


	61. Máme doma obludu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pán domu Malfoyů očekává radostnou událost a těší se na ni, jako žáček na prázdniny. Bude to rozčarování nebo se vše odehraje podle Luciusových představ?

by Bella L'Étranger (me)

Lucius pobíhal po domě jako nervózní kvočna. Dnes se měli začít líhnout jeho milovaní  pávi, jeho chlouba, a on byl málem nervóznější, než když rodila Narcissa. Ta ho ostatně před půl  hodinou doslova vyhodila z  jídelny, protože jí lezlo na nervy jeho věčné vzdychání, přešlapování a  popocházení. 

Zadumaně bloumal po zahradě a ani si nevšiml, že ho jako stín sleduje malý Draco.  Nakonec došel do zimní zahrady, která byla uzpůsobena jako hnízdiště. Do této části zakázal  přístup celé rodině, dokonce ani skřítci sem nyní nesměli. Paví matka totiž musela mít pro svůj úkol  absolutní klid a pohodlí, aby vše proběhlo hladce. Nyní ji Lucius sledoval, jak byla mimo hnízdo a  nevzrušeně pila.  Náhle zaslechl zapraskání následované několika pípnutími a zběsile hledal, odkud to přišlo.

Konečně objevil zdroj těch zvuků, první naprasklé vajíčko, a s  téměř nábožnou úctou se jal sledovat  ten zázrak. Konečně se objevilo první mládě, ale bylo celé takové... pomačkané, ulepené, skoro  holé... vůbec se nepodobalo svým úchvatným, majestátním rodičům.

„Co to leze za obludu!“ utrousil znechuceně. Draco našpicoval uši. Poslední dobou ho  fascinovali kouzelní tvorové, čím děsivější, tím lepší. Nakonec to nevydržel, a vyřítil se k  otci. 

„Táto, táto, co je to za obludu? Je to troll? Nebo snad chiméra?“ Doběhl k  mlčícímu otci a  nedočkavě pohlédl do hnízda. Jaké bylo jeho zklamání, když místo kýžené obludy spatřil jen  mladého páva, čerstvě vylíhlé pískle. Lucius stále zděšeně sledoval, co se to děje místo  vytouženého zázraku a Draco se sám pro sebe musel ušklíbnout. Už totiž vymýšlel, jak otcovu  neznalost biologie použije ve svůj prospěch. 


	62. Malá lekce biologie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Důležité je znát všechny odborné termíny, jak se Lucius přesvědčí na vlastní kůži.

By Apolena Dostrašilová 

„Draco, ještě chvíli tady zkoušej dělat takovou scénu, a pohovoříš si o svém chování  s  matkou,“ vyhrožoval blonďatý aristokrat svému synovi, který se před obchodem s famfrpálovými  potřebami domáhal zakoupení nového modelu Nimbusu, přestože pro něj koště pro dospělé bylo  příliš velké a nedokázal by jej ovládat. Peníze Lucius vskutku neřešil, neměl ale v úmyslu pohádat  se svou ženou kvůli bezpečí jejich syna a spát zase dva týdny v pokoji pro hosty jako posledně. 

„To se dalo čekat,“ brblal si Draco pro sebe. „Je to prostě kloaka...“ odtušil ještě polohlasně  na  adresu otce, dramaticky se otočil a vydal se směrem k Děravému kotli, aby dal otci jasně najevo,  že považuje debatu o košťatech za skončenou.  Lucius se už už nadechoval, že svému synovi důrazně připomene, jak se k němu má chovat,  ale na poslední chvíli se zarazil. Neměl ani ponětí, co to je ta „kloaka“, a nechtěl před ním být  za  pitomce. 

Po návratu domů stejně Narcisse pověděl o Dracově výstupu a vychutnal si pochvalu za to,  že se nenechal synem přemluvit, i sladký polibek na rozloučenou. Odcházel na skleničku s přáteli a  při odchodu spokojeně po očku sledoval, jak jeho drahá žena kárá Draca kvůli jeho nebezpečným  nápadům.  Večerní zábava byla v plném proudu, Lucius byl ale nezvykle zamlklý. Hlavou se mu honil  incident se synem a marně se snažil přijít na význam slova, kterým ho jeho syn počastoval. 

„Ty, Severusi,“ naklonil se ke svému příteli, „Draco mi dneska řekl, že jsem kloaka. Nevíš, co to znamená?“ 

„Slepičí prdel!“ 

„Žabí pička!“ 

Macnair a Rowle se ozvali prakticky unisono. Oba Luciusův  dotaz slyšeli a nemohli se nepobavit na jeho účet. V Severusovi bublal potlačovaný smích. 

„Tak se alespoň dohodněte!“ štěkl aristokrat, který se ani v nejmenším nebavil. 

„Oni mají ale pravdu oba,“ pronesl Severus na oko nezúčastněně a mohl jenom doufat, že ho  neprozradí cukající koutky. V tu chvíli Luciusovi konečně svitlo. Péče o kouzelné tvory! Ještě  ve  škole... Tak tady to slyšel! Stálo ho mnoho sil, aby si zachoval zdání klidu. Nejprve chtěl rovnou  odejít a svému synovi to náležitě vytmavit, poté mu ale došlo, že nemůže přiznat Dracovi, že  nevěděl, co to znamená. A i kdyby to zatloukal, nejspíš by neobhájil, že mu nevynadal hned. Slíbil  tedy v duchu synovi, že mu tenhle žertík v budoucnu pěkně osladí. Jeho „přátelé“ řičeli smíchy a on  byl díky synovi zase jednou za vola.

Jenom Severus se nebavil a působil zamyšleně. Dumal zrovna o tom, že asi nebude tak  špatný učitel, jak mu s oblibou tvrdí jeho kolegové. Malý Draco si přeci jenom z jejich poslední  debaty o hadech něco odnesl


	63. Veselé Vánoce přejí Malfoyovi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svátky klidu a míru jsou za dveřmi, takže Narcissa má přirozeně ještě více práce, než jindy. Malý Draco má jasnou představu o tom, co by chtěl, a Lucius poslouchá kolenem. Co z toho vznikne?

By Bella L'Étranger (me)

"Vánoce jsou svátky klidu,“ opakovala si v  duchu vyčerpaná Cissy jako mantru. Podařilo se jí s  vynaložením veškeré své diplomacie přesvědčit Luciuse, že pokud se nehodlá angažovat  v  nadepisování vánočních přání a obálek, bude alespoň tak laskav, a každé přání vlastnoručně  podepíše, aby za něj nemusela připojovat jeho podpis ona, jako tomu bylo vloni. Hlavou jí běhaly  myšlenky, co všechno je ještě potřeba zařídit, koupit, jakými úkoly musí pověřit skřítky,... a  podrážděné útrpné vzdychání jejího muže jí situaci rozhodně neulehčovalo.

Její myšlenkový tok přerušilo pleskání bosých chodidel na dlažbu. Zvedla hlavu od přání  pro lékouzelníky u svatého Munga, které hodlala připojit k  oznámení o velkorysém finančním daru,  a pohlédla do šedých očí svého osmiletého syna.

„Mami,“ přešlápl Draco nesměle, „já bych moc chtěl na Vánoce maguára.“ Narcissa se zhluboka nadechla, nestačila však nic říct. 

„Neotravuj,“ ozval se podrážděným hlasem nesoustředěný Lucius, „budeš mít krocana, jako  všichni ostatní!“ 

Draco s vyděšeným výrazem odběhl a tentokrát to byla Narcissa, komu unikl  utrápený povzdech. Takže ani letos nemůže být o adventu klid.


	64. Co se v mládí naučíš...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus dá svému kmotřenci další cennou radu. Jak se na synovy nově nabyté znalosti budou tvářit Dracovi rodiče?

By Apolena Dostrašilová

Draco se vrátil z víkendu u Severuse a byl podivně tichý, až zamlklý. Cissy ho během  pondělního dopoledne nechala, aby se rozkoukal, ale u oběda jí to nedalo a začala se vyptávat:

„Tak jak ses měl u Severuse?“ 

„Normálně,“ zabrblal Draco a dál se rýpal ve své porci kuřecího se zeleninou a rýží. 

„A co jste se Severusem celou dobu dělali?“ zkoušela to Narcissa dál. 

„Nic moc,“ odpověděl synek a div, že ještě neprotočil očima. 

„Vařili jste spolu lektvary?“ vložil se do debaty Lucius.

„Jo, skoro pořád,“ postěžoval si chlapec. 

„A co jsi se při tom naučil?“ zeptal se otec tónem, kterým jasně požadoval plnohodnotnou  odpověď.

„Nevím,“ zahučel Draco otráveně, pak se mu ale šibalsky zablýsklo v očích a pokračoval:  „ale za dvojitou porci zmrzliny s karamelem jako dezert bych mohl vzpomenout!“  Než se Lucius rozhoupal k pěkně ostré výchovné poznámce, promluvila Narcissa se špatně  skrývaným pobavením:

„Zdá se, že Severus našemu synovi perfektně objasnil princip fungování korupce.“  Lucius chtěl své choti něco odseknout, ale nakonec to nechal být, protože schopnost vést  obchodní jednání se bude Dracovi do života více než hodit. 


	65. Rodinné vztahy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa nemá se svou tchyní právě nejlepší vztah. Vše vygraduje Dracovým hloupým uřeknutím. Nebo je to všechno jinak?

By Apolena Dostrašilová

Narcissa musela s rádoby milým úsměvem přivítat ve svém domě manželovy rodiče. Lucius  slavil pětatřicáté narozeniny a jeho drahá matinka u toho přirozeně nesměla chybět. S tchánem se  Narcissa upřímně vítala, s tchyní to už tak příjemné nebylo. Obě aristokratky si svou nevraživost  dávaly dost důrazně najevo.  Lady Malfoyová se však zdála být nakloněna křehkému příměří, protože se ihned  po  příchodu zaměřila na osmiletého Draca, který se s ní přišel přivítat. A věnovala mu svou plnou  pozornost i během slavnostního oběda. Abraxas se bavil se svým synem o obchodech, Lucius se  náležitě chlubil a Narcissa si dokonale užívala, že je pro jednou přehlížená a může si vychutnat  výborné jídlo a sklenku vína. 

Draco si naopak užíval tu spoustu pozornosti, kterou mu babička věnovala, a vyptával se  na všechny možné předky a příbuzné. 

„Máš v tom trošku zmatek,“ pronesla lady Malfoyová poté, co se chlapec do své otázky  úplně zamotal a nevěděl, kde mu hlava stojí. Cissy zpozorněla, ale žádná pichlavá poznámka na její  adresu se nekonala. 

„Vezmeme to hezky od začátku, já jsem tvoje co?“ jala se vnukovi vše objasnit  lady Malfoyová. 

„Babička,“ odvětil Draco klidně, tady byl ještě v obraze.

„Správně. Tvůj dědeček a já jsme co?“

„Manželé,“ odpověděl Draco už trošku váhavě a ještě dodal: „a můj otec je váš syn.“

„Výborně, takže tvůj otec mi říká jak?“ rozvinula debatu dál.

„Matka,“ pronesl Draco poté, co si to srovnal v hlavě. 

„Ano, přesně tak. A tvoje matka mi říká jak?“ pokračovala lady Malfoyová. 

Draco se  na  matku podíval se zlomyslným úšklebkem, který nedávno odkoukal od otce. 

„Ta stará vrána!“ zahlásil vítězně.

„Ta star...“ začala lady Malfoyová opakovat po Dracovi, ale zarazila se, když si uvědomila,  co řekl. 

„Narcisso Blacková!“ rozkřikla se na svou snachu, ve které by se v tu chvíli krve  nedořezali. 

V tomto momentu se Narcissa probudila. Byla tak zděšená, že se nezmohla ani na výkřik,  jenom vyletěla do sedu. Oněměle zírala do tmy, srdce jí v hrudi bušilo jako splašené. Lucius vedle  ní spokojeně spal dál, ani to s ním nehnulo. Cissy se opatrně vyplížila z postele a vydala se  ke  kuchyni. Cestou nahlédla do pokoje svého syna. Draco spokojeně oddechoval zahrabaný  v  posteli. Narcissa se na něj zadívala a uvědomila si, že by jí tohle její milovaný chlapeček nikdy  neudělal, přesto se zařekla, že si před ním bude dávat pozor na pusu.

„Ta hnusná fúrie bude jednou tančit na mém hrobě,“ pronesla do ticha kuchyně, když si  nalévala sklenici vína, se kterou se hodlala usadit do křesla v salónu a utopit v ní tu hloupou noční  můru. Vůbec se na manželovy zítřejší narozeniny netěšila.


	66. Představivost nezná hranic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissu její vypjatý vztah s tchyní dohání až k mezím míst, odkud není návratu.

By Bella L'Étranger (me)

Narcissa seděla v salónku se sklenkou vína a snažila se rozdýchat další noční můru, ve které si hlavní roli zahrála její tchyně. Se smutným úsměvem si vybavila jednu vzpomínku, ve které  plakala své starší sestře v objetí:

_„Já už to nezvládám, nic, co řeknu nebo udělám, není pro Luciusovu matku dost dobré._ _ Neustále mě kritizuje, komentuje, napadá. Má výhrady k tomu jak vedu domácnost, jak se  k  Luciusovi chovám, jak s  ním mluvím... Jejím posledním tématem je komentování mého vzhledu a  toho, jak se oblékám...“  _

_ „Co ti řekla?“ zeptala se skrz zaťaté zuby Bellatrix. Její výraz byl všeříkající: ,Asi se lady  Malfoyové podívám na zoubek a to si tedy za rámeček nedá.‘ _

_ „Kritizovala mě, že jsem v  poslední době přibrala... Do háje, uvědomuje si, že jsem těhotná  a nosím jejího vnuka nebo vnučku?“ rozkřičela se teď Cissy mezi vzlyky. Bellatrix se jenom chápavě  pousmála.  „Zítra mají s tchánem zase přijít, a já na mou duši nevím, jak to zvládnu. Cítím se jako  kotlík před výbuchem. A pak se na sebe zlobím, protože stresem určitě škodím miminku... Ale ta  ženská mě tak vytáčí!“ _

_ „A Lucius se tě nezastane?“ zeptala se Bella nevěřícně. _

_ „Párkrát to zkusil, ale matka ho tak zpražila, že ho asi přešla chuť. Pak se chvíli pokoušel  vztah mezi námi alespoň uhladit, ale už to vzdal. Od té doby mizí z  místnosti, když se do mě tchyně  pustí, nebo se snaží splynout s  pozadím.“ _

_ ,Slaboch,‘ řekla si jistě Bella v  duchu. Objala svou sestru pevněji a hladila ji po vlasech.  _

_ „Víš, jak se říká, že tchyně a uzený, jsou nejlepší studený?“ Narcissa se rozhihňala. Tenhle  vtip byl sice tak okřídlený, až to bolelo, ale v  těchto vypjatých momentech člověku stačí málo. Bella  však náhle zvážněla.  _

_ „Neboj, Cissy, to bude dobré. Já se o to postarám...“ _

_ Bellatrix to však tehdy nevyřešila, nějak se k tomu nedostala. Narcissa si jenom povzdechla  a začala se jí v hlavě rodit krásná představa:  _

_ Na druhý den dorazili Luciusovi rodiče. Narcissa se srdečně vítala s  Abraxasem a snažila se  z  plných sil ignorovat tchyni, která pátravě přejížděla rukou v  bílé rukavičce po všech plochách  ve  vstupní hale, aby odhalila každé zrnko prachu. Najednou se nahoře rozletěly dveře, a  po schodech plavně sbíhala Bella. V místnosti se náhle udělal průvan a Bella se svou elegancí lvice  na lovu a vlajícími vlasy vypadala jako bohyně pomsty – strašlivá, divoká, nesmiřitelná, úchvatná.  Z  pouzdra u pasu vytáhla hůlku, namířila ji na Luciusovu matku a zorničky se jí rozšířily, když  vyřkla ona slova: „Avada...“ _

Cissy sebou trhla.  Co si to u všech svatých představuju?  pomyslela si, zděšená a znechucená  sama sebou. Tchyně jí sice strašlivě pila krev, ale tohle ne... Násilnou smrt z rukou své sestry - a  koneckonců, i kohokoli jiného - by jí nepřála. Musel to být výsledek tlaku, kterému byla už dlouho  vystavená. Složila na krátký okamžik tvář do dlaní. Musí se sebrat. Pokud se Bella někdy vůbec  vrátí z Azkabanu, rozhodně ji tam nehodlá dostat znovu.


	67. Mlčeti zlato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Začíná se mluvit o Dracově budoucnosti,o které mají Lucius i Narcissa každý svou představu. A co na to Draco?

By Bella L'Étranger

Lucius se vrátil ze schůzky se svým starým přítelem Igorem Karkarovem. U odpolední kávy  Narcissa musela poslouchat nekonečné básnění o tom, jak se Igor stal ředitelem školy v  Kruvalu a  jak ji vede. 

„Začínám uvažovat o tom, že bych Draca poslal do Kruvalu,“ prohlásil Lucius a Narcissa  rázem vypadla z  otupělosti, do které byla až doteď, Merlinovi díky, ponořena. 

„Promiň drahý, ale Draco je ještě malý, vždyť nastoupí do školy až zadlouho,“ pokusila se  manželovy litanie zarazit. Lucius se v  duchu uchechtl . ,Draco přece není tak malý. Kruci, kolik že  mu to vlastně je let? Sedm? Osm? Devět? Tak třeba osm,‘ rozhodl se otec roku, a obrátil se ke své  ženě.

„To sice ano, Cissy, ale uteče to jako voda. A nikdy není moc brzy mluvit o budoucnosti  našeho syna,“ odpověděl jí blahosklonně. Mluvil pomalu, jako by promlouval k  dítěti nebo  nebezpečnému šílenci. Narcissa povytáhla obočí. Ani jeden si nevšiml Draca, který už před chvílí  proklouzl dveřmi a zůstal stát ve stínu starožitné knihovny. 

„Navíc,“ pokračoval Lucius, „Bradavice  pod Brumbálovým vedením nejsou místo, kde bych chtěl vidět svého syna...“

„Tak poslouchej, Luciusi Malfoyi, řeknu to jenom jednou, tak si to zapiš za uši. Můj syn  nebude ani náhodou navštěvovat školu, která je tisíce kilometrů vzdálená,“ pronesla Narcissa  tichým hlasem, Luciusovi však neunikl její nebezpečný tón. 

„Ale miláčku,“ lísal se Lucius svým nejsvůdnějším tónem, „Draco nebude chodit do Bradavic, kam chodí děti mudlů. To by tak scházelo, aby ho ten nevyléčitelný pitomec Brumbál  nakazil svým mudlomilstvým. Brumbál je ...“ 

Draca zasvědilo něco na nose a musel se podrbat. Narcissinu perifernímu vidění ten pohyb  neunikl, a tak se Draco nedozvěděl, co to ten Brumbál je.

„Luciusi, u Merlinových vousů a Salazarova hada, dávej si laskavě pozor na jazyk,“ zasyčela Narcissa ostře. Lucius dotčeně zamrkal, a nadechl se k  protestu, byl však umlčen nejdříve  rázným gestem a hned na to vysvětlením.

„Zdá se, že v tomhle pokoji mají i stěny uši!“ Lucius si konečně všiml, že jejich debata má  publikum. Přenechal otěže Narcisse, která bleskově upoutala pozornost jejich syna, když ho začala obskakovat a zjišťovat, co si dá ke svačině. , No co, k  téhle debatě se vrátíme později,  utěšoval se  Malfoy senior myšlenkou, že ještě neprohrál. Celá událost se školou byla zapomenuta až do večera,  kdy přišli Malfoyovi svému synovi dát dobrou noc.

„A co je to ten Kruval, mami, a co tam dělá strejda Igor?“ zeptal se Draco Narcissy.

„Tím si teď nelámej hlavu a spi, broučku, vysvětlím ti to později.“ 

Draco přikývl. 

„A mami, Albus Brumbál je sprostý slovo?“ 

Narcissa protočila oči. Její manžel je prostě... beznadějný. Vrhla na něj ošklivý pohled. Luciusovi zacukaly koutky, ale když viděl výraz své ženy,  nakrčil se. Původně měl v  plánu vypít si se svou ženou sklenku portského a pak ji zatáhnout  do  ložnice, teď měl ale pocit, že dnes večer si to vypije úplně jinak. 


	68. Každému podle zásluh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco začíná být pěkně prohnaný, a Luciusovi bude trochu horko. Než naštvanou Narcissu, to snad radši migrénu.

By Apolena Dostrašilová

Lucius se s Dracem vrátil z Příčné a byl vcelku spokojený. Zařídil, co potřeboval a ještě si  zvládl v klidu vypít sklenku whiskey s Macnairem, kterého náhodou potkali. Draca spolehlivě  zaměstnal velkým zmrzlinovým pohárem, takže si mohli i popovídat jako dva muži.  Cissy už na své milované blonďáky čekala a Draco se jí hned po návratu vrhnul kolem krku.  Narcissa se nestačila ani zeptat, jak se měli, když její synek spustil:

„Viděli jsme strejdu Macnaira.“

„Drahý, neměl jsi náhodou obchodní jednání?“ zeptala se přísně svého manžela, který se  k  ní blížil pro polibek na přivítanou. 

„Také, že ano, drahá, Waldena jsme potkali až cestou domů,“ odvětil klidně Lucius a políbil  svou ženu na tvář. 

„Těšil jsem se na tebe,“ dodal lísavě a chystal se uzmout si i polibek na rty. 

„Ale vždyť sis na maminku celou dobu strejdovi Macnairovi stěžoval...“ prohlásil Draco  rádoby bezelstně. 

„To není pravda,“ bránil se hned Lucius, Cissy se ale obrátila na Draca, který hned ochotně  pokračoval: 

„Přece jsi říkal, že je maminka lakomá!“

„Tak já jsem lakomá?“ povytáhla obočí na oba blonďáky. 

„No, tatínek říkal, že jsi mu včera nechtěla dát,“ vzpomínal Draco na otcova slova a Lucius  za zády své ženy sepjal ruce v prosebném gestu. 

„A co přesně jsem tvému otci nechtěla dát?“ zeptala se, nyní už pekelně naštvaná, Narcissa  svého syna. Lucius vytáhl z kapsy pláště několik galeonů a synovi je ukázal. Draco však nesmlouvavě pokračoval:

„No, říkal něco o magor... Ne! Migréna to byla!“ plácl se Draco do čela, když si na ono  podivné slovo vzpomněl. „Měla jsi prý migrénu a nechtěla jsi mu dát. Takhle to bylo!“

O Luciuse se pokoušely mdloby, o Narcissu naproti tomu mozková příhoda zapříčiněná  vztekem. 

„Mami,“ ozval se ještě strůjce otcova zániku, „to je ta migréna tak skvělá, že jsi se nechtěla  rozdělit?"

„Broučku, o migrénu se nechci dělit s nikým,“ přikývla Narcissa a láskyplně políbila synka  na čelo. „Ale v případě tvého otce možná udělám výjimku,“ dodala a zlomyslně se jí zablesklo  v  očích.  „

Já chci taky,“ našpulil Draco uraženě pusu.  ,Tak oni si budou mít migrénu a já zase nic,‘ pomyslel si nakvašeně, aniž by tušil, po čem vlastně touží.

„A co kdybys po večeři místo migrény dostal vafle se šlehačkou?“ nabídla mu Cissy. 

„Tak jo!“ vypískl Draco a znovu se vrhl k matce, aby jí dal pusu.  „Tak se dojdi umýt a já zatím popoženu skřítky v kuchyni.“

Draco pelášil do nejbližší  koupelny a Lucius se pokusil přidat se k němu a vyklidit tak pole, zastavilo ho ale výhružné  zasyčení, jeho nejdražší: 

„Lásko, nikam! Ty si pěkně pojď pro tu migrénu, po které tak toužíš...


	69. Otázka vzdělání

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracovo buoucí kouzelnické vzdělání začíná být v rodině velkým tématem.

By Bella L'Étranger

Narcissa trpěla, jako už dlouhou dobu ne. Odpoledne ji chytil tak silný záchvat migrény, že  její lektvar proti bolesti nezabral, jak měl. Hodně sice bolest oslabil, ale zůstala přítomná. Druhou  dávku si vzít nemohla, nechtěla se předávkovat, takže se musela smířit s tím, že než uplyne nějaká  doba, bude prostě muset bolest hlavy a nevolnost zvládnout. Nepřidalo jí, když se, navíc  neohlášeně, u nich doma objevili Luciusovi rodiče. Narcissa neměla se svou tchyní ten nejlepší  vztah, a tak návštěva jen přispěla k jejímu utrpení. Se zaťatými zuby a křečovitým úsměvem už téměř dvě hodiny snášela kritiku, kterou Luciusova matka rozhodně nešetřila, a která se zaměřila  úplně na vše, výběrem Narcissiných šatů a kritikou jejího celkového vzhledu počínaje, a volbou  hovězího masa k večeři konče. K jejímu údivu nakonec přišla pomoc ze směru, odkud by ji  nečekala.

„Tak co, Draco, už brzy nastoupíš do školy čar a kouzel. Těšíš se?“ zeptal se Abraxas  Malfoy. Draco potlačil chuť otočit oči v sloup. Podobně nemožnou otázku mu položil za poslední  půlrok každý, přestože do školy měl nastoupit až za více, než půl roku. Věděl však, že jeho babička  by začala kritizovat jeho matku, že ho špatně vychovala. 

„Asi ano, dědečku,“ odpověděl, „rozhodně to bude nové.“ Jeho babička pronesla cosi  o  nevhodném vyjadřování. Vadilo jí, že odpověděl „asi“ a samozřejmě to byla Narcissina chyba.  Dědeček se snažil dál: 

„A budeš chtít hrát famfrpál za Zmijozelskou kolej?“ Draco se nadechl k odpovědi, protože  tentokrát ho otázka nadchla.

„Vlastně s Narcissou uvažujeme, že pošleme Draca do Kruvalu, otče,“ vložil se do hovoru  Lucius. Jeho matka zalapala po dechu a zjevně se chystala k dalším obviňujícím litaniím na adresu  své snachy. Narcissa však vybuchla, jak v ní nashromážděná frustrace a vztek dostaly konečně  možnost uniknout:

„Myslím, že jsem jasně vyjádřila, že Draco nepůjde do školy na druhý konec světa,“  pronesla důrazně. Lucius trochu splaskl, ale zjevně chtěl pokračovat v diskuzi. Také jeho matka se zjevně dusila touhou něco říct.  _ ,Jestli to bude něco o tom, že bych neměla na svého manžela být  _ _drzá, nota-bene před synem, skončím dnes v Azkabanu za vraždu,_ ‘ pomyslela si Narcissa. Již  podruhé však přišla záchrana od Abraxase: 

„Luciusi, to nemyslíš vážně, že můj vnuk bude chodit do školy někde v nějakém východním  zapadákově, místo aby navštěvoval proslulou kolej Salazara Zmijozela jako celá naše rodina! To ti  nedovolím, i kdybych tě měl vydědit,“ prohlásil rezolutně. Draco dumal, co to asi znamená, protože ho debata upřímně řečeno dost nudila. Lucius vypadal jako vyfouknutý balónek, vzedmul se však  k  poslednímu odporu:

„Ale otče... a Narcisso... Dokud je v Bradavicích ředitelem Brumbál, který přijímá  ke  studiu kdejakého mudlovského šmejda, nejsem si jist, že je správné, aby tam Draco chodil.  V  Kruvalu je ředitelem můj starý přítel Igor Karkarov a ten dohlédne na správné vzdělání našeho  syna lépe...“

„Luciusi, co se týče dohlížení na Draca, mám mnohem větší důvěru v Severuse, než  v  Igora,“ odpověděla důrazně Narcissa. Abraxas jen přikývl.

„Konec debat, Draco nastoupí do Bradavic,“ prohlásili rezolutně jako jeden. Lucius pohlédl  na svou matku, hledaje zastání, ale nedočkal se. Ta byla momentálně zaneprázdněná přemýšlením,  jak svému muži osladí, že se zastal Narcissy. I když, na druhé straně představa, že její vnuk bude  chodit do školy někde daleko, se jí moc nezamlouvala. Dobrá, tentokrát to tedy možná Abraxasovi projde. Spokojila se s výsledkem diskuze stejně jako Draco. Půjde do školy, kde učí jeho kmotr. To  by bylo, aby z toho něco nevytřískal.


	70. Motivace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco dostal dopis z Bradavic, a má starosti. Jak ho uklidní Lucius, ze kterého je zase jednou Otec roku?

**By Apolena Dostrašilová**

Když Dracovi přišel první dopis z Bradavic, místo očekávaného nadšení byl spíše zamlklý a  zadumaný. A vydrželo mu to celý den. 

„Draco, zlatíčko, děje se něco?“ zeptala se ho Narcissa starostlivě, když si všimla, že nimrá  v jídle, místo aby pořádně večeřel. 

„Mami,“ vzhlédl k ní chlapec nejistě, „co když se nedostanu do Zmijozelu?“

„Nebuď hloupý,“ snažila se ho konejšit, „ty se do Zmijozelu dostaneš. Já i tatínek jsme tam  chodili a před tím všechny generace naší rodiny.“

„A co když přeci ne? Co když mě klobouk zařadí ... nevím ... třeba do Mrzimoru?“

„Tak tě vydědím!“ vstoupil ostře do debaty Lucius. Draco se posunul na židli a zajel tak pod stůl jako do šuplíku. 

„To nebylo uklidňující, drahý!“ sykla na něj ostře Narcissa při pohledu na zkroušeného syna.

„To ho taky nemělo uklidnit, ale motivovat, drahá,“ odvětil Lucius klidně a považoval  debatu za skončenou. 


	71. Těžký život

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco to opravdu nemá jednoduché.

**By Apolena Dostrašilová**

Po dopisu z Bradavic následovaly nákupy v Příčné ulici a hned po nich nezbytné  samostudium. Draco si pečlivě, po otcově opakovaném upozornění a několika výhrůžkách, pročítal  učebnice a snažil se vstřebat maximum informací. Lucius ho i nadále trénoval v létání a při každé  možné příležitosti nadával na hlídáček, protože jeho syn nemohl dopředu trénovat kouzla. 

To ovšem neplatilo o vaření lektvarů a péči o kouzelné rostliny. V zahradě Malfoy Manor  tak přibyl malý skleník s několika základními druhy rostlin, které Draco za neustálého brblání a  za  dohledu Narcissy opečovával. Zrovna přesazoval mladé blahokeře, když do skleníku zavítal  na  kontrolu Lucius.

„Tak, synu, jak si vedeš?“ zeptal se, když už stál těsně za chlapcem. Draco se ho lekl, upustil  kořenáč a ten mu přistál na noze. Vyjekl a tou nenadálou bolestí mu vytryskly slzy. Než ho Cissy  mohla začít chlácholit, ozval se tvrdě Lucius:

„Evidentně špatně. Kolikrát jsem ti již říkal, že Malfoyové nikdy nebrečí?!“ 

„Já nebrečím!“ odsekl mu chlapec a rychle si rukávem setřel slzy. „Mně se jen kvůli té dřině  zpotily i oči,“ dodal a vystrčil vzdorovitě bradu. Lucius se prudce nadechl a chystal se synovi  uštědřit políček za jeho drzost. Tento plán mu ovšem zhatila Narcissa, která se hlasitě rozesmála,  přitáhla si syna do náruče a vtiskla mu pusu do vlasů. 


	72. Mistr slova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius v rámci výuky svého syna myslel na spoustu věcí, ale písemné vyjadřování mezi nimi nebylo. Narcissa se těší na dopisy ze školy.

By Apolena Dostrašilová & Bella L'Étranger

Narcissa chodila domem jako tělo bez duše. Bylo to již bezmála tři týdny od doby, co Draco odjel poprvé do školy. Při odjezdu sliboval, že bude psát nejméně každý druhý den, dosud však od něj přišel jeden jediný lístek, ve kterém rodiče informoval, že byl zařazen do Zmijozelu.

Od té doby nepřišla ani řádka a Narcissa trpěla syndromem prázdného hnízda. Ona svému chlapečkovi psala obden, jak se domluvili, a doufala alespoň v nějakou odpověď.

Jejich výr Porthos se však vracel domů s prázdnou, navíc se na něm dálkové cesty začínaly podepisovat. Lucius se na to již nemohl dívat, a vyslal proto následujícího dne sovu sám. V zásilce nebyl obvyklý balíček dobrot, který Dracovi s láskou posílala Cissy, zato obsahovala velmi důrazný vzkaz následujícího znění:

_„Laskavě okamžitě napiš své matce alespoň pár řádků. Má obavy o tvé pohodlí i zdraví, a mne by velmi zajímalo, zda můj dědic nedělá rodu ostudu. Otec“_

Ještě toho dne v Bradavicích:

Draco seděl u stolu a očekával pravidelnou zásilku od matky. Už se těšil na čokoládové žabky. Konečně se jeho výr snesl od stropu.

„Á, Aporthos je tu, no konečně,“ prohlásil a natáhl se pro poštu. Jaké bylo jeho překvapení, když místo obvyklého balíku spatřil jen svitek pergamenu. Začetl se do dopisu a mračil se čím dálvíc.

O pár dní později na Malfoy Manor:

Narcissa vyjekla radostí, když spatřila Porthose, který měl k noze přivázaný list. Konečně si přečte dopis od svého jediného syna. Rozvinula svitek a pustila se do čtení:

_„Maminko, tatínku, posílám vám vzpomínku,_

_ze školy z Bradavic, nestojí to tu za nic._

_Strava se nedá jíst, maso tenké jako list,_

_polívka studená, co v ní plavou místo noků číslice a písmena._

_Nebaví mě učení a úkoly jsou mučení._

_Famfrpál mi zatrhli, z konkurzu mě vykopli._

_Váš syn Draco_

_PS: Potter je pako!_

_PPS: Pošlete dvě, tři sta, jsem na suchu. Dočista!!!“_

Narcissina radost poněkud vybledla. Hlavou jí proběhlo, že její syn by potřeboval drobnou lekci ve psaní dopisů dříve, než se začne zabývat milostnou korespondencí. Pokud všechny jeho dopisy budou vypadat takto, nedočkají se s Luciusem vnoučat ani náhodou a starodávný rod Malfoyů vymře.


	73. Trollové

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco neopomněl v dopise domů vylíčit svůj Halloweenský zážitek s trollem. Jak na to asi budou reagovat jeho rodiče?

By Bella L'Étranger & Apolena Dostrašilová

Bylo brzy ráno po Halloweenu a Porthos přinesl Narcisse dopis od syna. Zaplať Merlin, se Draco ve psaní dopisů začínal zlepšovat. Narcissa se nedočkavě posadila do křesla a začetla se do řádků, které jí její milovaný syn posílal tentokrát. V dopise stálo:

„ _Milí rodiče, představte si, že v předvečer Všech svatých jsme měli ve škole malý incident. Ve sklepení se nám objevil Troll. Ředitel Brumbál poslal všechny na koleje. Hádejte, která kolej má své prostory ve sklepeních? Chápete to, co je ten Brumbál za vola? Máme ve sklepení Trolla a on nás tam klidně pošle?..."_

Narcissa zaječela. Zbytek dopisu se jí rozplynul před očima. Do salonku vrazil Lucius, vyplašený křikem své ženy. Přišel až ke křeslu. Narcissa ho popadla za hábit.

„Luciusi, je mi jedno, jak to zařídíš, ale můj chlapeček v té škole nebude už ani minutu. Vrací se domů, budu ho vzdělávat sama.“ Lucius si povzdechl.

„Drahá, má ve škole vše, co potřebuje. Navštěvuje zmijozelskou kolej, jak se nasprávného Malfoye sluší, a Severus na něj dohlédne. Je nutné, aby navštěvoval školu, nikdy není brzy začít si budovat síť kontaktů a přátel.“

„Jdi s těmi svými kontakty do háje, Luciusi Malfoyi!“ rozkřikla se na něj Cissy. „Podívej se sám!“ dodala a nacpala mu pod nos synův dopis.

Lucius ho přelétl očima a vítězně se ušklíbl. „Drahá, laskavě přestaň být hysterická!“ okřikl svou choť. „Vždyť toho Trolla náš syn ani neviděl. A jenom tak mezi námi, drahá, kdo z nás dvou trval na tom, že Draco půjde do Bradavic a kdo z nás navrhoval, že Kruval by bylo lepší místo?“

„Neopovažuj se na to ani pomyslet! Jestli se ti o tom bude jenom zdát, tak hned ráno přijdeš a omluvíš se!“ zavrčela Cissy výhružně. Replika vypůjčená s Bellina repertoáru jí teďnáramně přišla vhod. 

„Vzhledem k tomu, že tebou prosazovaný Severus jako ochránce selhal...“

„Nemysli si, že Severus nedostane svůj díl. Trvám na tom, že Draco nepřestoupí do Kruvalu,“ vztekala se Narcissa.

„Pak já trvám na tom, že se Draco nehne z Bradavic,“ odpověděl Lucius klidně a považoval hádku za skončenou. Stejně tak Cissy už neměla potřebu dál se hašteřit, protože teď měla úplně nový cíl pro svůj hněv. Lucius na malou chvíli temného lektvaristu musel politovat.


	74. Být členem rodiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matka bránící své dítě může být stejně nebezpečná jako smečka rozzuřených lvů, i když patří do Zmijozelu. Severusovi bude pořádně horko.

** By Apolena Dostrašilová **

Severus snídal ve Velké síni. Po včerejším večerním „povyražení“ s Trollem a tou tříhlavou  Hagridovou bestií měl ještě horší náladu než obvykle. Když konečně našli toho zpropadeného  smrdutého tvora v umývárně, málem je všechny ranila mrtvice. Poté, co rozdýchal, že toho Trolla  skolil mladý Weasley spolu s Potterem, musel na svou kolej. Nejmladší ročníky vytrvale brečely,  stejně tak i některé starší dívky, prefekti byli bezradní a většina prváků se domáhala odjezdu domů.  Nebohý lektvarista čelil plačícím dětem a byl na to sám. Proklínal Brumbála za svou pozici ředitele  koleje, proklínal toho idiota, který pustil do školy Trolla, proklínal Pottera už jenom z principu. Nakonec musel děti nadopovat slabým uspávacím lektvarem. Teprve poté si mohl jít ošetřit zranění,  které mu uštědřila ta tříhlavá potvora. 

Nyní ráno spolu s ostatními profesory čekal na přílet sov a nevyhnutelný povyk. Bylo nad  slunce jasnější, že mnoho dětí stihlo ještě večer poslat sovu domů a dal se tedy očekávat cirkus. A  také, že nastal.  Do Velké síně vlétlo dvojnásobně, možná trojnásobně, více sov, než jindy a skoro  polovina mířila k profesorskému stolu. Všechny je bude čekat hromada korespondence. I před  Severusem přistálo několik dopisů, neměl ale ani zdaleka tak velkou kupu, jako ředitel a Minerva . Mezi posledními vlétl do Velké síně majestátní výr, který patřil Malfoyovým. Nezamířil ale  k  Dracovi, jak se dalo čekat. Namísto toho upustil před Severuse rudou obálku. Severus zbledl,  popadl obálku a utíkal z Velké síně tak rychle, jak mu zraněná holeň dovolila. 

Jakmile vyšel na chodbu, ucítil, že se obálka v jeho rukou zahřívá. To nebylo dobré. Zapadl  do nejbližšího výklenku a rychle kolem sebe zakouzlil  Ševelissimo, potom se nadechl a konečně  přelomil pečeť na obálce. Dopis se vznesl do vzduchu a rozječel se: 

„Severusi Tobiasi Snape! To nemyslíš vážně! Považuji tě za člena rodiny, s důvěrou jsem ti  svěřila své jediné dítě a dozvím se, že ani ne dva měsíce poté ho mohl rozdupat Troll? A ty jsi lítal  Merlin-ví-kde! Co si, sakra, myslíš?! Že se o sebe Draco postará sám? Je mu jedenáct. A jestli se  mu něco stane, přísahám, že tě neochrání ani Merlin se všemi čtyřmi zakladateli najednou! Jestli  se, Severusi Snape, ještě jednou dozvím něco podobného, naporcuju tě do tvého vlastního  lektvaru!“

Jakmile utichl křik, obálka sebou začal zmítat ze strany na stranu a nebohého lektvaristu  ještě profackovala, než se rozsypala na prach. Severus ještě pár chvil strnule zíral před sebe, než byl  schopen uvědomit si, co se tu odehrálo. Vyrazil do Velké síně, tam vyzval Draca, aby šel s ním. Cestu do sklepení absolvovali mlčky, i když blonďáček po lektvaristovi neustále pokukoval  v  domnění, že ho přeci jenom přesvědčí, aby mu objasnil, proč se tváří, že někoho v příští chvíli  zabije. 

„Draco,“ vyštěkl Severus, jen co za nimi zapadly dveře jeho kabinetu, „jestli nechceš být  během dneška, nejpozději zítřka svědkem brutální vraždy, hned teď si tu sedneš a napíšeš své matce  dopis, ve kterém ji patřičně uklidníš!“

„Ty mě za toho huláka chceš zabít?“ vyjekl Draco a začal couvat ke dveřím.

„Ne, ale tvoje matka chce zabít mě,“ odtušil Severus a Draco se uchechtl. Kdyby s nimi jeho  kmotr trávil víc času, zjistil by, že otec tohle absolvuje nejméně jednou do měsíce a že si na to lze  docela zvyknout.


	75. Historické artefakty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dnes nám Draco umožní nahlédnout do své výuky a dozvíme se něco o historii Bradavických školních košťat.

**By Apolena Dostrašiová & Bella L'Étranger**

Draco spolu s ostatními Zmijozely mířil na další hodinu létání, kterou měli Merlin-žel s těmi  nemožnými Nebelvíry. Nejenom, že se na těchto hodinách nudil, protože díky otcovým tréninkům  byl velmi zdatným letcem, ale ještě k tomu to, na čem měl sedět, se koštěti tak maximálně  podobalo. A to ještě hodně vzdáleně. Meteor nebo, nedej Salazare, Zameták by normálně nepoužil  ani na to, aby si na ně pověsil hábit. 

Už seděl na přiděleném Meteoru, když jim profesorka Hoochová ze země udělila první  pokyny. Měli teprve pomalu kroužit. Draco se rozhodl, že zkusí, jestli ten starý krám vůbec má  nějakou stabilitu. Začal dělat rychlé půlobraty, nebylo to tak tragické, jak čekal. Jako další chtěl  předvést ukázkovou vývrtku, ale koště nereagovalo na pokyny ani zdaleka tak pružně, jak byl  zvyklý. Nechtěně se řítil k zemi a pád vyrovnal na poslední chvíli.

„Malfoyi, co to tam předvádíte?“ zaječela profesorka Létání na celé kolo. „Kdo vás,  u  Merlinovy brady, učil to koště ovládat? Škubete tou násadou jako splachovadlem!“

„A co mám asi tak dělat s takovým starým harampádím? Vždyť se to nehodí ani na vymetání  pavučin!“ odsekl jí Draco popuzeně. 

„Jak se to vyjadřujete, Malfoyi?! Na těchto košťatech sehrály mnohé legendy famfrpálu své  životní zápasy ještě dřív, než jste se narodil!“

„No právě,“ zaúpěl Draco a koukal se klidit od profesorky co nejdál. Vypadala, že mu chce  rozšířit povědomí o historii těch krámů ještě o něco více, ale zabránil jí v tom ten tupec  Longbottom, který nezvládl ani pomalé kroužení a právě visel na svém koštěti hlavou dolů jako  lenochod. 


	76. Narcissina hra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Každé manželství, dokonce i to, které mezi sebou uzavřeli dva aristokraté, prochází krizemi.

By Apolena Dostrašilová

Narcissa se cítila velmi frustrovaně. Od té doby, kdy Draco nastoupil do Bradavic, ocitl se  její vztah s Luciusem na bodu mrazu. Byli k sobě maximálně zdvořilí, z Luciusova projevu však  postupně vymizely veškeré drobné něžnosti a spolu s nimi i manželský sex.  Nyní Narcissa odhodlaně kráčela do salónku s jediným cílem. Když nezabrala nevtíravá  svůdnost, přejde do frontálního útoku. Vstoupila do místnosti, aniž by Lucius zvedl zrak  od  Denního věštce. Postavila se za jeho křeslo a nestydatě mu sjela rukama po hrudníku.

„Luciusi,“ zapředla svůdným hlasem, „zahrajeme si spolu takovou hru. Já se teď půjdu  schovat a jakmile mě najdeš, budeme se divoce milovat.“

„A pokud tě nenajdu, drahá?“ zeptal se Lucius nevzrušeně. Narcissa ho chytila za bradu, otočila ho tak, aby si hleděli do tváře a zvedla obočí.

„Budu ve tvé šatní skříni.“ Poté se otočila na podpatku a byla ta tam. Lucius si povzdechl a  vydal se za ní s vědomím, že se plnění manželských povinností pravděpodobně nevyhne.  Byl už na půl cesty do ložnice, když dostal spásný nápad. Rychle změnil směr a vydal se  ke  krbu. Přesunul se k Děravému kotli a odtud se vydal k madam Malkinové. Tam vybral ten  suverénně nejdražší plášť s lemováním z norkové kožešiny. Matně si vybavil, že se o něm Cissy  několikrát zmínila. Plášť nechal zabalit do dárkové krabice, přemístil se domů a krabici položil  na postel, přiložil k ní krátký vzkaz, ve kterém stanovil podmínky, za kterých si jeho choť smí tento  drahý dárek ponechat.

O měsíc později seděl u Severuse v jeho Bradavickém bytě a usrkával skotskou. 

„A jak se má Narcissa?“ zeptal se zdvořile Severus poté, co svému rádoby příteli vyložil  studijní výsledky jeho syna.

„Tak to netuším,“ ušklíbl se Lucius a liboval si v nechápavém výrazu svého někdejšího  smrtijedského kolegy. „Koupil jsem jí norkový plášť, co o něm už dva roky básnila, a už se mnou  měsíc nepromluvila.“ 

„To nechápu,“ přiznal Severus, „proč?“

„Protože tak zněla dohoda...“ odvětil Lucius samolibě. „A ještě dva měsíce to potrvá..."  



	77. Klid a mír

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rok se s rokem sešel, a Malfoyovi se opět chystají na Vánoce. Lucius trochu tápe, co dopřát své ženě. Poradí mu Draco dobře?

By Apolena Dostrašilová & Bella L'Étranger

Draco se už nemohl dočkat, až vlak zastaví. Sice by to nepřiznal ani za celý vagón čokoládových žabek, ale moc se těšil na Vánoce domů. Přeci jenom se mu po matce i otci sem tam zastesklo. A Vánoce na Manoru byly vždycky přímo pohádkové. Vlak konečně zastavil a Draco se vyřítil ven jako střela, už ze schůdků vyhlížel svou maminku. Jaké bylo ale jeho překvapení, když v davu rodičů našel jenom otce.

„Otče!“ zavýskl a hned se k němu hrnul.

„Draco,“ pokývl mu Lucius na pozdrav poněkud odměřeně. Přeci jenom nebyl příliš zvědavý na nějaké výraznější projevy citů na veřejnosti.

„Kde je matka?“ zeptal se Draco zklamaně. Na matku se těšil ještě mnohem víc, než na otce a na vánoční dobroty.

„Matka zůstala doma, chystá pro tebe jakési překvapení. Tak se hlavně tvař překvapeně, až večer dorazíme domů.“

„Večer?“ povytáhl Draco obočí. „Já myslel, že mě přemístíš domů rovnou.“

„Mám ještě nějaké pochůzky, Draco, abych si s nimi nemusel kazit Vánoce. A kromě toho,“ vysvětloval Lucius a odmlku doplnil ještě významným pohledem, „potřebuji tvou pomoc.“

„Mou pomoc?“ zeptal se Draco a ani se nesnažil skrývat své nadšení.

„Až později, jdeme,“ utnul debatu hned v zárodku Lucius a nastavil synovi ruku, aby se pevně chytil. Draco se na něj natiskl, držel se vší silou. Lucius je oba přemístil do Příčné ulice. Nejprve nechal Draca, aby si sám vybral nějaký vhodný dárek v Prvotřídních potřebách pro famfrpál. Tím ho spolehlivě zabavil na další dvě hodiny, během kterých stihl vybavit vše potřebné v Obrtlé ulici.

„A co jsi vlastně ode mě potřeboval, otče?“ zeptal se Draco, když Lucius zaplatil jeho nové chrániče na kolena.

„Jen takovou maličkost,“ pousmál se Lucius a došli spolu až k obchodu madam Malkinové. Vešli dovnitř, bylo tam plno. Čarodějky všech věkových kategorií zde zařizovaly na poslední chvíli vánoční dárky. „Draco, potřebuji vědět, co by tak tvou matku mohlo potěšit,“ povzdechl si Lucius a upřel na syna významný pohled.

„Mno,“ protáhl Draco a šibalsky se mu zablýsklo v očích. Lucius se v duchu připravoval na hodně vysokou částku. „V posledním dopise se zmínila, že ze všeho nejvíc by na Vánoce chtěla svatý klid a pokoj,“ dodal tak, aby to s jistotou slyšelo hned několik poblíž stojících dam. Luciusdiv nevyvrátil panenky. „A nejlíp jeden od tebe a druhý, ještě o něco větší, od babičky,“ pokračoval junior, přítomné dámy se začaly lehce pochechtávat.

„Jé!“ pokračoval Draco, plácl se do čela a o Luciuse se začala pokoušet srdeční příhoda. „Já o tom babičce zapomněl napsat! Otče, nemohl bys to zařídit?“

„Prosím?“ vyhrkl Lucius.

„No, prostě pošli babičce sovu, ať dá matce na Vánoce pokoj,“ objasnil mu vše Draco. To už se pochechtávala i madam Malkinová za pultem. „A jeden by mohla zařídit i pro mě,“ dokončovaluž téměř mezi dveřmi.

Někde v polovině věty se Lucius konečně probral ze šoku, popadl ho za loket a táhl ho ven. Rozhodl se, že se o dárku pro Narcissu raději poradí se Severusem. Ten sice nebude nadšený, jako Draco, ale alespoň mu při tom neztropí ostudu. A Narcissa ho večer rozhodně nebude postrádat, bude mít oči a uši stejně jenom pro toho malého mizeru.


	78. Budiž světlo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manželská krize Malfoyových dosud nepřešla.

**By Apolena Dostrašilová**

Bylo nad ránem a Narcissu probudily jemné, něžné doteky. Lucius jí konečky prstů vjel  do  vlasů, přejel po krku, pokračoval po rameni a následně obkroužil paži. Cissy se spokojeně  zavrtěla, přetočila se na záda. 

_,Vypadá to, že zase jednou prožijeme ,Dobré ráno‘, no konečně,_ ‘ blesklo jí hlavou. 

Zdálo se,  že její drahý muž konečně zase našel ztracenou chuť k milostnému životu.  Lucius obkroužil i druhou její paži a jeho prsty se vydaly kolem hrudníku, jen letmo jí  pohladil prsa, pokračoval přes bříško k pasu. Narcissa vzdychla a prohnula se v pase. Lucius hned  sjel rukama pod její bedra, pokračoval na lopatky. Přivinula se k němu, domáhala se polibku , kterému ale Lucius uhnul. Vklouzl jí rukou mezi stehna, až zasténala. Pohladil ji po obou stehnech,  prsty přejel přes kyčle. Cissy se znovu prohnula, Lucius jí přejel po bocích.  Najednou se otočil, hůlkou rozsvítil lampu u dveří a vydal se do koupelny. 

„Lásko, proč jsi přestal?“ zeptala se Narcissa rozechvěle.  _,To snad nemyslí vážně!_ ‘

„Už jsem tu zpropadenou hůlku našel,“ odsekl Lucius a spěšně odkráčel z ložnice. Narcissa  frustrovaně zapadla zpět do polštářů. Lámala si hlavu s tím, co může dělat špatně, že o ni Lucius tak  rychle ztratil zájem. 


	79. Z rodinné korespondence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco se pokusí vyzout se ze školního trestu. Jak to dopadne?

** By Bella L'Étranger **

Epizoda s  tím zatraceným Potterem a drakem, kterého pašoval na věž, měla pro Draca  Malfoye některé dosti neblahé následky. Nebyl by to on, aby se aspoň nepokusil ze situace  vyklouznout, takže jeho sova zažila v  příštích několika dnech vskutku perné chvilky. Zde je  doslovný přepis korespondence, kterou si Draco vyměňoval se svými rodiči a i dopis od Severuse,  který jako zodpovědný kmotr nemohl stát stranou. 

***

_ Od: Draco Malfoy _

_ Pro: rodina Malfoyova, Malfoy Manor _

_ Maminko, tatínku, nenávidím Pottera. Kvůli němu jsem dostal školní trest od profesorky McGonagallové. Doufám, že to zařídíte. Vždyť já jsem Malfoy, nehodí se, aby člen naší rodiny umýval bažanty někde na ošetřovně nebo uklízel, a věřím, že to uvidíte stejně.  Váš syn Draco *** _

Draco spokojeně vydechl, když rodinný výr Porthos odletěl. Rodiče to tak určitě nenechají, to by tak hrálo, aby on, Draco Malfoy, nastoupil školní trest, když se ničeho nedopustil. Přitáhl si talíř se slaninou a vejci, a s chutí se pustil do snídaně.

***

_ Od: Severus Snape _

_ Pro: Rodina Malfoyova, Malfoy Manor _

_ Drahá Narcisso, Luciusi,  m usím vám s lítostí oznámit, že se Draco nechal chytit při jakési noční výpravě, která měla za cíl  nachytat Pottera na švestkách, a dostal od profesorky McGonagallové školní trest. Chtěl bych vám  vyjasnit, že ne, není v  mé pravomoci ten trest zrušit. A ne, není v  mých silách, aby si Draco svůj  trest odpykal u mne. Zkoušel jsem to, Minerva  však trvá se vší rozhodností na tom, že Draco  dostane stejný trest, jako všichni ostatní. Ne, opravdu jsem jí nepřesvědčil ani napotřetí, a  napočtvrté už to zkoušet nehodlám (zatracení tvrdohlaví nebelvíři s jejich smyslem  pro  spravedlnost). Vězte tedy, že v  této konkrétní situaci je osud vašeho syna čistě v  rukách kolejní  ředitelky Nebelvíru a já do toho nemohu zasáhnout (mám se rád a rád bych ještě chvíli žil). Pevně  věřím, že pro Draca bude tato chvíle velmi poučnou, a snad povede k  tomu, že v  budoucnu nebude  své chyby opakovat. _

_ Severus _

***

Severus poslal po školní sově dopis Dracovým rodičům hned, jak se dozvěděl, co se  odehrálo. Chtěl předejít tomu, že mu Narcissa pošle dalšího Huláka.  , _Ta holka je zlatá, ale jak jde o Draca, je jak sedmihlavá saň,_ ‘ pomyslel si Severus. Usoudil , že pokud Dracovy rodiče seznámí se svým úhlem pohledu dřív, než mu stihne napsat Narcissa nebo  Lucius, snáze se vyhne tomu, že by z  něj vymámili nějaký nemožný slib. Ne, proti Minervě opravdu  jít nehodlal. Nalil si kávu a pokusil se smířit s tím, že za dvacet minut musí jít učit.   


_ Od: Narcissa Malfoyová _

_ Pro: Draco Malfoy, Velká síň, Bradavice _

_ Broučku, snad jsi v  pořádku. Zkusím přemluvit otce, aby zatahal za příslušné nitky, a vše zařídil.  Bude to dobré, uvidíš. Pusu _

_ Máma _

***

Draco se spokojeně ušklíbl, a pohladil Porthose po hlavě. Byl přesvědčený, že jeho plán  vyjde. Zrovna si chtěl rozbalit čokoládovou žabku od matky, když mu na stole přistála nepovědomá  sova střední velikosti. Na obálce poznal otcovo písmo. 

***

_ Od: Lucius Malfoy _

_ Pro: Draco Malfoy, Velká síň, Bradavice _

_ Draco, copak jsem tě vůbec nic nenaučil? Pokud chceš na někoho něco navléknout, musíš to udělat  tak, aby ses sám nenamočil. Když jsi tak hloupý, nebo nezodpovědný, že ses nechal chytit, bude jen  dobře, že si trest odpykáš, a doufám, že bude pořádný. Budiž to pro tebe ponaučením pro příště.  _

_ Otec _

_ PS: Opovaž se ještě jednou využít Tvou matku, aby za  T ebe orodovala! _

***

Dracovi zaskočila slina. 

„Kruci, kéž by se aspoň jednou dohodli,“ zvolal frustrovaně. Půlka zmijozelského stolu se  po něm otočila, ale to mu bylo jedno. Přešla ho chuť i na zpola rozbalenou čokoládovou žabku,  čehož okamžitě zneužili Crabbe s  Goylem. Draco byl tak zahleděný do své sebelítosti, že mu zcela  uniklo, že se o ni jeho dva poskoci perou. Zamračeně dopil džus a zvedl se. Nehodlal vyfasovat  další školní trest za pozdní příchod na vyučování. 


	80. Ticho léčí

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco si ze svého školního trestu v Zapovězeném lese odnáší kromě cenné lekce i pár následků. Budou trvalé?

Draco se ráno probudil, a cítil se jako po boji. Polkl, a v  krku se ozvala bodavá bolest.  Zkusil se napít a pak si odkašlat, ale bolest nezmizela.

„Do testrálí řiti,“ chtěl si ulevit, ale nevydal ani hlásku, jen přiškrcené sípání. Bolest byla  ještě nesnesitelnější. Převlékl se a s  nechutí zamířil na ošetřovnu. 

Když se mu konečně podařilo rukama nohama vysvětlit školní ošetřovatelce, co má  za  problém, myslel si, že má vyhráno. 

Madame Pomfreyová se ale jen ušklíbla. 

„Zřejmě jste v  poslední době neadekvátně namáhal hlasivky. Přišel jste o hlas, ale nebojte,  tento stav je pouze dočasný.“ Hlavou jí prolétla vzpomínka, jak včerejší noci chlapec přiběhl  do  hradu s  řevem, jako by ho na nože brali. Rovněž Draco si vzpomněl na včerejší školní trest,  výpravu do lesa, postavu v kápi, mrtvého jednorožce a svůj úprk s  jekotem, který by mu mohla  závidět i smrtonoška. Zamračil se. To má být jako veškerá péče, které se mu na ošetřovně dostane?  Nadechl se k  protestu a... 

„Musíte nejméně dva týdny dodržovat hlasový klid, pane Malfoyi,“ okřikla ho lékouzelnice  a hned pokračovala. „Takže vám napíšu omluvenku do hodin. Výuky se budete účastnit, ale  profesoři vás nebudou vyvolávat, a zkoušet vás případně budou písemně. Dostanete bylinkové  kloktadlo, kterým budete kloktat třikrát denně. Uvidíte, že za dva týdny budete jako rybička.“ 

Vybavila studenta podepsaným pergamenem pro jeho vyučující a lahvičkou kloktadla, a  nádavkem přidala ještě jedno  Povzbuzující kouzlo , aby se ten kluk přestal tvářit, jako když žvýká  tlustočerva. 

Draco dorazil na hodinu Přeměňování s  pětiminutovým zpožděním. Místo omluvy vrazil  profesorce McGonagallové dopis z  ošetřovny. Profesorka přeměňování ho zamračeně otevřela a  začetla se. Pak si posunula brýle, a obrátila se na Draca. 

„Dobrá, pane Malfoyi, beru na vědomí, dva týdny budete tedy dodržovat hlasový klid, aby si  vaše hlasivky po nedávném vypětí odpočinuly. Posaďte se, ať může hodina pokračovat.“ Obrátila se zpět ke třídě a mínila znovu navázat na přerušený výklad. Na rtech jí hrál ten nejjemnější úsměv, a  v  očích se leskly pobavené jiskřičky.

„Hele, Harry, Malfoy má asi po kariéře jako řečník,“ šeptal Ron Weasley tak, že ho ovšem  slyšela celá třída. 

„Divíš se? Včera ječel jak malá holka. Mám pocit, že se mu podařilo i vysoký Cé. Kam se  hrabe Buclatá dáma,“ škytal smíchy Potter.  „Já tě nenávidím, Pottere!“ zasípal Draco.

„Co žes to říkal, Malfoyi? Špatně jsem tě slyšel, můžeš mluvit víc nahlas?“ odpálil ho Harry.  Nebalvíři se rozesmáli. Draco se chystal k  odpovědi, když v tom ...

„Pan Malfoy má nařízený hlasový klid, a pánové Potter a Weasley se k němu po zbytek  dnešní hodiny připojí. Ostatně jako celá třída. Od této chvíle budete mluvit jen, pokud budete  tázáni,“ přerušila profesorka McGonagallová slovní souboj, a znovu se pevnou rukou ujala vedení  hodiny. 

Po hodině Přeměňování následovala další výuka, a ani v  jedné hodině neměl Draco žádné  potíže. Ostatně, nikdy nepatřil při výuce k  nejaktivnějším, takže si profesoři jeho mlčení nijak  zvlášť nevšímali. Konečně měl Draco za sebou i poslední hodinu Lektvarů.  Odcházel z  učebny jako  poslední, doufal, že mu k  tomu Severus něco poví. Ten však seděl za katedrou a cosi rychle škrábal  na pergamen. Draco mu nenápadně nakoukl pod ruce, když míjel jeho stůl. Na pergamenu stálo  Severusovým jindy pečlivým písmem naškrábané :

_ Narcisso, Luciusi, v Bradavicích je v  tuto roční dobu nádherně. Škoda, že tu nemůžete být. Váš syn má na dva týdny  nařízený hlasový klid, a tudíž nemůže mluvit. Věřím, že byste si návštěvu školy opravdu užili.  _

_ Severus _

Draco si povzdechl. To, že se na jeho účet baví McGonagallová, to by ještě vzal. Byla  koneckonců Nebelvír do morku kostí. Ale že se k  tomu sníží i jeho vlastní kmotr? Měl pocit, že se  proti němu spikl celý svět.


	81. Sebekontrola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco není až takový drsňák, jak se snaží tvářit. Naštěstí má ve škole kmotra.

** By Apolena Dostrašilová **

Severus se musel složitě vymluvit z nedělního dozoru ve škole. Mířil totiž na Malfoy Manor,  kam ho Narcissa pozvala na oběd. Bylo nad slunce jasnější, že ho nepozvala pro nic za nic. Blížily  se ročníkové zkoušky a starostlivá matka se chtěla ujistit, že její syn u zkoušek uspěje. 

„Jak se ti daří, Severusi?“ zeptala se zdvořile Narcissa hned poté, co se s ním a s Luciusem  usadila v jídelně a skřítci jim přinesli polévku.  „Děkuji, Narcisso, za tvou péči,“ přikývl jí Severus a nedokázal potlačit zívnutí. Minulá noc byla výživná. 

„Ale, ale, ale,“ zakroutil hlavou Lucius a zvědavě povytáhl obočí. „Tady měl dneska někdo noc plnou vášní?“ 

„I tak se to dá říct,“ ucedil Sev erus sarkasticky. „Dnes v noci jsem zabránil brutální  sadistické vraždě.“

„U Salazara!“ vyjekla Narcissa. „Snad ne ve škole? Co se stalo? A jak jsi zabránil vraždě?“  vychrlila jeho směrem proud otázek.  „Sebekontrola...“ prohlásil stroze Severus. Až Narcissin významný pohled ho donutil, aby  svou odpověď přeci jenom trochu rozvedl. 

„Váš drahý synáček mě vytáhl z postele s tím, že se bojí,  že prý ho někdo zabije. Vzhledem k faktu, že byly tři hodiny v noci, nebyl daleko od pravdy.“

„Měl zlý sen?“ zeptala se Narcissa starostlivě.

„I kdyby ano, na tyhle výlevy je už snad dost velký, ne?“ opáčil Lucius, než mohl Severus  odpovědět. 

„Vzhledem k náplni jeho školního trestu se mu ani moc nedivím,“ usadil ho Severus a  vzápětí toho litoval. Musel totiž oběma rodičům povyprávět, jak se jejich synek v noci toulal  po  Zapovězeném lese.


	82. Noční můra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zmijozel posedmé za sebou vyhrál školní pohár a Draco je na to samozřejmě velmi pyšný. Chválit dne před večerem se však někdy nevyplácí.

** By Apolena Dostrašilová **

Draco prožíval hotovou noční můru. Musel se několikrát štípnout, aby si byl jistý, že nespí.  A přestože byl vzhůru, stejně doufal, že se brzy probudí a všechno bude jinak. Školní pohár měli  jistý. Vedli o 46 bodů nad druhým Havraspárem, a nad těmi proklatými Nebelvíry dokonce o 160. 

S obrovským nadšením rodičům odeslal odpoledne dopis, ve kterém jim to sdělil a  neopomněl zdůraznit svůj osobní podíl na celé záležitosti. Že bylo jeho největším podílem snížení  náskoku, to ovšem vynechal. Co na tom sejde? Tak jako tak se zapojil. 

Vešel do Velké síně, s obrovským pocitem zadostiučinění sledoval výzdobu v zelené a  stříbrné, barvách své koleje, a obdivoval obrovskou vlajku s hadem, která byla umístěna na stěně za  stolem profesorů.

Usadil se, potřásl si rukou s několika staršími spolužáky, kteří mu potvrdili, že to Zmijozel  dokázal po sedmé za sebou a blahořečili jeho kmotrovi, který jim v tom svou zálibou ve strhávání  bodů velmi pomáhá. Perfektní konec školního roku... A pak se všechno změnilo v čisté peklo. 

Ten nemožný mudlomilný stařec si jen tak, jakoby nic, vycucal z prstu 170 bodů pro Pottera  a tu jeho kumpanii a než bys řekl „jed“, objevily se v celé síni rudé a zlaté kokardy, vlajka s hadem  se vznesla a kamsi odplula, a místo ní se objevila rudo-zlatá se lvem. A všechny tři koleje se začaly  radovat z porážky Zmijozelu.

Ani nevnímal, co jí. Totálně ho přešla chuť. V hlavě měl jedinou myšlenku – o tomhle se  musí dozvědět jeho otec! Však on s tím přeci něco udělá! Vždycky všechno zařídí. Třeba by mohl  nechat ty poslední body nějak zneplatnit. 

Cestou do sklepení se div nepřerazil, aby stihl rychle načmárat pár řádků otci. Pošle mu  stížnou sovu a to by bylo, aby nebylo. V dopise otci popsal problém a nastínil i možnosti řešení.  Vyrazil do sovince a ke své smůle narazil na svého kmotra, rozpáleného doběla. 

„Co tady děláš, je po večerce!“ vyštěkl na něj Severus. 

„Jdu poslat dopis otci,“ odsekl mu Draco. Teď na něj ještě bude prskat jeho vlastní kmotr?

„Padej zpátky na kolej, než si vysloužíš školní trest,“ rozkázal Severus a prstem namířil  na  správný směr.

„Severusi, počkej, mohl bys alespoň tohle poslat? Prosím,“ vysoukal ze sebe Draco  neochotně a podal lektvaristovi obálku.

„Že jsi to ty...“ zabručel Severus, vzal si od něj dopis a bez rozloučení zmizel ve svém  kabinetu. Draco se s povzdechem vydal zpět na kolej. Netušil však, že se Severus rozhodl poslat  jeho dopis až ráno, protože jeho fňukání považoval za méně důležité, než skleničku whisky, která na  něj čekala, aby mu pomohla spláchnout tu hnusnou pachuť neférové porážky. 

Jaké tedy bylo Dracovo překvapení, když ještě celý schlíplý dorazil s otcem domů a našel  tam připravenou oslavu zmijozelského triumfu. Byl sotva v polovině své ufňukané stížnosti, když  jim na okno zaklepala sova s jeho dopisem. Narcissa, přestože jí bylo líto synova zklamání, se přeci  jenom musela pousmát nad skutečností, že má syna doma dřív, než jeho poslední písemný počin. 

Nakonec celou nepříjemnou situaci vyřešil dědeček Abraxas tím, že malinko pozměnil  výzdobu a akci změnil na opožděnou oslavu Dracových narozenin.   



	83. Ranní soda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius si zase jednou pořídil jemnou dámskou salónní špičku (rozumějte opil se jak zákon káže) a z toho plynou neblahé důsledky. Na vlastní kůži teď zjistí, že ani ve svém věku není imunní proti své matce.

**By Apolena Dostrašilová**

Lucius otevřel oči a ihned je pohotově zase zavřel. Ta bolest hlavy, kterou mu způsobilo  ranní slunce, byla nesnesitelná. Žaludek měl jako na vodě, přestože předchozího večera vodu  rozhodně nepil. Opožděná oslava Dracových narozenin se náramně vydařila. Alespoň si to Lucius  myslel – měl okno, ale soudil tak podle své kocoviny. A také podle toho, že se v posteli probudil  sám. 

„Otče?“ ozvalo se potichu ode dveří. 

„Draco, mluv v menších písmenech,“ hekl a chytil se za hlavu. 

„Tohle ti posílá Severus,“ špitl Draco, přešel až posteli a podal mu flakónek s lektvarem.  Lucius se ani nepodíval na štítek a obsah vypil. Úleva byla okamžitá. 

„Máš přijít hned dolů,“ promluvil Draco poté, co si všiml otcova úlevného výrazu. 

„Kdo říká?“ povytáhl Lucius obočí. 

„Babička,“ ucedil Draco neochotně. 

„Jaká babička?“ nechápal Lucius. Sice se mu už nehoupal žaludek a bolest hlavy ustoupila,  mozek měl ale stále na kaši. 

„Tvoje...“

„Moje matka?“ zhrozil se Lucius. „Vždyť ještě včera večer odjela, ne?“ 

„Neodjela,“ objasnil mu Draco. „A kupodivu se dneska ráno ještě nepohádala s mámou.“

„Salazar mě chraň,“ hekl Lucius a začal se oblékat. Ani nepostřehl, že Draco někam odběhl.  Když sešel dolů, měl pocit, že je ještě opilý. Jeho milovaná matka seděla v křesle vedle jeho ještě  milovanější ženy a když vstoupil, obě se na něj podívaly úplně stejně nasupeně. Nestačil ani  pozdravit, když se starší z dam ujala slova.

„Luciusi Abraxasi Malfoyi, můžeš mi laskavě objasnit, kde jsi nechal způsoby, ke kterým  jsem tě vychovala?“ 

„Ach, matko, já...“ 

„Drahý, to jsi se musel skutečně tak opít?“ přidala svou výčitku Narcissa a vypadala, že se snad rozpláče. Ty dvě se na něj domluvily? Tak teď už je možné úplně všechno!

„Já jsem nebyl opilý, pokud vůbec něco, tak jsem měl jenom lehkou francouzskou salónní  špičku“ zkusil zalhat. 

„Já ti dám salónní špičku! Byl jsi na mol!“ rozkřikla se na něj matka. „Třikrát jsi ji požádal  o  ruku!“ dodala a prstem ukázala na svou snachu. 

„To není důkaz opilosti, ale lásky,“ kličkoval Lucius. „Miláčku, vzal bych si tě i vícekrát,  pokud by tě to udělalo šťastnou,“ obrátil se ke své ženě. Nebylo možné, aby v tomhle stavu bojoval  proti přesile. Potřeboval spojence. 

„Synu, z tohoto se nevylžeš,“ ozval se Abraxas, kterého si doposud Lucius nevšiml. 

„Otče,“ hlesl Lucius s nadějí v hlase. 

„Že jsi žádal svou ženu o ruku, budiž. Když jsi ale chtěl po Dracovi, aby ti otevřel tvůj trezor, protože jsi byl přesvědčený, že vzhledem k výšce musí být skřet, to už bylo poněkud  společensky nevhodné,“ pokáral ho Abraxas. 

„A korunu jsi tomu nasadil, když jsem na tebe vzteky seslala  Aquamenti , abys vystřízlivěl, a  tys začal chňapat po mojí hůlce a zkoušel jsi ji chlácholit, ať nebrečí,“ přidala se ke kárání jeho  matka, aniž by si všimla, že se Narcissa odebrala. 

Ta totiž jako jediná zaregistrovala, že Draco za  dveřmi poslouchá a vydala se ho zabavit, aby  neslyšel nic nevhodného. S láskou a péčí zanechala svého chotě jeho osudu. Však mu neuškodí, když ho matinka trochu srovná. 


	84. Poslušný synek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luciusovy svérázné výchovné metody se zase jednou derou na povrch. Co "otec roku" vymyslí tentokrát?

**By Apolena Dostrašilová**

Malfoyovi seděli u nedělního oběda. Narcissa si vychutnávala nejenom vynikající jídlo ale i  skutečnost, že má zase nejbližší rodinu pohromadě. Draco přijel před týdnem na letní prázdniny a  v sídle hned bylo o mnoho živěji. Po návratu domů sice její chlapeček strávil skoro celý večer  nadáváním – střídavě nenáviděl Brumbála a Pottera, v sobotu se ale již rozpovídal i o dalších  věcech a nebyl k zastavení. Zahrnoval matku i otce detaily o každém ve Zmijozelu, o všech  profesorech i o tom, co ho během roku všechno potkalo. Zatímco Narcissu zajímali jeho přátelé a  úspěchy, Lucius si pečlivě ukládal do paměti všechny zmínky o potomcích Smrtijedů. Jeden nikdy neví, k čemu by se to mohlo hodit. 

Nyní u oběda přišla na přetřes historka o Trollovi ve sklepení. Cissy během synova  barvitého popisu znovu prožívala okamžiky naprosté hrůzy a neustále Dracovi opakovala, jak moc  byl statečný. Luciuse tohle vůbec nezajímalo a pouštěl to jedním uchem tam a druhým ven. 

„Draco, podej mi sůl,“ oslovil syna během jeho dramatické odmlky.

„A co kouzelné slovíčko?“ ušklíbl se chlapec, který od starších spolužáků během školního  roku pochytil lecjaké móresy. 

„Jak myslíš...“ odfrkl si Lucius a vytáhl hůlku, kterou namířil na syna. „ Imperio. “

„Drahý, to...“ začala Narcissa zhrozeně, ale Lucius ji umlčel gestem ruky. Narcissa tak jenom vyděšeně sledovala svého jediného syna, kterak se s naprosto prázdným výrazem ve tváři  zvedá ze židle, bere slánku a jde k otci. Těsně před Luciusem se zastavil, uklonil se a sůl položil  vedle otcova talíře. 

„ Finite, “ ukončil Lucius kletbu a Draco na něj zůstal vyjeveně civět. Stále mu nedocházelo, co se právě stalo. 

„Tohle, synu, bylo kouzelné slovo, které vyplní většinu přání,“ pronesl Lucius  důležitě a Narcissa si povzdechla. Některé věci se Lucius zjevně neodnaučí nikdy.


	85. Jedno letní ráno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracova puberta začíná pomalu vystrkovat růžky. Z postele aby ho tahali párem abraxaských koní.

**By Apolena Dostrašilová**

Luciuse probudil sladký polibek. Spokojeně se zavrtěl a tvářil se, že spí dál. Jestli ho chce  jeho drahá škádlit, budiž jí přáno. Narcissa se nenechala odradit a za krátko už to Luciusovi nedalo  a sám se zapojil do milostné hry. Nakonec vyhráli společně a odměnou pro vítěze byla společná  sprcha s trochou toho mazlení. 

„Drahý, co kdybychom se najedli v zahradě?“ zapředla Narcissa, když se bok po boku  oblékali. 

„Výborný nápad, Cissy,“ přitakal Lucius a políbil ji. Po tak fantastickém probuzení by jí  slíbil naprosto cokoli. 

„Tak já to řeknu Dracovi, nejspíš bude ještě spát, a ty zařídíš u skřítků snídani?“ ujasnila  postup a po manželově přikývnutí a dalším polibku se vydala do synova pokoje. Obezřetně zaklepala, přeci jenom už nebyl úplně malé dítě. Z pokoje se nic neozvalo, tak vstoupila. Draco byl zahrabaný v peřinách a pravidelně oddechoval. Vedle něj by člověk mohl duelovat a on by spal dál. 

„Draco, broučku, vstávej,“ promluvila jemně, když došla až k jeho posteli a sáhla mu  na  rameno. Draco se jenom zavrtěl, cosi zamumlal a přetočil se na druhý bok. 

„Celý Lucius,“ povzdechla si tiše, dojatě. „Draco, no tak, vstávej, je nádherný den, venku už  svítí sluníčko,“ pokračovala ve svém úsilí a jemně s Dracem zatřásla. 

„A co já s tím,“ zamumlal chlapec rozespale, „to mám jako dělat fotosyntézu?“ 

„Tak teď jsi celý Severus,“ pronesla klidně. Draco šokovaně vykulil oči a prohrábnul si  mechanicky vlasy. Že by si je večer zapomněl umýt?   



End file.
